YuGiOh! GX Season 4:The Adventure at Serpentholm
by Dark Lord of Anime
Summary: Part 2. The Devil Hand had returned to revenge on Judai. Can Judai and his friends save Asuka in this Mysterious World called Serpentholm? Find out!
1. Characters Page

**This is the Characters Page of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4: The Adventure at Serpentholm. Hope you all enjoy it! And don't worry, because the starting episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4 will be coming soon. And also, this is just the Part 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4. The Part 1 will be all about the Pro-Leagues. I will make that too, but in the mean time, I will have to ignore it first.–Dark Lord of Anime**

**BIODATAS**

**CHARACTERS:**

Dark Duelists

-Blade (Dark-hero deck)

-Xander (Black Gem deck)

-Kian (Dark Cloud deck)

-Zeo (Black Fire deck)

-Venom (Black Fossil deck)

-Manjyome "Black Thunder" (Armed Dragon deck)

The Devil Hand (owned and controlled by Shadow)

Kai Yuki a.k.a Shadow (champion of the Dark Force Duel Academy, leader of the Dark Duelists, long lost brother of Judai)

Kaiji Matsumi (champion of the Dragon Force Duel Academy)

Tsuichi Kaido (champion of the Animal Force Duel Academy)

Shawran Masato (champion of the Beast Force Duel Academy)

Judai Yuki

Johan Anderson

Asuka Tenjoin

Fubuki Tenjoin

Jun Manjyome

Jim Crocodile Cook

Edo Phoenix

Ryo Marafuji/Kaizer Ryo

Sho Marafuji

Tyranno Kenzan

Amon Garam

Austin O'Brien

Principal Samejima

Professor Kronos

Vice-Principal Napoleon

With Special Guests:

(from Yu-Gi-Oh! series)

Yugi Motou

Joey Wheeler

Tea Gardner

Tristan Taylor

**BIODATAS OF THE NEW CHARACTERS**

**Dark Duelists:**

Name: Blade

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: short, black

Eyes: red

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Dark Hero

Personality: Blade is a cold-hearted guy. He never backs out in a duel, like Judai. Whenever someone wants to talk to him, he always says "No thanks." But when it comes to his master, Shadow, he is always respectful. He will do what his master will order him to do.

Role: a leader of the Dark Duelists.

Name: Xander

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: light blue, Harrington's style

Eyes: blue

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Black Gem

Personality: he is a warm-hearted guy, but after a terrible incident, he joined the Dark Duelists. He had a very terrible past that he just kept it inside of him. He didn't told it to anyone, except Shadow. Now, he enjoyed seeing duelists suffer in front of him whenever he duels. That's why, duelists doesn't want to duel him because of the rumors. But, of course, the only ones who don't care about it are Judai and Johan. He will also do anything for Shadow for helping him in his revenge.

Role: defeat Johan of the Gem Beast deck to determine who will be the true leader of the Gem Beast.

Name: Kian

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: Raven

Eyes: black

Rank: Ra Yellow

Deck: Dark Cloud

Personality: he is a quiet person and cold-hearted like Blade. He is also good at spying. He joined the Dark Duelists because he heard that Amon Garam is an East Academy champion and he envies him, so he thought that if he joins a group that is more powerful than Amon, then maybe he can win against him. And also, he doesn't care about Shadow or his plan that's why he works alone.

Role: defeat Amon Garam.

Name: Zeo

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: spike, mix of red and orange

Eyes: Brown

Rank: Osiris Red

Deck: Black Fire

Personality: he is a type of guy who likes fire so much. Ever since he was young, he always play with fire. His parents knew that even though fire is dangerous, they still let Zeo play with it. But one day, while Zeo was walking to his school, a man gave him a present. Zeo tried to not to accept it, but he can't. He accepted it, and decides to open it later. When he is already in his room, he opened the present, and saw a mysterious deck of cards. He took it and look at the cards. He like it. And the next day, he saw mysterious power that he have never felt before. So, he joined Shadow thinking that maybe Shadow can help him with his mysterious powers. And from then on, his life had changed.

Role: help Shadow in his plan and control his mysterious power.

Name: Venom

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: shoulder length, cream color

Eyes: black

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Black Fossil

Personality: he is the guy that has no mercy in his opponent. He attacks and attacks until his opponent gave up. He is a respectful person when it comes to his master Shadow. Just like Blade, Xander and Zeo, he will do anything for Shadow.

Role: battle anyone that goes on the way of Shadow.

**CHAMPIONS OF THE DIFFERENT FORCES OF DUEL ACADEMY: **

**DARK FORCE**

Name: Shadow

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair: Kai Alpha's style

Eyes: Brown

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Deck: Darkness

Personality: All I can say about this character is that he has a bad attitude after the accident in his regional tournament. His opponent defeated him, the legendary champion of that tournament. After that thing happened, no one knows what happened to him, even his parents and little brother.

About the character: No one really knows the true identity of this character. All I can say is that he plans to revenge on Judai and his friends and he also controls the spirit of the Devil Hand.

**ANIMAL FORCE**

Name: Tsuichi Kaido

Dub Name: Kane Wallace

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: raven, spike, long tail hair

Eyes: orange

Rank: Obelisk Blue (but, stays at Osiris Red dorm)

Deck: Animal

Personality: he is a happy-go-lucky guy like Jim. He is a kind person. He always help people around him, especially Judai and his friends.

About the character: Ever since he was young, he learned to be a cheerful person. He is good at dueling, but that doesn't mean he will show no mercy to his opponents. The only thing that can make him serious is when his friends are in danger, or he is battling a Dark Duelist.

**DRAGON FORCE**

Name: Kaiji Matsumi

Dub Name: Jeric Matsumi

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair: layered, black

Eyes: dark blue

Rank: Osiris Red

Deck: Dragon

Personality: he is the only one in the group who likes to hang out, mostly, by himself. When someone needs him, he always wants to help, especially if it's saving the world thing. If it's useless, then he just stays where he is, and sleeps. He looks uncaring on the outside, but in the inside he is a very kind and helpful person.

About the character: In his entire life, he always lives alone. No one is there for him. He thought he will be corrupted by the darkness because people stay away from him. But, until one day, a mysterious man helped him and let him join an Academy. That person was the principal of Dragon Force Duel Academy. After that day, Kaiji had lived a very suitable life with his friends who treated him nicely.

**BEAST FORCE**

Name: Shawran Masato

Dub Name: Dion Masato

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair: orange, a bit spike

Eyes: black

Rank: Ra Yellow

Deck: Warrior, Beast-Warrior

Personality: at first you might think he is a bad person, but he is not. In fact, he is one of the duelists who help Judai and his friends to their mission to save the world.

About the character: When Shawran always walk into the streets in the Domino City, people always stay away from him because they think that he is a monster. But Shawran didn't care about it. So, he enrolled in the Beast Force Duel Academy, thinking that maybe his life will change.

**EXTRA CHARACTER/S:**

Name: Ken Edogawa

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: dark green, spike

Eyes: blue

Deck: Chaos

Outfit: black t-shirt with black robe and black pants

Personality: he is a kind person, even though his outfit says that he is not.

About the character: He looks scary and a bad person, but when you got to know him better, you will realize he is not. He joins with Judai, Tsuichi, Kaiji and Shawran to save the world from Shadow and the Dark Duelists.

Name: Yuichi Edogawa

Dub Name: Havoc Edogawa

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Hair: spike, brown, black sometimes

Eyes: Dark Green

Deck: Unknown (his cards are only Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon)

Outfit: khaki pants, dark green sleeveless blazer with brown t-shirt inside, black sneakers, wears a wristband

Personality: let's just say that this guy is a very responsible guy when it comes to his little brother, Ken. He always shouts at his little brother but deep inside he is a kind and helpful person.

About the character: he lives with his little brother, Ken and always protects him from the monsters outside their house. Ever since that incident came to their lives, Ken and Havoc just stay in their home, risking for survival. He is also the one who helped Judai and his friends get out of Serpentholm to go back in the real world. And he is also the one who told Judai and his friends about the history of the Three Mystical Gods.

Name: Kousuke

Dub Name: Elgin

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Hair: long, his hair with a ponytail, black

Eyes: brown

Deck: None

Outfit: like Kenshin from Samurai X

Personality: since he is called "The Master of Swords", then he is a strict person, especially to his students. Whenever he teaches the Three Mystical Knights his sword fighting skills, he always put them on a very terrible and hard test.

About the character: when he was young, he really was a respective person and always following the orders of the King. Now, he will teach Judai, Johan and Ken to become the Three Dueling Knights. It was also the King who taught him about dueling.


	2. The Coming of the Love Master!

**Hi readers! This is episode 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4: The Adventure at Serpentholm. I hope you will all like it! Anyway, you might notice that my writings are like those at janime, and I just want all of you to know that I really like that site. That is the site I'm going to whenever I check Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. And also, all of you might notice that the card of this episode is Winged Kuriboh. Well, since there is no duel, I'll just post that card. And about Jim's duel, well, you'll all have to find out next episode! Ok enough with my author notes. This is Dark Lord of anime, wishing all of you will like my story. Peace out! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 025--  
**

**The Coming of the Love Master!**

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

**

* * *

**After the Pro-League tournaments, Yuki Judai and his friends had returned to the Duel Academia to have a reunion party with the other students. Actually, Principal Samejima told them to be the special guests for the new school year for the new 1st year students that will be coming in Duel Academy this year. The only guests that Principal Samejima invited are the following:

Yuki Judai

Tenjoin Asuka

Manjyome Jun

Marafuji Sho

Marafuji Ryo

Tyranno Kenzan

Tenjoin Fubuki

Johan Anderson

Jim Crocodile Cook

Austin O'Brien

Amon Garam

Those duelists are the only powerful and legendary, because of what they did last school year. It is really a good thing, that all of them came back to the Real World after their _worst_ experience.

Judai and his friends are having a party at his room, celebrating that they already have passed another school year and, of course, by passing the Pro-League Tournament. Suddenly, Principal Samejima announced that all students must go to the classroom for some important announcement. After hearing what Principal Samejima said, Judai and his friends went to the classroom immediately.

_--at the classroom--_

Just like last school year, the classroom is filled with so many new students that looked skilled. Judai and his friends are so shocked. The classroom is already filled and there is nothing to sit on. So, they just stay near the door.

After a while, Principal Samejima walked out to the stage and spoke.

"Attention, students! I have some more guest duelists that will be joining all of you in your 1st year. In this year, the guests will be from the other Duel Academias. But this time, it will be different. It will be the different Forces of Duel Academy. They are the Dragon Force, Animal Force, Beast Force and Dark Force. This Forces of Duel Academy is training talented duelists to be the next "King of Games". They will teach all you a new way to become an excellent duelist."

The students are all surprised and they are all talking to each other. Principal Samejima cleared his throat, and the students all became quite.

"And now, I'll introduce them all to all of you," Principal Samejima paused for awhile to let everyone to be quite. And when he had a chance to speak, he introduced the first student.

Principal Samejima first introduced, the Dragon Force Duel Academia champion, Matsumi Kaiji. Next is the Animal Force Duel Academia champion, Kaido Tsuichi. Next is the Beast Force Duel Academia champion, Masato Shawran. And last but not the least, the Dark Force Duel Academia champion, Shadow.

All of the students are scared of what Shadow looked like but they still applauded, especially Judai. He is really excited to duel those rare duelists.

After Principal Samejima introduced all the champions of all academies, the four duelists, except for Shadow, and the students all walk out to the door. Shadow was called by Principal Samejima to talk about something.

_--outside the classroom--_

Judai and his friends are talking about the new transfer students. Judai and Johan are very excited to duel those guys, since they have never heard of such different forces of Duel Academia, and the fact that, they are specially trained to become the next "King of Games". The others sweatdropped at those two for acting weirdly.

While all of them are walking and laughing, Blade and Xander suddenly came in front of them, causing Judai and Johan to fall on the floor. Xander put his hands in the back of his head and said, "So, you're all the duelists who came to be the "heroes" of Duel Academia, right?" O'Brien takes it as an insult and was supposed to get his gun duel disk but Jim stops him and nodded to O'Brien. O'Brien stopped and let Jim talk.

"You know, Xander, just leave us alone. And in fact, you don't know who you are talking to. We're the best duelists of Duel Academia and you're just a freshman here, so try to have some respect," Jim said trying to say it politely.

"You're challenging me into a duel? That will be nice. I will meet you at the beach then, tomorrow. And let's see who should be respected here," Xander smirked as he and Blade walked out.

"Oh, and by the way, you must check your deck. You don't want your friends to see you lose, right?" Xander said as he laughs. Jim's face turned mad and clenched his fist.

"Jim, are you ready to duel that, Xander?" Judai said worriedly about his friend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Judai," Jim said with a smile and a thumbs up. They didn't know that Jim is scared about that duelist. Karen can sense that, and Jim hided that fear.

_--Saturday morning at Obelisk Blue dorm--_

Someone knocked endlessly at the door of Judai's room. Judai quickly opened the door to see Fubuki panting and went quickly inside the room.

"Fubuki-san, what are you doing in my room?" Judai said as rubbing his eyes and closing the door.

"Because…pant… I…pant… need to talk…pant… to you," Fubuki said panting all over again. Judai gave him some water. Fubuki drinked it.

"Now, tell me, what's going on? Why are you hurrying to go to my room? And more importantly: HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE MY ROOM IS?" Judai said in panic.

"Relax, Judai-kun! Alright. First, I'm hurrying to go to your room because, like I said earlier, I wanted to talk to you. Second, I asked Asuka about your room--" Fubuki was cut off by Judai.

"About what?"

Fubuki is confused on what Judai is saying. Fubuki raised his eyebrow saying the what-are-you-talking-about?-look.

Judai sighed heavily. "What do you want to talk about, anyway, Fubuki-san? Do you realize it's only 8:00 AM?"

Fubuki looked at the clock and sweatdropped. 'Judai-kun is right. It is 8:00 AM. I never thought I will be going to his room in the morning. I might never come out of this room alive if I just tell Judai that is just nothing. So maybe I could-- Fubuki cut off again by Judai's voice.

"Fubuki-san! What are you going to tell me anyway?!"

Fubuki, feeling a little nervous, said, "Ah, just forget about it Judai-kun. We'll just talk later, ok? Bye!" Fubuki rushed through the door and ran for his life. Without even knowing it, some of his fan girls started to chase him, again. The door is still open and Judai saw the entire scene. Judai put out a small laugh and mumbled something like: "Same old Fubuki-san."

Judai closed the door and changed his clothes. After that, he went outside for some air, with his duel disk in his left arm and his hands in his pocket.

_--in the forest--_

Fubuki ran in the middle of the forest to escape all those fan girls that were after him. Fubuki was still panting when suddenly a person helped him, letting out his hand to help the panting Fubuki.

"Are you alright?" the person said with a strange voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright dude, don't worry--" Fubuki was shocked who that person was: Shadow.

Shadow was smiling at him, even though, Fubuki can't see it.

"Hey, you're Shadow of the Dark Force Duel Academia, right?" asked Fubuki.

"You seem to know me," replied Shadow.

"Well, yeah. Me and my friends saw you yesterday in the classroom." Fubuki smiled.

Shadow secretly smirked and turned back and said, "Those fan girls are chasing you, right? It really seems trouble when you are chased by so many fan girls."

"You're also chased by those fan girls?" Fubuki questioned.

"Before, yeah. But now, no. It seems the girl students here are scared of me."

Fubuki laughed nervously. "Well, I think it's because of your scaring mask."

After Fubuki said that, both of them started to laugh. A minute passed, Fubuki and Shadow stopped laughing. Shadow walked out with his hands on his pocket. Suddenly Shadow stopped and said:

"And one more thing, Fubuki, if you're going to find a girl for Judai, I think you have to pick your sister, Asuka. They are really meant for each other."

And Shadow started to walk again. Fubuki's eyes went wide in shock. 'I feel something about Shadow. But he seems a good guy, but what is this feeling? It's like telling me to stay away from him. But why?" Fubuki thought to himself.

**Episode 25**

**Second Period**

**

* * *

**Fubuki already started his "Get-Judai-and-Asuka-to-have-a-romantic-date" mission.

This is the things he will do to accomplish his mission:

1) Steal Judai's deck to convince him

2) Set the place with tables and everything to make it more romantic

3) Tell Judai about his lines to ask Asuka and put them in a paper (in case he might forget)

**Mission #1: Steal Judai's deck to convince him**

Fubuki tried that very night to sneak-in into Judai's room. He quietly tiptoed when entering Judai's room. He took Judai's deck and ran off. Without noticing, Winged Kuriboh saw the whole scene, and waked Judai. Judai, suddenly woke up, change his clothes, and followed Winged Kuriboh.

Winged Kuriboh, lead him to a very dark corner of the forest. Winged Kuriboh pointed the one who stole his deck. Judai hided from a tree and looked at the robber. He was surprised to see Fubuki holding a deck of cards. Winged Kuriboh was sure that Fubuki is the one who stole his cards. Judai went into Fubuki and took out the deck of cards.

"Hey, what are you do-- Judai-kun!" Fubuki said.

"Hey, this is my deck! Why did you steal them Fubuki-san!" Judai said in a furious way.

"Alright, alright!" Fubuki said trying to calm Judai down.

Fubuki explained everything. After that, Judai said suddenly, "It's alright for me, Fubuki-san. But you don't have to steal my deck just for that favor. Next time, just ask me. Alright? Bye!"

Fubuki stood there in wide shock. 'I never thought Judai-kun will understand that thing so easily. Better ask him tomorrow. Just to make sure he will really say yes to my favor,' Fubuki thought to himself.

_--the next day--_

Judai woke up early in the morning. He went to the shower, change clothes, and went near the beach. He was surprised to see Fubuki standing also near the beach. He greeted his friend.

"Hey Fubuki-kun, what are you doing here?" Judai grinned.

Fubuki didn't answer and asked Judai directly, "Judai-kun, do you love my sister? Answer me in a serious manner, Judai-kun."

"Fubuki-san, what's wrong with you?" Judai said hiding his blush.

"Look Judai-kun, I will not be here in Duel Academia anymore, so please, answer me. Do you love my sister?"

Judai has a mix of confusion and shock emotions. He doesn't know what tell Fubuki.

Until Fubuki said, "Actually, Judai-kun, Asuka has a sickness."

Judai's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Asuka has a sickness that if she only hangs out alone, she will be gone crazy. She has an accident before with a student. Did you remember Mitsuo-kun?"

Judai nodded. He had remembered that Mitsuo is the one who dueled Asuka also for a hand in marriage. But in the end, Asuka won against him.

Fubuki nodded, "Yeah, he's the one. Asuka had a crush on him when they were young, but suddenly,

**Flashback**

Since Fubuki is in Duel Academy, he told Mitsuo to take care of Asuka for him. Mitsuo did so and walked off in the playground to meet his friend.

Asuka and Mitsuo are the only ones in the playground. They have an agreement that they will always go in the playground to play and also so that they will walk home together. Mitsuo told Asuka while they are in the swings, "Asuka, tomorrow, I'll be going somewhere with my parents and I don't think we will still come back."

"But why did you tell me this just now? I shouldn't have spent time a lot with you!" the five year old Asuka said as tears poured down from her eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Asuka-chan. I shouldn't have told you this, but my parents won't let me tell all of my friends about it. Especially you," the five year old Mitsuo said as few tears also went out from his eyes.

Both Asuka and Mitsuo hugged each other. Then Asuka gave Mitsuo a red handkerchief. Asuka told Pierre that, that handkerchief was given to him by his brother, Fubuki. Mitsuo said that he will promise Asuka that they will meet again some day. And they both walked home.

**End Flashback**

Judai was shocked. And Fubuki continued, "Soon after that, she always locks in her room. I returned in our house to talk to her and to see if she is okay. My parents said that she was sent to the hospital and according to the doctors, Asuka suffered in an unknown sickness that if she will be lonely, she might suffer a great depression. So, my parents and I decided to send her to Duel Academia, maybe she can have more friends there, and so that I can always be there for her. And that's how it was."

Fubuki paused.

Judai is really thinking hard how that thing happened to her. He had known Asuka since his first battle with her. And he can tell that she is a great duelist. How can Asuka Tenjoin, a very beautiful and talented duelist and also known as the Queen of Obelisk Blue, have a sickness like that?

Fubuki, then continued, "Now, Asuka is still having the sickness and she just kept that to her friends. She won't let anybody to know about it."

Judai looked sad. Judai knows that Fubuki would do anything for her sister. So, he said, "Fubuki-san, did you remembered our deal last night? I was still thinking about it today, and I guess after I heard the truth about Asuka, it seems that she really is a lonely girl inside, and you know me, I will do anything for my friends. So I accept your deal."

Fubuki looked shocked again as the one he did last night but at the same time he is really happy. He knows that his plan will work.

**A.N:** Fubuki's story about Asuka is true. What Fubuki said awhile ago was his mission #1.

So, he congratulated Judai by hand and thanked him so much and he told Judai his plan.

**Mission #1: Accomplished due the true story of Asuka and not the convincing Judai part. **

'Tomorrow will be a good day. I just know it!' Fubuki thought to himself while walking back to his dorm.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode**

**Judai's card:**

**

* * *

****Winged Kuriboh**

**ATK: 300**

**DEF: 200**

**LEVEL: 1**

**EFFECT: When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, its effect is activated. After activation, during this turn, any Battle Damage that the controller of this card takes becomes 0.**


	3. Don Romantico

**Hi readers! I got a hard time on making Don Romantico, so I hope you'll all like it. And by the way, you all might not be familiar with the songs that I post here in this episode but those songs are from my country, so please bear with me. Those songs are very great, and sweet! And also, all of you might not like the dating parts because I'm kinda an Action/Adventure writer. Kage of Seireitei is the master of romance stories (for me). Ok here it is. Hope you all like it, and please read and review! Peace out! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 026--  
**

**Don Romantico**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4--

_Judai looked sad. Judai knows that Fubuki would do anything for her sister. So, he said, __"Fubuki did you remembered our deal last night? I was still thinking about it today, and I guess after I heard the truth about Asuka, it seems that she really is a lonely girl inside, and you know me, I will do anything for my friends. So I accept your deal." _

_Fubuki looked shocked again as the one he did last night but at the same time he is really happy. He knows that his plan will work. _

_Note: Fubuki's story about Asuka is true. What Fubuki said awhile ago was his mission #1. _

_So, he congratulated Judai by hand and thanked him so much and he told Judai his plan. _

_**Mission #1: Accomplished due the true story of Asuka and not the convincing Judai part. **_

'_Tomorrow will be a good day. I just know it!' __Fubuki thought to himself while walking back to his dorm. _

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

**

* * *

**A new day had begun again and Judai and his friends are now at the beach while the normal students are taking an exam. While the others are having fun, Jim can't really forget what Xander did to him.

**Flashback**

Jim was walking to the forest to battle against Xander. When Jim had arrived at the place, he saw Xander waiting for him in a tree. He stands up and went in his position. Jim also did the same and they both activate their duel disks. Xander's duel disk looks like an evil theme duel disk and had a black circle on the middle.

But before they declare the duel, Xander told something to Jim.

"Jim, in this kind of duel, we will be having a special dark game. This game is called "Life-or-Death Shadow Game". In this game, you will lose you life energy according to your Life Points. Meaning if you will lose, you might die in this duel. But, we will be having a "judgment rule". It will decide whether you will die or your ace card will be taken by the winner."

"This is a kind of an anti-rule game, right?"

"Yes, kind of. So, you accept?"

Jim is really afraid of this duelist. He can sense a great power coming out of Xander. But he never backs out in a duel so,

"Alright! I accept your game!" he yelled.

Xander smirked and put his left arm with his duel disk up and suddenly a dark theme field had appeared.

"Let's begin the Shadow Game, Jim!"

"DUEL!"

"It's my turn, Jim. Draw!" Xander said as he draws a card. He looked at his hand and the one that he drew awhile ago and he smirked. "I hope you are familiar with Gem Beasts."

Jim wondered what he's talking about and watched carefully.

"If you think that Johan Anderson of North Academy is the only one who had a Gem Beast deck, well, you're wrong! I summon **Black Gem Tiger **(ATK 1600/ DEF 800) , in attack position!"

'What?! Black Gem?!' Jim thought to himself and was surprised to see a different version of Gem Beasts. 'Why does he have a different version of Gem Beasts that only Johan possess?!'

Xander chuckled, "So, Jim, you like my monster? I then set a face-down card. Turn end."

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Jim felt something weird. His hands are shaking while he draws a card. 'What's wrong with me?'

Xander suddenly explained to Jim, "This field has a special effect to the opponent of the controller. It will let my opponent show their true emotions and feelings in this duel. And I see that you're feeling scared, Jim," Xander then chuckles.

Jim's face turned mad, grinned his teeth and clenched his fists. He really doesn't like the attitude of Xander.

**End Flashback**

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Judai's voice.

"Hey, Jim! Come on, join us!" Judai said waving his hand while he is in the water with the others.

"No thanks, Judai," Jim said with a fake smile.

After that, he went to his room. 'Something will happen. Xander had revealed to me about the secret of their group called Dark Duelists. He also said that all the members are here in Duel Academy. If I tell it to Judai, Xander might do something in this school. I have to be more careful. I don't want anyone to get hurt again,' Jim thought to himself.

_--in the secret lair of the Dark Duelists--_

Five duelists wearing black hooded cloaks are standing in the middle of the dark place, waiting for their master.

The place is covered with fires, cracked floors, statues of dark monsters with rare cards sealed in it, and a big chair at the front with claws of a dragon in the handles.

A minute later, their master had arrived, also wearing black hooded cloak. The five duelists bow down to their master. And after that, all of them, including the master, took off their hood, revealing the faces of Blade, Xander, Zeo, Kian and Venom and their master, Shadow.

"I see that Xander had already battled one of the champions. I think all of you must battle also one of the champions to get rid of them all," Shadow said as he shows all of them the groups' picture. Shown in the picture is Judai, Johan, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, Manjyome, Fubuki, Jim, O'Brien, Amon and Ryo.

"How about this guys?" Blade said as he handed Shadow a picture of three duelists. "I heard that the three of them are very powerful. The three of them are the--"

"Champions of the different forces of Duel Academy, I know that, Blade."

"So, what are we going to do with those duelists, Shadow-dono?"

"Try their strengths first. I want to know their skills. And if all of you will use our Shadow Game, I suggest not. You might never know if you will lose or not."

"Yes, Shadow-dono," all of them, except for Kian, said in unison and they all disappeared.

'Soon, Judai. Soon." Shadow thought to himself and hiding a smirk.

_--the next morning in the forest--_

'Oh, come on! What time will Fubuki-san show up?! He told me to wait for him here in the forest, early today,' Judai thought to himself.

Actually, Fubuki told Judai to be here in the forest in the morning so that they can talk about their "date" plan. Judai had been in the forest for almost an hour and Fubuki is still not showing up.

_--an hour later--_

Judai had fallen asleep, and was sitting under a tree. Fubuki already showed up holding a tuxedo and was surprised to see Judai sleeping.

He smiled and shrugged, 'Same old Judai-kun.'

Fubuki begun to hide from Judai behind the tree he was laying on to surprise him a bit. At last Judai woke up and as he opened his eyes, he saw a hand holding a tuxedo. Judai became surprised and backed away. Fubuki then showed up from his hiding place.

"Fubuki-san! Where were you?! I was waiting for you, like an hour or something!"

"Actually it's 2 hours."

"WHAT!? And by the way, what is that tuxedo you're holding?" asked Judai as he pointed at the black tuxedo.

"Huh? Oh yeah. This. This is the tuxedo that I received awhile ago."

"So, why did you bring it with you?"

"Well, I just want to try it outdoors. I'll just change, ok?"

Judai sweatdropped.

After a minute, Fubuki already finished changing (all Fubuki-fans just imagine Fubuki in a tuxedo. I'm a guy, so I don't want to write anything about Fubuki and his tuxedo, ok?) and started planning with Judai.

Fubuki told Judai about the steps on how to impress a girl and let her in a date, the proper way.

It took a week until Fubuki teached Judai how to do those things. Why? Because of Judai's mistakes. One time, Judai had caught sneaking in the girls dorm, (Judai: Thank you, Fubuki!) and got slapped on the face by one of the girls. Another was, Judai wants to test his skills and so he tried to approach Asuka and asked her to a date. Unfortunately, he heard Momoe and Junko walking to the corridor and decided to run.

But, the "worst" approach that he did is this:

**Flashback**

One day, he tried to talk to Asuka (about the date) in the forest.

"Asuka I wanted to talk to you about something." Judai said with a blush.

"What is it, Judai?" Asuka asked shyly and also with a blush.

"You see, we've known each other since our first year at Duel Academy,"

"and I can say that through this years, we've been good friends,"

'What does Judai trying to say?' Asuka thought to herself.

"those battles, adventures we've been through,"

Asuka's heart is beating faster. She doesn't have any clue what Judai would say.

"and I just wanna say,"

"that I want to….."

THUD!

Sho had fallen in a nearby tree and had knocked Judai and Asuka off. Sho is shocked to see Judai and Asuka, so he quickly ran off. Judai gets up and lend his hand to help Asuka. Then suddenly, both of them slipped and had fallen in the cliff.

BOOM!

Both fell in the cliff with Judai on top of Asuka.

**Episode 26**

**Second Period**

**

* * *

**Judai was still on top of Asuka. Both of them are staring at each other, feeling a little bit good at what they are doing. Their faces are only inches apart. Both of them don't know if they will move or just stare at each other.

(music: If we fall in love by Yeng Constantino feat. RJ Jimenez)

_There will be no ordinary days for you  
'Cause there is someone that cares like I do  
You will have no reason to be sad anymore  
I am always ready with a smile  
With just one glimpse of you_

Both of them remembered their first duel in the river near the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm. Asuka remembered the words of Judai before he went back to the Osiris dorm with Sho.

_Refrain  
You don't have to search no more  
'Cause I am someone who will love you for sure_

_Chorus  
So if we fall in love maybe we'll sing this song as one  
If we fall in love we can write a better song than this  
If we fall in love we will have that melody in our head  
If we fall in love anywhere with you would be a better place_

Judai suddenly remembered his duel with Titan to save Asuka. His duel with Harrington. And his duel with Asuka to bring her back to normal from the Society of Light.

_You can watch that movie in a different light  
I will be right there beside you hugging you oh so tight (oh so tight)  
How can love feels so cold and empty again  
And I will keep on holding on and won't let go (and won't let go)_

Asuka remembered how she got jealous when Rei winked at Judai back at the opening ceremony. When Judai was depressed when Johan had disappeared, Asuka was the one who comforted him by saying that it's not his fault.

_Refrain  
You don't have to search no more  
'Cause I am someone who will love you for sure_

_Chorus  
So if we fall in love maybe we'll sing this song as one  
If we fall in love we can write a better song than this  
If we fall in love we will have that melody in our head  
If we fall in love anywhere with you would be a better place_

Asuka had also remembered when Judai had lost against Edo Phoenix. She had felt worried about Judai that time, but she couldn't do anything. Judai had remembered what happened to Asuka when Manjyome had battled against her and lost.

_Feel so good when you're around  
One smile from you (one smile from you) and I just feel so bright_

_Chorus  
So if we fall in love maybe we'll sing this song as one  
If we fall in love we can write a better song than this  
If we fall in love we will have that melody in our head  
If we fall in love anywhere with you would be a better place_

Both of them remembered when Judai had dueled against Scarr, Scout of Dark World. Asuka didn't know that duel was a Life-or-Death duel and she was worried about Judai. She asked Judai if he knows what he was doing. Judai just smiled and apologized.

"Judai! Asuka!" the voices of Sho, Fubuki, Manjyome and Kenzan suddenly let the two people to move away from each other.

The group suddenly found Judai and Asuka in the beach. All of them helped Judai and Asuka and they all went back to their rooms. But unfortunately, in the way to their dorms, Fubuki asked Judai what happened. Judai just blushed as remembering how long he stared at Asuka back at the beach.

**End Flashback**

_--Saturday morning: the date day!--_

Judai woke up early. After he changed his "date" clothes, he went straight to Fubuki's room.

Fubuki opened it and let Judai in.

"So, how did you convince Asuka?" asked Fubuki.

Judai shrugged. Fubuki smiled. He knows that this will happen.

"You have a plan, Fubuki-san?"

"Of course, Judai-kun! That's why they call me, "The Master of Love"!" Fubuki let out a letter from his pocket and went straight to Asuka's room. Well, not literally as in going inside, but rather, going in front of the door of Asuka. He slipped the letter underneath the door and they quickly left.

_--about 8:00 am--_

Asuka woke up only to find a letter in her door. She picked it up and it read:

_Please go to the Osiris Red dining room. I need to show you something. Wear casual, ok?_

_-Yuki Judai-_

Asuka blushed madly. She quickly change and went to the Osiris Red dining room.

_--at the Osiris Red dining room--_

"Judai-kun, Asuka is coming! Get ready, ok? And good luck!" Fubuki said in the headphone of Judai.

"Thanks, Fubuki-san!" Judai answered back and removed the headphone.

Someone knocked at the door. Judai fixed his clothes just to make sure he is alright. Then he opened the door.

"Hi Asu…ka--" Judai's mouth dropped as he saw Asuka in a very sexy outfit (I don't want to describe it. It will drive me nuts!).

Judai leaded Asuka in the table, pulled her chair and let her sit.

Asuka asked Judai why did he do something like this and what is it for. Judai just replied with a smile and said, "You'll see."

When the food was served to the both of them, they started to talk about some things.

_--meanwhile--_

While Judai and Asuka are "dating", Fubuki was sneaking at the window of the Osiris Red dining room to see what they are going to do. He pulled out a paper and he wrote:

_Name: Judai Yuki_

_A very great guy, sometimes he acts dumb but very responsible with his actions, he has a secret crush on my sister, Asuka, and have a great dueling skills._

_Handsome Points: 100_

Fubuki nodded his head in agreement that Judai might be "the" guy for Asuka. So he continued to look at them.

_--inside the dining room of Osiris Red--_

A romantic music had played and Judai stands up, lend out his right hand with his left hand at the back and asked casually, "Do you want to dance, Tenjoin Asuka?"

Asuka felt that it might be embarrassing, but this is Judai. So, she accepted it. Judai's hands in her waist and Asuka's hands are in Judai's shoulder. As the music go on, they continued to dance.

(music: Say You'll Never Go by Erik Santos)

_How can I make it through the day  
Without you  
You have been so much a part of me (and if you'll go)  
I'll never know what to do  
How can I carry on my way  
The memories  
When all that is left is the pain of my history  
Why should I live my life today_

_I cannot live out on my own (I can't do anything at all)  
And just forget the love you've always shown  
And accept the fate of my condition  
Please don't ever go  
For I cannot live my life alone_

_Chorus  
Say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go out my way  
Say you'll never go  
For we can still go on  
And make it through  
Just say you'll never go  
Say you'll never go away_

_How can I make my dreams come true  
Without You  
You were the one who gave love to me (and don't you know)  
You are my fantasy_

_I cannot live out on my own (I can't do anything at all)  
And just forget the love you've always shown  
And accept the fate of my condition  
Please don't ever go  
For I cannot live my life alone_

_repeat Chorus twice_

The music ended but the two is still dancing gracefully. The two wanted it to last forever.

Fubuki was done in writing his "notes". This is what he wrote:

_As I look at those two, I know now that love is really everywhere._

_Fubuki sighs deeply Love is powerful than anything._

And after that, he went out of the dining room and went back to his room.

_--back to the lair of the Dark Duelists--_

"Judai you will soon taste my true power. No one will ever defeat me, no more. Even you and your friends. Pretty soon, you will experience a great defeat, in a different world so powerful." Shadow continued to laugh maniacally.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode **

**Xander's card:**

**

* * *

****Black Gem Tiger**

**ATK: 1600**

**DEF: N/A**

**LEVEL: N/A**

**EFFECT: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If there is a stronger monster in your opponent's side of the field than this card, send this card in the graveyard to inflict 2000 Life Point damage to your opponent. **


	4. Duels and Confessions

**Hi readers and to you Jaden'sgirl4ever! How was my writing in the previous episode? Was it good? Anyway, in this episode it will be a mix of romance and duels, of course. In the duel of Blade and Judai, it will be so, so sad. So please read and review and I hope you all will like my story. And by the way, I will send those episodes I've done a long time ago before I make episode 25, 26 and 27. It will be episodes 28, 29 and 30. I won't be having any author notes in those episodes. So without further ado, this is Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4: The Adventure at Serpentholm episode 27. Hope you will enjoy! Peace out! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 027--**

**Duels and Confessions**

_--Previously in _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_—_

_Fubuki was done in writing his "notes". This is what he wrote:_

_As I look at those two, I know now that love is really everywhere. _

_-Fubuki sighs deeply- Love is powerful than anything. _

_And after that, he went out of the dining room and went back to his room._

_--back to the lair of the Dark Duelists--_

"_Judai you will soon taste my true power. No one will ever defeat me, no more. Even you and your friends. Pretty soon, you will experience a great defeat, in a different world so powerful. Hahaha!" __Shadow continued to laugh maniacally._

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

**

* * *

**Monday morning today and a certain Osiris Red student, now the King of Obelisk Blue, Judai Yuki, is lying in his bed with his hands in the back of his head. He is thinking about what happened last night. He knows he felt something that he should tell Asuka about, but can't remember it. Finally, after hours of thinking, he remembered it. He _should _tell Asuka about what he feels for her. But something in his mind kept on stopping him to do so. It's like saying, "some other time".

Just like the saying: "If you will not tell what you really felt, it might haunt you for the rest of your life." If Judai won't tell Asuka about his feelings, it might lead him to a big mistake of his entire life. He just really can't help on just stocking it in his mind. He must say it. So, he plans to meet with Asuka, again, but this time it will be in the beach, _alone_. He plans to tell his feelings for her, little did he know that there is a big opening duel today, and he missed it. Guess what? He is late again.

_--at the dueling arena--_

"Students! I'm proud to present to all of you, a big opening duel will be held today. It will be the chosen duelists of Duel Academia versus the Pro-League champions and the champions of the Dragon Force and Animal Force of Duel Academia!" Principal Samejima announced as the students are cheering and applauding.

Just about time for Judai to show up.

"Hi guys! Did I miss anything?" Judai said with a goofy smile.

Everyone shrugged.

"This is gonna be great!" said Judai.

"Haha! You bet, Judai!" said Johan as he pulled out a thumbs up towards Judai.

Judai also did the same to Johan, with a smile.

"Hey slacker! You know, who is gonna duel today?" said the obvious, Jun Manjyome.

"Nope. Who is it anyway?" Judai said, confused.

"Didn't you know, aniki? Blade-kun, Xander-kun, Zeo-kun and Venom-kun are the chosen duelists of the school. And the one who are chose to duel them is you, Johan, Kaiji-san and Tsuichi-san," said the short, blue haired boy, Marafuji Sho.

"Sweet! I got to duel those guys! And you too, Johan!" said Judai.

Johan just gave him a smile.

"Now, let's all welcome. The chosen duelists of our school, Blade, Xander, Zeo and Venom!" Principal Samejima said as he pointed to the right stage. The four duelists came out and so students cheered. "And now, the champions of the Pro-League tournament, let's welcome, Yuki Judai and Johan Anderson! And last but not the least, the champion of both Dragon Force and Animal Force of Duel Academy, Matsumi Kaiji and Kaido Tsuichi!"

As Judai, Johan, Kaiji and Tsuichi went out to the stage; the students are applauding and cheering.

"The duelists who will compete to each other are the following:

1st duel: Judai Yuki V.S. Blade

2nd duel: Johan Anderson V.S. Xander

3rd duel: Kaiji Matsumi V.S. Zeo

4th duel: Tsuichi Kaido V.S. Venom

First duelists who will duel, please go to the duel stage and begin your duel!"

After they are done shuffling each others deck, both of them went back to their positions and they both shouted,

"DUEL!"

**Judai- 4000 LP**

**Blade- 4000 LP**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Judai said while he draw a card. He looked at it and smiled.

"I summon **E-hero Clayman** (ATK 800/ DEF 2000) in defense position. Kaado ni mai setto. Turn end."

Blade didn't say anything and just draw his card. He looked at it with serious face.

"I activate my magic card, **Dark Summoning**! With its effect, I can special summon a monster with a Dark-Hero in its name from my hand to the field. I special summon, **Dark-Hero Neos** (ATK 2500/DEF 2000)!" Blade said with a dark voice.

A monster then appears to be a look alike **E-hero Neos**, only in dark form and color.

"And with the effect of Dark-Hero Neos, I can destroy a monster that is not a Dark-Hero on the field, once per turn. Now attack, Dark-Hero Neos! Destroy Judai's E-hero Clayman with your special effect! Dark Neon Blast!"

E-hero Clayman is destroyed, causing an explosion on the field.

"Now, Dark-Hero Neos, direct attack! Neon Flash!"

Judai screamed painfully while his Life Points dropped to 1500.

**Judai- 1500 LP**

**Blade- 4000 LP**

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down."

Judai is amazed with a new version E-Heroes. He looks happy to see a new version, but Dark-Heroes? He doesn't know anybody that has a deck like that. Suddenly Winged Kuriboh appeared in the left shoulder of Judai. He is telling Judai that there is a dark energy coming out of Blade and Judai must be careful with it. Winged Kuriboh also told Judai that, Blade has a dark version of E-heroes that is very dangerous.

Judai just replied to Winged Kuriboh (I called it, "Mind talking"), using his mind, "Don't worry about me Hane Kuriboh, I'll be fine!" Judai smiled to Winged Kuriboh and continued his move.

"Ore no turn! Draw!"

_--meanwhile in the lair of the Dark Duelists--_

Shadow is watching the duel of Blade and Judai in his "Ball of Illusions". He can see it from there. He doesn't like to be in the duel right now because he had something important to do.

"Hmph! Judai is gonna be over soon. With the Dark-Hero deck of Blade, nothing can stop him."

_--back in the duel arena--_

"I activate my magic card, **The Warrior Returning Alive**! By its effect, I can return one monster from my cemetery into my hand. And I choose E-hero Clayman! And I activate one of my face-down cards, **Polymerization**! I fuse E-hero Clayman and **E-hero Bubbleman** to form **E-hero Mudball Man** (ATK ?/DEF 3000) in defense position! I end my turn."

Blade didn't say anything, and draws. He looked at the card and smirked.

"In all duelists I battled, you're the only one who has no fear against my Dark-Hero monsters. Let's just see if you're not gonna be scared with my next card!"

"Show me your card, Blade!" said Judai with an excitement feeling.

"Alright. I play my equip spell card, **Dark Force**! If there is a monster that is not a Dark-Hero and has ATK or DEF of 1000 or above, it can increase my Dark-Hero monsters by their ATK and DEF points! Now my Dark-Hero Neos' attack points are now 5500 points!"

Judai is shocked on Dark-Hero Neos' attack points. He can't imagine that his E-hero Mudball Man will be the one to increase a powerful monster of Blade.

"I activate again the effect of my Dark-Hero Neos to destroy your E-hero Mudball Man. Dark-Hero Neos, attack! Dark Neon Blast!"

Once again, the defensive monster of Judai has destroyed by the effect of Dark-Hero Neos.

"Now finish him off, Dark-Hero Neos! Neon Flash!"

Judai's friends are now worried about Judai, whether he will lose like that. Judai himself don't know what to do.

**Episode 27**

**Second Period**

**

* * *

**Judai forgot about his face-down card which is Negate Attack. Judai smiled and activated his trap.

"I activate my trap card, **Negate Attack**!"

Judai's friends in the audience seats felt relieved that Judai past that powerful attack of Blade.

_--in one of the audience seats--_

"Humph, he's just lucky in that shot. He will soon be over if he will not get a good card and if that Dark-Hero Neos will attack him." Manjyome said crossing his arms.

Everyone else nodded. All of them are worried about Judai.

_--back at the duel--_

"Your friend is right, Yuki Judai. You will be finished once you don't get a card. Impress me with your E-hero and Neo Spacian deck. I want to see your true power." Blade said in a dark voice.

"Of course, I will, Blade. Draw!" Judai draws a card and he smiled.

"I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards." Judai draws two cards from his deck. It was a Polymerization and E-hero Edgeman.

"I activate another Polymerization from my hand to fuse E-hero Edgeman and E-hero Wildman to form **E-hero Wild Jaggyman** (ATK 2600/DEF 2300)!"

Blade gets mad when Judai summons his monster.

"I now activate my field spell card, **Skyscraper**! According to the effect of Skyscraper, if my E-hero monsters' attack points are lower than your monsters', it can increase its attack points by 1000. This means my E-hero Wild Jaggyman's attack points are 3600 points."

Blade chuckled, "My Dark-Hero Neos is much more powerful than your weak monster!"

Judai closed his while he is smiling, "Think again, Blade."

"What?!"

"I activate my E-hero Wild Jaggyman's special effect! It can attack my opponent's monsters directly without getting damaged."

Blade grinned his teeth in annoyance.

"Now, attack E-hero Wild Jaggyman! Destroy Dark-Hero Neos!"

Finally, Dark-Hero Neos is destroyed.

"E-hero Wild Jaggyman, direct attack!"

**Judai- 1500 LP**

**Blade- 400 LP**

Blade was attacked by E-hero Wild Jaggyman but he doesn't look exhausted, it looks like nothing happened to him.

Judai and all the students are shocked about this. They are confused why Blade is not hurt by that attack.

_--in the audience seats--_

"How did he do that-saurus?!" Kenzan said.

"Blade is really like that." A voice came from behind them and appeared to be Xander.

Jim doesn't care about him and just continued to watch the duel.

"Can you tell us why, Xander?" said Sho.

"Well, for the sake of all of you champions, alright. Blade is a very mysterious duelist that enrolled here in Duel Academy with me. We're best friends since we're young and I can tell whenever he is enjoying a game, he became furious." Xander explained.

"What do you mean furious?" said Manjyome.

"When he is enjoying a game he is never gonna be hurt by any powerful monster on the field that can attack him."

All of them are shocked about this, except for Jim because he is ignoring Xander.

_--back at the duel--_

Blade chuckles.

"I really enjoy whenever a monster hit me."

Judai is now scared of Blade. Based on his appearance and basically when he is attacked by monsters he is never hurt.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Blade said as he draws a card.

"I will make you suffer using my Dark-Hero deck. I activate my spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark-Hero Neos. I activate another spell card, Polymerization to fuse Dark-Hero Neos and **Dark-Hero Lightning Man** to summon **Dark-Hero of Darkness** (ATK 3000/DEF 3000)!"

A warrior monster with a sword that has sparks of lightning and his body covered with complete black and evil theme.

Judai, his friends and all the students are shocked again in the powerful monster Blade has summoned.

"I activate his effect which increases his attack points by 1000 for each Dark-Hero on my cemetery. And I got two (Dark-Hero Neos and Dark-Hero Lightning Man). Which means my monster's attack points is 5000! Now attack. Dark-Hero of Darkness! Destroy his E-hero Wild Jaggyman! Dark Power!"

Dark-Hero of Darkness attacked E-hero Wild Jaggyman and it decreases Judai's Life Points to 0.

**Judai- 0 LP**

**Blade- 400 LP**

Everyone is shocked about this.

After Judai lost, he went straight into the beach to freshen up a bit.

_--in the lair of the Dark Duelists--_

"Very good, Blade. Very good." Shadow laughed again for another victory.

_--in the duel arena--_

Everybody is still shocked about this, especially Judai's friends.

This is the first time Jim, O'Brien, Amon and Johan watch Judai lose. Because they weren't here in Judai's second year, they didn't know that Judai had also lost once to Ryo and Edo.

Asuka asked permission to Fubuki if she can follow Judai in the beach. She also remembered that they were supposed to meet at the beach today.

Fubuki just nodded and Asuka went off. Manjyome wanted to go with Asuka but he was stopped by Fubuki.

"What is wrong with you, shisho? I want to go with Tenjoin-kun, too!" Manjyome said.

**A.N: **'Shisho' means 'master' in Japanese. If you're watching the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, you will know the reason why.

"No, just leave them alone for a while Manjyome-kun. They have to talk about something." Fubuki said smiling.

They didn't know what it is, but they are sure it is something between the both of them. And also, Judai had just lost to Blade so someone has to cheer him up. They are sure that, Asuka will be the one to do that.

_--in the beach--_

Judai was just staring at the blue sea. He just can't take it whenever he loses, especially to another Hero deck user like Blade. He lost to Edo and he accepted it. But in this duel, it's different. It's like his lost to Blade made him hurt or maybe made him mad.

"Judai!" a voice came from behind. Judai turned around to see Asuka.

He just realized that he just left the arena without saying it to his friends. He suddenly remembered that he was also supposed to meet Asuka in the beach today.

Judai then felt Asuka hugged him. "Judai, where have you been anyway? I was worried about you!" Asuka said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to make you worry. I was just shocked about what happened awhile ago. I'm really sorry, Asuka." Judai said and by the time Judai said this, Asuka let go of Judai.

"Asuka, the reason I told you to meet me here in the beach is that, I wanna tell you my feelings. You see, Asuka, we've been friends since our first duel. And I'm gonna say that, when I first met you, I felt something. I realized this feeling after my duel with Harrington. And you know what? I really do know what fiancé is. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. In that situation, I really don't know what to say. So, I just excused myself that I don't know that word. And I really know that, you don't want to have a fiancé yet, so I just keep it to myself. I decided to tell you this, after we graduate. But now, I really can't help but to say it. Asuka Tenjoin, I love you."

Asuka is shocked about this. She is really happy that Judai feels the same way she feels about him. She just realized now.

Their faces were inches apart when someone interrupted them.

"Yuki Judai, we need to come with us." Blade said with Xander, Zeo and Venom following him at the back.

"If you're gonna hurt Asuka then you're going to through me!" Judai said protecting Asuka.

The four of them laughed at Judai's actions.

"True love never dies, but for the Dark Duelists it will certainly die!" Xander said.

The four of them draw one card from their deck and tried to summon it but, was stopped by three duelists. Blade, Xander, Zeo and Venom looked behind them to reveal the faces of Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran. The three of them summoned their ace cards and tried to attack Blade, Xander, Zeo and Venom but they disappeared.

Judai and Asuka are confused on what's going on but they thanked Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran for helping them.

"You're Yuki Judai, right?" said Kaiji.

"Yeah. Why? And what are those Dark Duelists?"

"The Dark Duelists is consisted of five duelists and one leader. The five duelists are here in your academy and we're going to stop them no matter what." Tsuichi explained.

"Their leader is Shadow. We've been sent here in your academy by our principal to stop them. And also, we need the help of your friends to stop them. Our principal has given us an order to find you, Yuki Judai and your friends. Those Dark Duelists will do anything to revive the ultimate monster." Shawran added.

"What ultimate monster?" Asuka asked.

"We are not sure yet what that monster is." Kaiji said.

"Alright, we'll help you. If it's saving the world thing, then I'm on!" Judai said.

Asuka just nodded in agreement.

"But, you will have to tell our friends about it. And besides let's go back to our dorm, I'm starving!" Judai said as he ran off to his dorm. The others just sweatdropped.

'It's really destined to be you, Yuki Judai. We don't know what will happen, but we're sure that you're the perfect hero to save all of us. I just knew it.' Kaiji thought to himself as they all walked off.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode**

**Blade's card:**

**

* * *

****Dark-Hero Neos**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 2000**

**LEVEL: 7**

**EFFECT: This can only be special summoned by the effect of Dark Summoning. If this card is summoned or special summoned successfully, you can destroy one monster on your opponents' field once per turn. Also, if this card is special summoned by the effect of Dark Summoning, it is not destroyed.  
**


	5. The Three Mystical Gods!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 028--**

**The Three Mystical Gods!**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_--_

"_You're Yuki Judai, right?" __said Kaiji._

"_Yeah. Why? And what are those Dark Duelists?" _

"_The Dark Duelists is consisted of five duelists and one leader. The five duelists are here in your academy and we're going to stop them no matter what." __Tsuichi explained._

"_Their leader is Shadow. We've been sent here in your academy by our principal to stop them. And also, we need the help of your friends to stop them. Our principal has given us an order to find you, Judai Yuki and your friends. Those Dark Duelists will do anything to revive the ultimate monster." __Shawran added._

"_What ultimate monster?" __Asuka asked._

"_We are not sure yet what that monster is." __Kaiji said. _

"_Alright, we'll help you. If it's saving the world thing, then I'm on!" __Judai said. _

_Asuka just nodded in agreement. _

"_But, you will have to tell our friends about it. And besides let's go back to our dorm, I'm starving!" __Judai said as he ran off to his dorm. The others just sweatdropped. _

'_It's really destined to be you, Yuki Judai. We don't know what will happen, but we're sure that you're the perfect hero to save all of us. I just know it.' __Kaiji thought to himself as they all walked off. _

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

**

* * *

**Judai and his friends already know that the Devil Hand has returned to revenge on them. They didn't know that the Dark Duelists and the Devil Hand are planning something bad to the school so they gather around Manjyome's room with the three transfer students: Kaiji, Tsuichi, and Shawran.

But then, Daitokuji-sensei appeared from the spirit ball in Pharaoh's mouth and began speaking to Judai and his friends that made them shock.

"Judai-kun! I've never seen you since last year. How are you and your friends?"

"We're fine, sensei. But, we heard that the Devil Hand and the Dark Duelists have come again here in Duel Academia because they want revenge on us," said Judai with a worried look on his face.

"Um, Daitokuji-sensei, I don't want to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" said the confused Johan Anderson.

"Oh, that's right. Judai-kun, Johan-kun please come here. I want to give you this," said Daitokuji-sensei as he hand each of them a card.

"Those are very special cards and I want the two of you to take care of it. I gave you those cards because I know that you are the one responsible for it." Daitokuji-sensei continued.

The others are just shock when they saw the cards. They have never seen those cards before.

"What are those cards, sensei?" said Manjyome.

"They are just the two of the Three Mystical Gods," Daitokuji-sensei replied.

"THREE MYSTICAL GODS?!" all of them said in unison including Judai and Johan.

"I've heard of that. The Three Mystical Gods are very mysterious cards. I've also heard that President Pegasus of the Industrial Illusions hasn't discovered it yet. Those cards have infinite power that only the chosen duelists can handle its power. And I think they have chosen the both of you, isn't that right sensei?" explained Tsuichi.

"Yes, Tsuichi-kun. Judai-kun, you and your friends must stop the Devil Hand and the Dark Duelists. Those cards can help you from stopping them. Promise me that you will take care of those cards. Don't let the Devil Hand or the Dark Duelists hand over those cards from the both of you. Me and Kagemaru-san know all about the Three Mystical Gods.

"But we discovered that we cannot activate the power of the Three Mystical Gods because it needs the chosen duelists. So, we attacked the Duel Academia to look on the chosen duelists. And we found that one of them is Judai-kun. But after that, we lost against Judai-kun and we never activated the Three Mystical Gods nor told all of you about it," explained Daitokuji-sensei.

"So, you knew all along about the Three Mystical Gods before," said Johan.

"Yes. Also, to activate the infinite power of the Three Mystical Gods, the chosen duelists must release a very powerful energy in their duel. Just like what happened on Johan-kun when he released the power of the Rainbow Dragon," continued Daitokuji-sensei.

"Don't remind of that. We almost got killed in the way on saving Johan in the Different World," said the uncaring, Manjyome Jun, while the others sweatdropped.

"And one more thing, Judai-kun and Johan-kun, the Three Mystical Gods are Neo, the Elemental God, which is yours, Judai-kun and Spartan, the Light God, which is yours Johan-kun. However, there is still one more Mystical God that you haven't seen yet. Kagemaru-san and I didn't know about the last Mystical God, but I'm sure it's powerful. So, good luck to all of you."

Judai and his friends know already the Three Mystical Gods from Daitokuji-sensei and they thanked him before Pharaoh swallowed the spirit ball again. Judai and Johan don't know what to do now since they already hold a very tough responsibility on keeping the two of the Three Mystical Gods. But, they are excited in using it.

--_in an unknown location_--

"Shadow-dono, Judai and his friends already know about the Three Mystical Gods. What do you want us to do?" said Blade as he bowed down against his master.

"Just let him be, Blade. You and Xander must keep an eye on Judai and his friends. Oh, and by the way, call Kian. I need to tell him something," ordered Shadow.

"Yes, Shadow-dono," said Blade as he walked away to find Kian. 'What is he planning now? He never calls Kian that often,' Blade thought to himself as he walks in a dark corridor.

After a while, Blade already saw the door to the room of Kian. Kian's room is very large, as large as Jun's room in Osiris Red. Blade went inside only to find Kian sleeping. Blade went to Kian's bed and wakes him up. Kian yawned and already went outside to his master. Blade didn't told him yet, but it seems that Kian already know why he has waken up by Blade.

Blade disappeared and went to the Duel Academia entrance only to find Xander waiting for him.

"You ready, Blade? I'm sure this is gonna be fun!" Xander smirked as he look at the Duel Academia building.

"Yeah, I'm ready" was all Blade could say this time. He is thinking about what would Shadow and Kian talk about since this is the first time his master told him to call Kian.

**Episode 28 **

**Second Period **

**

* * *

**--_back to Manjyome's room_--

"Wow! I never saw like these cards before! I would like to try them now!" Judai exclaimed as he shouted those words all over again like the millionth time already. And the others sweatdropped as Judai said those words again.

"Will you just shut up, slacker! We all know that you are excited on using that Mystical God of yours. So, please, SHUT UP!" Manjyome yelled with an irritated face. Judai stopped what he was doing and shut his mouth.

"You're just jealous that Judai and Johan were the chosen duelists of those Mystical Gods, Manjyome/Manjyome-senpai!" Sho and Kenzan muttered in unison.

Manjyome immediately heard that and shouted, "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

The others sweatdropped again. Johan walk out from his seat and went to the door.

"Guys, if you need me, I'll be near the beach," said Johan.

"We're also gonna go with you, Johan," said Kaiji as Shawran and Tsuichi following in his back.

The four of them begin to walk to the beach when suddenly so many duelists with black cloak block their way. All of them activated their duel disks, summoning their own monsters. The monsters and the duelists circled around Johan, Kaiji, Tsuichi, and Shawran. The four of them, have no more choice but to also activate their duel disks and summon their monsters. Johan summons **Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus **(ATK 1800/DEF 1200), Kaiji summons **Curse of Dragon** (ATK 2000/DEF 1500), Shawran summons **Battle Ox** (ATK 1700/DEF 1000) and Tsuichi summons **Behemoth the King of all Animals** (ATK 2700/DEF 1500). The four of them attacked those duelists' monsters altogether and causes a big explosion.

All of the monsters are destroyed and the duelists disappeared. But then, one of the dark duelists show up and it appeared to be Kian.

"What are you doing here, Kian? Are you the one who send those duelists?" the mad Shawran yelled.

"Just relax, Shawran. I won't hurt you. But, I will show no mercy to your friends! I summon my ultimate monster!" Kian said. The four duelists are amazed in the monster that they have never seen before.

_--outside the Osiris Red dorm--_

The rest of the gang, Judai, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, Manjyome, Fubuki, Jim, O'Brien, and Amon are now running to where they saw that explosion. They are just surprised by a very strange monster they have never seen before. According to Amon, that monster is called the **Dark Cloud Knight** (ATK 2400/DEF 2000). That monster is very rare. Only a chosen duelist can use that card. The others just stare there with awe.

"Let's go! We don't have time for that thing," said O'Brien as he run to the forest as the others follow him at the back.

_--back to Johan, Tsuichi, Kaiji, Shawran and Kian--_

Johan, Shawran and Kaiji all fall to their knees. Kian sends a big smoke for all of them not to see anything. Judai and the others are not aware that Kian is planning already to take Tsuichi with him. He punched Tsuichi in the stomach so that he will feel unconscious and he escaped with Tsuichi. When the smoke cleared, Judai and the others just saw Johan, Shawran and Kaiji fall to their knees.

"I think this is because of that monster, Dark Cloud Knight," said Manjyome.

'But how can it be? If it is true, then where is Tsuichi? Could it be…?' Amon thought to himself. 'No. It can't be. Kian won't do anything for Shadow. He envies me a lot. Why would he do that to Tsuichi?'

"Guys, Tsuichi is not here," said Amon and all of them stop their movements.

"WHAT?!" all of them said in unison.

"I think we should find him, now. Maybe he is still here in the forest," Amon suggested.

"How do you know about that, Amon?" Sho asked just to make sure he is correct.

"We all know that Kian won't do anything for Shadow. And he won't act like that because he worked alone, even though he is in the Dark Duelists," Amon explained.

"……" everyone is speechless. Amon is right. Kian won't do that for Shadow. So, they just separate in 2 groups, so that the other group can accompany Johan, Shawran and Kaiji in the infirmary.

1) Asuka, Sho, and Kenzan- they will be the one who will accompany Johan, Shawran and Kaiji in the infirmary.

2) Judai, Fubuki, Manjyome, Jim, O'Brien and Amon- they will find Shawran in the forest.

**A/N:** I send Fubuki in the other group with Judai so that he won't be like an extra character anymore, and, so that he can do something responsible to the group.

The groups separate already and began doing their jobs. Judai, Fubuki, Manjyome, Jim, O'Brien and Amon already went to different directions of the forest. While Asuka, Kenzan and Sho began to take Johan, Shawran and Kaiji into the infirmary.

_--back to the unknown location--_

"Well done, Kian," Shadow said as he ordered the others to put Tsuichi's body in front of him.

"Tsuichi. So nice to see you. I never thought that you know something like that about the Three Mystical Gods."

Just then, Tsuichi woke up weakly. He heard Shadow and just yelled "If you think that I will tell you all about the Three Mystical Gods, then you're WRONG!! I WON'T TELL YOU THAT!!! I WON'T BETRAY MY FRIENDS!!"

Shadow laughs in Tsuichi's statement about not telling him about the Three Mystical Gods and replied, "Tsuichi, I know you would say that so that's why…" Shadow didn't finish his sentence but it made Tsuichi's face shock on what he saw.

"NOOOOO!!!" Tsuichi shouted in pain.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode**

**Kian's card:**

**

* * *

****Dark Cloud Knight**

**ATK: 2400 **

**DEF: 2000**

**LEVEL: 7**

**EFFECT: Discard one Cloud-type monster on your hand and destroy one Spell, Trap or Monster card on your opponent's field. Increase your Life Points by the total number of Cloud-type monsters in your graveyard. **


	6. Our Special Mission: Save Asuka'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 029--**

**'Our Special Mission: Save Asuka!'**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Season 4_--_

"_Guys, Tsuichi is not here," __said Amon and all of them stop their movements._

"_WHAT!" __all of them said in unison._

"_I think we should find him, NOW! Maybe he is still here in the forest," __Amon suggested._

"_How do you know about that, Amon?" __Sho asked just to make sure he is correct._

"_We all know that Kian won't do anything for Shadow. And he won't act like that because he worked alone, even though he is in the Dark Duelists," __Amon explained._

_--switch back to the unknown location--_

"_Well done, Kian,"__ Shadow said as he ordered the others to put Tsuichi's body in front of him._

"_Shawran. So nice to see you. I never thought that you know something like that about the Three Mystical Gods." _

_Just then, Tsuichi woke up weakly. He heard Shadow and just yelled __"If you think that I will tell you all about the Three Mystical Gods, then you're WRONG!! I WON'T TELL YOU THAT!!! I WON'T BETRAY MY FRIENDS!!" _

_Shadow laughs in Tsuichi's statement about not telling him about the Three Mystical Gods and said __"Tsuichi, I know you would say that so that's why…" __Shadow didn't finish his sentence but it made Tsuichi's face shock on what he saw. _

"_NOOOOO!!!" __Tsuichi shouted in pain. _

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru **

**

* * *

**_--in the forest--_

Judai and the others are still finding Tsuichi everywhere in the forest.

"TSUICHI!"

All of them shouted the name of Tsuichi in their location, but there was no response. They didn't found Tsuichi anywhere. Then, they all just decided to go back in their meeting place, in the center of the forest to talk it over. Luckily, all of them came back.

"Did anyone of you found Tsuichi?" asked Amon.

All of them face the ground. Amon knows that neither one of them didn't find Tsuichi. When suddenly, Tsuichi reappeared in front of them. Judai and the others quickly held Tsuichi up and he weakly explain what had happened to him.

"Shadow… defeated… me… in a… duel. Judai-kun… he is… your…" Tsuichi cut his sentence as he passed out. All of them accompanied Tsuichi into the infirmary, except for Amon. He sneaked behind them to find the lair of Shadow by himself.

_--in the infirmary--_

Johan finaly woke up after his long sleep. When he sat up, he saw Kaiji and Shawran still fast asleep on the other beds and also, Asuka, Sho and Kenzan waiting for him to wake up.

"Asuka? Sho? Kenzan? What am I doing here?" asked Johan as he tried to get up.

"Good afternoon, Johan! At last you're awake!" Sho said as he put a smile on his face.

"You have been sent here in the infirmary because of what happened on the forest awhile ago. Good thing is, we saw you, Kaiji and Tsuichi. Or else, something might happen to the three of you," said Asuka as she explained everything to Johan.

"Thanks. Hey, where is Judai and the others?" asked Johan.

"Judai and the others are…" Kenzan has been cut off by a sudden knock on the door. Kenzan opened the door and he was surprised when he saw Blade and Xander.

Blade suddenly punched Kenzan in the stomach and went inside. Xander sent a smoke bomb and everything turns into smoke. And when the smoke cleared, Johan and Sho quickly helped Kenzan up. When Johan turns back, he noticed that Asuka is missing. Johan, Sho and Kenzan all have the same thing in mind, 'Blade and Xander!'

Suddenly, Johan noticed a paper on the floor and picked it. When he unfolded the paper, he read it. It says:

_You must go to the forest, Johan Anderson and Judai Yuki._

_Bring your Mystical Gods with you, or else, Miss Tenjoin will get hurt._

_-Dark Duelists_

'This is not good. I must get Judai, QUICKLY!' Johan thought to himself as he clenched his fist.

"What is on the paper, Johan?" said Sho.

"Sho, where is Judai and the others? I need to find him," said Johan seriously, not answering Sho's question.

"They're in the forest--" Sho was cut off as Johan run as fast as he could to the forest. "Wait, Johan!" Sho shouted but it was too late. Johan ran without stopping. Sho sighed and saw the paper Johan was holding awhile ago. He read it and was shocked. He followed Johan to the forest, quickly.

Meanwhile, while Johan was running through the corridor, he suddenly bumped into someone. Both he and the student fell off the floor. When Johan opened his eyes, he was surprised to see, Judai.

"JUDAI! Come with me. I'll explain everything later," Johan said dragging Judai to the forest.

_--in the forest--_

"Where are those guys?" said Xander.

Suddenly a hooded figure appeared in front of them. "Shadow-dono!" Blade and Xander exclaimed and just bow down before the figure.

"Where are those duelists? They are supposed to be here now," said the hooded figure with a mad face towards the two.

Suddenly Judai and Johan appeared and they activated their duel disks. Judai first spoke.

"I won't forgive you Shadow! Come on, let's duel!"

"Alright, then. I've been waiting so long to duel you seriously, Yuki Judai," said the hooded figure with a smirk and he also activated his duel disk.

"But Shadow-dono--" Blade said but was interrupted by Xander.

"Don't worry, Blade. Shadow-dono can take care of those two,"

Blade looked at Xander and back into his master, hoping he will win.

"DUEL!"

**Judai- 4000 LP**

**Johan- 4000 LP**

**Shadow- 8000 LP**

Before anyone can draw, Shadow removed his coat and revealed to be a duelist with a silver mask. Judai and Johan were surprised by this. Shadow put his left hand with his duel disk up to the sky. And suddenly their surroundings turns to a darkness theme. Judai and Johan were confused on what's going on.

"In this duel, we're going to play the Dark Game! This game is a very special game. It's not the Dark Game you played before Judai. This Dark Game has a different rule. We are going to follow the Life-or-Death duel. Just like what happen in the Different World. But in the end of the duel, there will be a judgement rule whether the winner will get their opponent's ace card or die. So, it's your turn," Shadow explained, again, with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll draw! Get ready for this, Shadow!" said Judai as he look at his cards in his hand.

"First, I play **Polymerization** to fuse **E-hero Avian** (ATK 1600/DEF 1400) and **E-hero Burstlady** (ATK 1200/DEF 800) in my hand to summon **E-hero Flame Wingman** (ATK 2100/DEF 1200)! Next, **E-hero Flame Wingman** with **E-hero Sparkman** (ATK 1600/DEF 1400) to summon **E-hero Shining Flare Wingman** (ATK 2500/DEF 2100)! Lucky for you, it can't attack yet. So I'll end my turn with two face-downs."

"My turn. Draw! I summon **Gem Beast Topaz Tiger** (ATK 1600/DEF N/A) in attack mode and I end my turn with a facedown," said Johan.

"Good. Draw!" said Shadow. When he drew the card, it's like he pick his sword. And he performs a slash towards Judai and Johan. Judai and Johan received the slash and they hurt badly. Judai realizes that drawing-of-the-card technique.

'That technique. It's impossible. No one can perform that technique, except a…' Judai didn't say the word but he was completely shock as it looks familiar to him.

"I face two cards face-down and I end my turn," said Shadow.

"Alright, my turn! Draw! Now, E-hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack Shadow!" said Judai as he commanded his monster to attack. Suddenly, the face-down card of Shadow activated.

"Not so fast, Judai! I activate my face-down card, **Magic Cylinder**! With its effect, instead of my Life Points taking the damage, it will be you who will take the damage for me!" said Shadow as the attack points of E-hero Shining Flare Wingman decreased Judai's Life Points into 1500.

**Judai- 1500**

"Judai! Are you alright?" Johan asked trying to go to help Judai. But was blocked by a Dark Shield (see below for explanation).

"Ha! No one must move from their positions. If you do, well you will be electrocuted by the Dark Shield," said Shadow as he burst out with laughter.

Johan looked at Shadow, gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he was annoyed by Shadow's statement. He really doesn't like Dark Games like this. He doesn't want people, especially those who are important to him, get hurt just because of his favorite game used in a dark force.

Then a minute passed after the attack of E-hero Shining Flare Wingman, Judai suddenly woke up weakly.

"Johan… don't… underestimate… Shadow. He is a… very powerful duelist," said Judai weakly to Johan and gave him a thumbs up and says, "And don't worry, Johan! I'm fine!"

Johan smiled in return and nodded to Judai. His face turned to Shadow with a serious face. 'I don't know anything about your identity or your skill as a duelist, but I will try to defeat you to save my friend from danger,' Johan thought to himself.

"Alright let's continue this duel! Draw! I summon **Gem Beast Amethyst Cat** (ATK 1200/DEF N/A) in attack position. And I put a card face-down. I end my turn."

"It's my turn. Draw!" said Shadow as he did again the slash he did awhile ago that made Judai and Johan suffer in pain. Shadow just love to let his opponent suffer first, before they can taste his power.

"I activate my face-down card, **Graceful Charity**. Because of its effect, I can draw three new cards from my deck and discard two cards," said Shadow as he drew the card he has been finally waiting for (Chaos King Dragon- Envoy of the End). He smirked and finally discards his two cards.

"I special summon, **Chaos King Dragon- Envoy of the End** (ATK 3000/DEF 2500). The cards I discarded awhile ago are **Different Dimension Dragon** and **Dragon Zombie**. And by the effect of my Chaos King Dragon, if I remove a Light and a Dark monster from my graveyard, I can special summon it on my field. And I removed Different Dimension Dragon and Dragon Zombie to special summon this card. Now attack, Chaos King Dragon! Attack Gem Beast Amethyst Cat!" said Shadow as he saw Gem Beast Amethyst Cat being destroyed by his Chaos King Dragon.

He then laughs after the monster of Johan went to the graveyard. Shadow, as you can see, is a guy who is really a cold-hearted. He like to see the monsters of his opponent being destroyed by his monster, he likes his opponent to feel suffer and he likes to play his own Dark Game even though it's just a normal duelist. Johan's Life Points becomes 2200.

**Johan- 2200**

"I end my turn with two face-downs," said Shadow.

Judai and Johan are very tired of Shadow's drawing play. Whenever Shadow will draw a card, a slash will hit Judai and Johan together that make them suffer. Somehow, for Judai, it seems he's used to this kind of suffer before. He doesn't know why, but he's used to it.

**Episode 29**

**Second Period **

**

* * *

**_--outside the arena—_

Sho and Kenzan run as fast as they could to catch up with Johan, but he was no where to be found. They looked around Duel Academy, but they didn't found him. Then suddenly a big explosion appeared deep in the forest. Both of them hurried in the forest thinking that maybe Johan is there.

They're almost there, but the duelists with black cloak suddenly appeared and blocked their way. Those duelists told Sho and Kenzan that they must not interfere the battle of their master. But instead of just standing there, Sho and Kenzan activated their duel disks and summon their ace cards and let them attack the duelists. Then suddenly, the others, Manjyome, Fubuki, Misawa, Kaiji, Tsuichi, Shawran, Jim and O'Brien came and helped Sho and Kenzan battle against those duelists.

_--back to the duel of Johan, Judai and Shadow--_

It's Judai's turn but he is still not drawing any single card. 'I experienced this kind of feeling before, but why?'

"Judai, it's your turn," said Johan as he looked confused why Judai hasn't drawn any card yet.

"What?" said Judai snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said it's your turn. Come on, we're waiting," said Johan.

"Oh, sorry!" Judai tried to put a fake laugh and scratch his head as he looked at Johan.

Judai just decided to continue the duel rather than thinking about that thing all over again.

"Alright! Draw! I put a card face-down. And I summon **E-hero Clayman** (ATK 800/DEF 2000) in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" said Johan as he look at the card. He smirk suddenly, and he look at Shadow.

"I place a card face-down. I end my turn,"

"Draw!" Shadow did again the slash-drawing technique. And it hurt Judai and Johan badly and the both of them knelt down with their right knee up.

As Shadow looked at his card, he smiled in triumph. Judai and Johan are confused why Shadow is like that.

"The both of you will really love this card. I sacrifice my Chaos King Dragon and all my monsters on my deck to summon my own ultimate Mystical God!" said Shadow when suddenly a knight with dark clothing, with lightning sparks surrounding it, with darkness attitude (duh!), and a red eyes.

Judai and Johan are surprised that Shadow also has a Mystical God like them. The both of them have never seen a card like this dark before.

"I want to introduce to the both of you, my ultimate ace card, **Lotus, the Dark God** (ATK ?/DEF ?)!" said Shadow as he laughs evilly. Judai and Johan are very surprised by the look of the Dark God.

"Lotus meet the heroes, and heroes meet your doom!" said Shadow as he laugh again.

'At last, me and Johan already know what the last Mystical God is. I'll make sure that me and Johan will also summon our ultimate Mystical God so that we may know the true power of the Dark God,' Judai thought to himself again. He knows that Johan is thinking the same thing, so he will really try his best to win this duel, for Asuka.

"I will not attack yet. It's your turn, Judai!"

"Alright! Draw!" Judai smiled at the card he just drew and he looked at Shadow.

"Alright! Let's get this game on! I sacrifice all my monsters on my deck and on my field to summon, **Neo, the Elemental God** (ATK ?/DEF ?)!" said Judai as a knight with an armor-like suit, had very sharp sword, had long cape and, of course, a hero attitude. Johan and even Judai are surprised to see what Neo, the Elemental God looks like. But instead of worrying about the Mystical God's effect, Shadow just smirked and hoping to see the real power of it.

"Wow! Cool card, Judai!" said Johan as he still looks at Neo, the Elemental God.

"Yeah! I never seen such a cool card like this before!" said Judai, excited to see its power.

"Ok. I won't attack yet, also. Your turn, Johan. And I hope you can also get your own Mystical God!" said Judai smiling at Johan and Johan smiled and also nodded in return.

"Ok, my turn. Draw!" Johan draws a card and gets his own Mystical God. "Yes! I sacrifice all my monsters on the field and on my deck to summon **Spartan, the Light God**!" Johan declared as a knight with a large katakana and held it in his left shoulder, had a light blue armor, also had a long cape like Neo, and a hero attitude.

**A/N: **Just look at Ichido's sword of Bleach, that's how Spartan's sword is

"Cool monster, Johan!"

"Thanks, Judai! Now, I won't attack," said Johan as he smiled.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" said Shadow as he did the slash-drawing technique. But, good thing, it didn't hurt Judai and Johan because of their Mystical Gods.

"I see that both of you are two of the chosen duelists to handle those Mystical Gods. Well, it won't last for long! I activate the effect of Lotus, the Dark God! By its effect, his attack points increase in 1000 points for each DARK-type monster on my graveyard. I have 20 of them in the graveyard. So its attack points increase to 20000 points!"

"Wow! It also has an effect like that? Well, Neo and Spartan also have the same effect, you know. It also increases their attack points by the number of Elemental-Heroes in my graveyard and Light monsters in Johan's graveyard!"

**A/N:** In this duel, all of the Gem Beast monsters are in the graveyard, unlike their special effect that they can't be sent to the graveyard but they will just stay in the field in Johan's spell/trap card zones. However, Johan told them that they will be sent to the graveyard for their own good to special summon Spartan, the Light God. MY MAIN POINT IS: THE GEM BEASTS ARE IN THE GRAVEYARD, NOT ON THE FIELD.

"Now attack, Lotus, the Dark God! Death Impact!"

Judai and Johan looked at each other and nodded. Both of them agreed to attack Lotus, the Dark God together with their own Mystical God.

"Neo, the Elemental God attack! Elemental Sword Slash!"

"You too, Spartan, the Light God! Sword of Light!"

The three Mystical Gods attacked at the same time and causes a very big light that all of the duelists (including the gang, Blade and Xander, those duelists with black cloak, and even Judai, Johan and Shadow) have to shield themselves with their arms in front of their faces.

They didn't know that, that light has some connection to their new adventure. The whole gang (Judai, Johan, Sho, Kenzan, Fubuki, Manjyome, Jim, O'Brien, Amon, Misawa, Kaiji, Tsuichi, and Shawran), and the Dark Duelists disappeared into the light and they went to a very mysterious place they have never seen before.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode **

**Shadow's card:**

**

* * *

****Chaos King Dragon- Envoy of the End**

**ATK: 3000**

**DEF: 2500**

**LEVEL: 8**

**EFFECT: This card is not activated by common call. Remove one light and one dark monster from your graveyard and start a special call for it. Pay 1000 Life Points, all your cards in hand, can go to the graveyard and at the same time, your opponent will lose 3000 Life Points. **

**

* * *

****Duel Information**

**Dark Shield **

**-This is a shield that blocks duelists to help or go to the other duelist. In short, if this shield is activated, you can't go out from your position. This shield is only activated in Shadow Games. **


	7. The Fall at Serpentholm

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 030--**

**The Fall at Serpentholm, the City of Destruction!**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Season 4_--_

"_Now attack, Lotus, the Dark God! Death Impact!" _

_Judai and Johan looked at each other and nodded. Both of them agreed to attack Lotus, the Dark God together with their own Mystical God._

"_Neo, the Elemental God attack! Elemental Sword Slash!" _

"_You too, Spartan, the Light God! Sword of Light!" _

_The three Mystical Gods attacked at the same time and causes a VERY big light that all of the duelists (including the gang, Blade and Xander, those duelists with black cloak, and even Judai, Johan and Shadow) have to shield themselves with their arms in front of their faces. _

_They didn't know that, that light has some connection to their new adventure. The whole gang (Judai, Johan, Sho, Kenzan, Fubuki, Manjyome, Jim, O'brien, Amon, Misawa, Kaiji, Tsuichi, and Shawran), and the Dark Duelists disappeared into the light and they went to a very mysterious place they have never seen before._

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

**

* * *

**After the 2-V.S.-1 duel between Judai, Johan and Shadow, they all have been in a very mysterious place where there is cracked blue floors, destroyed buildings and high mountains. Judai, Kaiji, Shawran and Tsuichi are in a cave still unconscious after the beam of light captured them. Suddenly, Judai woke up, only to find the others still unconscious and asleep.

'What is this place?" Judai thought as he scratches the back of his head. 'Maybe it's because of that light. But where are we anyway?"

After Judai thought for a moment, he decided to look outside the dark cave. He then found the monster, Red Eyes Black Dragon, attacking a mountain many times, controlled by a mysterious duelist. Judai tried to look closer but was stopped by Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran yawning and already awake. Kaiji spoke first.

"Judai-kun, where are you going?" Kaiji asked.

"Nothing. I just wanna see why that Red Eyes Black Dragon is attacking that mountain, almost a millionth time already," Judai said while pointing at the monster.

"Tsuichi, do you have any idea where we are?" said Shawran trying to change the subject.

Tsuichi looked outside, and the first one he noticed is the Red Eyes Black Dragon attacking a mountain, just like what Judai said earlier. The second was that this place looks destroyed by so many monsters. Kane tried to explore the ground.

**A/N:** Tsuichi knows about geometry also, like Jim. Back at Animal Force Duel Academia, their teacher thought all he knows about geometry to his students. Just see the character page and you will know what happened.

While he is doing so, Judai and the others decided to follow. They know that this place is mysterious, but what they didn't know is that monsters are real. And if a monster hit them, they will surely get hurt, badly.

Then suddenly, the ground began to shake, it's as if a monster will go out of the ground and hit Judai and the others. And the ground was right; a **Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon** (ATK 2800/DEF 2100) began to go out of the ground and begins to attack Judai and the others.

The attack passed the others, but it hitted Judai in the side of his shoulder, and it really HURTS! Judai stopped and began falling in his knees. Kaiji and Tsuichi tried to help Judai up asking if his alright. Judai just gave them a weakly smile. Shawran suddenly summons his own ace card, trying to protect Judai, Kaiji and Tsuichi from Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

**Unyielding Fighter Lei Lei- ATK 2800  
**

His ace card, **Unyielding Fighter Lei Lei**, with his equipment-spell **Black Pendant**, attacked Twin-Headed Dragon and causes a big explosion. That is already a chance for Judai and the others to escape from the dragon and before Shawran goes with the others, he told his ace card, "I count on you. I hope you defeat him," and suddenly his ace card nodded in agreement, and Shawran run to catch with the others.

_--in an unknown location in the mysterious place-- _

In the group, Johan is the first one to wake up. He waked the others, just to make sure they are all alright.

'Everybody seems okay," Johan thought to himself with a smile while the others are trying to get up. All of them are holding the back of their heads, feeling like their heads are aching. They all remembered that it's all because of the beam of light that captured them back at the real world. The same as Judai, Kaiji and Shawran, they are all confused what this place is. So, they just decided to walk around.

And then, they just remembered that someone is missing: Judai.

"Hey, Johan. Did you see Judai anywhere?" Sho asked Johan. Johan just gave him a smile and said, "No, but don't worry. We'll find him!"

'I just hope,' Johan thought suddenly with a sad face.

3...2...1

"WHAT!!!" the others said in unison. They just realized now, that Judai is not here. Johan tried to explain to them, but they won't listen. So, he just shouted, "GUYS!" and the others stopped and looked at Johan.

"Look, we don't have time to argue about this. We don't know where we are, so let's just find Judai anywhere here. I'm sure he is with Kaiji, Shawran and Tsuichi. So, please calm down!" and Johan walked now, trying to pass all of them. The others just felt shock on Johan, because they have never seen Johan like that before. And then, they all looked at each other, and decided to follow Johan.

Both groups are now walking, not knowing what will happen to them. But they didn't care.

Judai's group knows that this place might be very dangerous, so, they summoned their ace cards to protect them if a monster attacked them. On Johan's group, all of them are just walking.

_--in a very dark location--_

Shadow and the Dark Duelists woke up at the same time and stands up. They all smirked. They have expected this will happen, and they are back here again.

'Judai. I know you and your friends are here. And I will promise myself, I will destroy you!' said Shadow as he laugh in his mind.

_--Meanwhile--_

"Johan, where are we anyway? We've been walking around here so many times! My feet are killing me!" Manjyome complained.

The truth is, they have been going around, walking and walking but they are still going in the same place over and over again. Johan can't answer Manjyome's question because he also don't know why. Jim closed his eyes and touched the ground. Everyone else is confused why Jim touched the ground and began asking him. But he just says nothing and continued on what he is doing.

Jim opened his eyes in wide shock. He has never seen a place like this before.

"What is it, Jim?" asked Johan.

"This place. I've never seen a place like this before. The ground somehow tells me that this is a world of monsters and that they are real," Jim explained. The others are shocked. It's somehow like the Different Dimension World they have been, but there is something different here. And that's, the monsters are real.

"We must use our ace cards here. We might never know what monster will attack us. And Johan, please summon your Mystical God. Maybe it can help us," Jim told Johan and Johan nodded and did what Jim told. While the others also summoned their ace cards.

"Spartan, it's me. Johan."

"Johan! Good to see you."

"Spartan, we need your help. We don't know where we are and we keep on going in the same place over again. Can you help us?"

"I don't know how, Johan. But I'll try."

_--in Judai's location--_

Judai, Kaiji, Shawran and Tsuichi are now in the mysterious village, full of destroyed buildings. Judai somehow kind of remember this place very well. But it was a long time ago, so he really couldn't remember. Tsuichi touched the ground and closed his eyes, just like what Jim have done earlier. Tsuichi sensed that this village has only two people and the rest are monsters. Tsuichi leaded the way while the others follow him.

After a while, they saw a building with only two people living in it and are fighting with some monsters outside. Judai, Kaiji, Shawran and Tsuichi decided to help them with their ace cards. After the battle, the two people thanked Judai and the others for helping them. All of them also introduced themselves. The one who looks older in the two is Yuichi Edogawa who is wearing a khaki pants, dark green sleeveless blazer with brown t-shirt and the one who is quiet, good-looking, dark green haired, and have a black outfit is Ken Edogawa. The Edogawa brothers led Judai and the others into their home. After they went inside Yuichi spoke first.

"So, what are you and your friends doing here in our city?" said Yuichi to Judai.

"Well, we really don't know how we got here. All I know is that after my duel with Shadow, a light captured all of us and we just got here. That's it," explained Judai.

Yuichi nodded in agreement and stood near their non-glass window.

"You know, this city has been a wonderful city before, with monsters and humans living together at peace. But after that incident, this place has been called "The City of Destruction". The humans who live here decided to go to the real world, where I think you and your friends live, isn't it?" Yuichi said and the others nodded.

"Yuichi, why did this city become "The City of Destruction"?" Tsuichi asked. It was then that Ken, for the first time in his life, spoke and answered Tsuichi's question.

"It's because of those mysterious duelists who attacked here. The monsters of this city tried their best to protect the humans, but it was no use. Those mysterious duelists' cards are very powerful, especially that traitor," said Ken as his face became mad at his statement.

"Traitor?" asked Judai.

"That traitor that Ken is talking about is Lotus, the Mystical Knight of the Dark," Yuichi said.

"Lotus?" Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran said in unison.

"Isn't that the Mystical God of Shadow?" said Judai and the others are wide in shock.

"Did you say Mystical God?" said Ken.

"Yeah, why?" Judai asked.

"Maybe those Mystical Gods and the Mystical Knights have something in common," explained Yuichi as he crossed his arms.

"What something in common?" said Tsuichi.

**Episode 30**

**Second period**

**

* * *

**"Alright, since you're in the real world and you all don't know about this, then I am going to tell all of you. The Three Mystical Knights are very special knights that roamed around the world to protect anybody who is in danger. Those Mystical Knights are Neo, Spartan, Lotus and Enzo. Those knights have fought bravely and they have already saved our city many times. But the traitor, Lotus, has separated from the group because of a simple misunderstanding. And he became the Mystical Knight of the Dark.

"On one fateful day, all of the humans are gathering to wait up for the Mystical Knights to come, but instead Lotus arrived with five mysterious duelists. Lotus and those five duelists summoned their ace cards and attacked the city. Just like what Ken said the monsters tried their best to protect all of us, but it was really no use. So, while the monsters are fighting against Lotus and the five mysterious duelists, the others went to a secret portal towards the real world. Some of them escaped, while the others have died. Me and Ken are the only ones who left here since the portal had closed and to make sure that everybody is in safe place.

"After the incident, Lotus had gain control of the minds of the monsters and they are now attacking whoever they wish. Lotus had a chance to rule this world but good thing, the Three Mystical Knights came and saved us. Since Lotus is with the five most powerful knights of the Dark Force, the Three Mystical Knights decided not to fight them, but instead use all their power to destroy them," explained Yuichi.

"So you mean the Three Mystical Knights sacrificed their life to destroy Lotus and the mysterious duelists?" asked Kaiji in a serious way.

"Yes. All of them decided to use their secret weapon, the Elemental Light Destruction. That is just the first time they used it. That power has a very powerful blow that can only be used once. And the one who uses it might die also, because of the powerful blow. And because of that, the eight of them had died," Yuichi continued.

Judai, Kaiji, Shawran and Tsuichi are all shock because of the story. They didn't know what happened here but they are concerned about the Three Mystical Knights and of course, Yuichi and Ken.

Suddenly the Neo, the Elemental God card of Judai glowed and Judai get it from his deck. Once Judai got the card it stopped on glowing. Yuichi asked if he could borrow that card. Judai nodded and gave it to Yuichi. Yuichi and Ken looked at the card and they were surprised because it really looks like Neo the Elemental Knight, only in a monster form. They all realized that the Three Mystical Knights have sealed in a card because of the powerful blow before. And they are thinking that if the Three Mystical Knights along with Lotus and the five mysterious duelists had gone because of the powerful blow, then Lotus and the five mysterious duelists must have also sealed in a card. They all realized that, and they quickly move.

_--Johan's location--_

Spartan tried to search for Judai and the others but it was no use. Spartan couldn't find them. Jim suddenly volunteered himself to help on searching for the location of Judai. Jim closed his eyes and touched the ground.

After a few minutes, Jim opened his eyes and said, "There is a village here that looks destroyed. We can find Judai and the others there." The others have felt relieve after what Jim said. And they all started to move and look for the village.

_--Judai's location--_

Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi, Shawran, Yuichi and Ken planned to go to the Tower of Destruction where Yuichi and Ken said that, that is the lair of Lotus before when he became a Mystical Knight of the Dark. Judai and the others think that Asuka might be there and decided to move fast.

After the battles they have come through, they still can't find the Tower of Destruction. Then a **Dark Magician** (ATK 2500/DEF 2100) appeared before them. Judai and the others think that he might attack and they tried to summon their ace cards, but Yuichi and Ken stopped them. Yuichi said that the Dark Magician is the messenger and protector of the King. Judai and the others stopped and returned to their normal positions.

"The King wants to see the four of you," Dark Magician said pointing to Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran.

"How about us?" Yuichi said.

"You can come too," Dark Magician said, emotionless.

And all of them traveled and went to the highest mountain of that Different World. Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran are amazed by such a wonderful and beautiful castle. They have never seen a castle made of gold and silver everywhere.

"Black Magician, are monsters attacking this place?" Judai began to ask.

**A.N: **Those who watch Yu-Gi-Oh! GX the Japanese version, will obviously understand why Judai called Dark Magician as 'Black Magician'. For those who watch the dub version, well, 'Black Magician' is really the real name of Dark Magician. If you don't believe me, simply watch the Japanese version.

"No. This place has a huge shield that can penetrate any attack of a monster from the outside," Dark Magician said, still emotionless (like Ryo).

Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran stood there with awe. All of them stopped when Dark Magician opened the large door in front of them, with his magic, and led them inside. The others went inside and Dark Magician led the way. The corridor is full of pictures of monsters. One of the pictures surprised Judai and the others. The picture of a look-a-like Yugi with the Four Mystical Knights. Yuichi said that, that picture is the King with the Four Mystical Knights. The four of them are surprised because it really looks like the King of Duelists and the Legendary Duelist, Motou Yugi. Dark Magician interrupted them again and told all of them to go inside the door of the room.

Inside the room, servants of the King are doing their chores. In the middle, stood a man with black, yellow and red colored spike hair, with little gold things in his whole body. The four of them think that the King of this city is Motou Yugi.

"Atem-ou-sama, the four duelists are here," Dark Magician said as he bow down before the King.

"Thank you, Black Magician," King Atem said with a low voice.

"Hello, and welcome to Serpentholm. I think you already know about this place because of Yuichi and Ken isn't it?" King Atem said.

The four of them nodded. And after that, they bow down as they introduced themselves one by one.

"Hello sir. My name is Matsumi Kaiji. This is my friends, Kaido Tsuichi, Masato Shawran and Yuki Judai." Kaiji pointed his friends one by one as he introduced his friends.

"Hello also to the four of you. I'm Atem, the King of Serpentholm," Atem said as he also bow down to show respect to the guests.

After they introduced themselves, Atem offered them to go to the dining room and eat with the King. And the four of them hurried to the dining room and sat there staring in the food. Atem, Yuichi and Ken sweatdropped for the behavior of the four duelists.

_--after the delicious dinner--_

"So, the four of you have any idea why you got here in Serpentholm?"

"Atem-sama, we actually don't know. After a duel between the Mystical Gods of Judai-kun, Johan-kun and Shadow, a light suddenly appeared and captured us and the others," Kaiji said politely to the King.

"There are still unknown duelists that went to Serpentholm?" Atem questioned.

"We aren't actually sure if our friends are here in your city. But we are trying to find them and so that we can save Asuka," Judai replied.

Atem had a pity with these duelists. So, he sets up a challenge to the four of them. "Alright, I'll send the four of you a challenge. If the four of you passed my test, then we will help you find your friends and save that Asuka person," Atem said with a smile on his face.

The four of them felt a sign of hope. They accepted the challenge, just for their friends.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode**

**Judai's card:**

**

* * *

****Neo, the Elemental Knight**

**ATK: Unknown**

**DEF: Unknown**

**LEVEL: Unknown**

**EFFECT: Sent all Elemental-Hero-type monsters on your field and deck to your graveyard to special summon this card. This card increases it's ATK by 1000 points for each Elemental-Hero-type monsters in your graveyard.**

**

* * *

****Duel Information**

**Serpentholm**

**-This city has become the world of humans and monsters living together. This is also where Judai and his friends the light had brought into. This city will become the battlefield in finding Asuka in the Tower of Destruction.**


	8. The Big Challenge!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 031--**

**The Big Challenge!**

_--Previously in _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_--_

_Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi, Shawran, Yuichi and Ken planned to go to the Tower of Destruction where Yuichi and Ken said that, that is the lair of Lotus before when he became a Mystical Knight of the Dark. Judai and the others think that Asuka might be there and decided to move fast. _

_After the battles they have come through, they still can't find the Tower of Destruction. Then a Dark Magician appeared before them. Judai and the others think that he might attack and they tried to summon their ace cards, but Yuichi and Ken stopped them. Yuichi said that the Dark Magician is the messenger and protector of the King. Judai and the others stopped and returned to their normal positions. _

"_The King wants to see the four of you," __Dark Magician said pointing to Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran. _

_--switches to after the delicious dinner-- _

"_So, the four of you have any idea why you got here in Serpentholm?" _

"_King Atem, we actually don't know. After a duel between the Mystical Gods of Judai, Johan and Shadow, a light suddenly appeared and captured us and the others," __Kaiji said politely to the King._

"_There are still unknown duelists that went to Serpentholm?" _

"_We aren't actually sure if our friends are here in your city. But we are trying to find them and so that we can save Asuka," __Judai said._

_King Atem had a pity with these duelists. So, he sets up a challenge to the four of them._

"_Alright, I'll send the four of you a challenge. If the four of you passed my test, then we will help you find your friends and save that Asuka person," __King Atem said with a smile on his face._

_The four of them felt a sign of hope. They accepted the challenge, just for their friends. _

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

**

* * *

**"I will give the four of you, and Ken a challenge--" King Atem was cut off by Ken

"Me? I thought Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran are the only chosen duelists?"

"I found some skills from you. And there is some connection to it to your father," King Atem said. Ken is surprisingly shock.

"My father?"

"Yes. But I will tell you all about him when you pass my test and also if you will accept it," King Atem said in a serious way.

Ken thought for a moment.

And then, he nodded and said, "I accept your challenge, King Atem."

"Very good," King Atem said in agreement. He ordered Dark Magician to call all the remaining strong duelists to battle against Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi, Shawran and Ken. Dark Magician nodded and went out of the room. King Atem leaded the five of them to a very secret training duel arena.

King Atem ordered the five of them to go to their positions in the arena. The five did what they are told and they waited for their opponent.

After a while, their opponents already showed up. King Atem introduced the five of them to Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi, Shawran and Ken. They are Travis, Gael, Nathan, Dylan and Logan. "This first challenge is called Duel Battle. Its rules are simple: battle until your opponent's Life Points are 0. It will be:

**Travis V.S. Judai**

**Gael V.S. Kaiji**

**Nathan V.S. Tsuichi**

**Dylan V.S. Shawran**

**Logan V.S. Ken.**

That is all. All of you may begin your duel," King Atem said. And the duel starts.

_--in Johan's location--_

Johan's group has already arrived in the village that Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran had gone to. Johan and the others tried to search all those destroyed buildings if Judai is somewhere. Jim, O'brien and Johan went to a house and searched there. O'brien and Johan searched and searched but found nothing. But, Jim, however, found a Red Eyes Black Dragon in a table, in that destroyed house, and gave it to Johan. Jim is sure that Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran went here. Johan looked at the card and smiled.

_--back to the Duel Battle--_

**Travis- 2000 LP**

**(with Summoned Skull in attack position in his field)**

**Judai- 1300 LP**

**(with no monsters on the field)**

"My turn! Draw!" said Judai as he draw a card from his deck. "I won't lose in this duel. I activate Polymerization to fuse E-hero Clayman and E-hero Sparkman in my hand into E-hero Thunder Giant! And I activate my Field Spell card, Skyscraper! Now attack his Summoned Skull! Voltic Thunder!"

"Ha! Are you crazy? My Summoned Skull is powerful than your E-hero Thunder Giant!"

"That's what you think!"

"What?!"

"You see Travis, Sky Scraper increases the ATK points of all E-hero monsters if their ATK points are lower than the targeted monster. So the attack power of E-hero Thunder Giant is 3400!"

**Travis- 1000 LP**

"NOOOOO!" said Travis as he shielded his eyes.

"I'm not done yet, Travis. I activate De-fusion to separate E-hero Thunder Giant (ATK 2400 DEF 1500) into E-hero Sparkman and E-hero Clayman. Now direct attack E-hero Sparkman!"

**Travis- 0 LP**

"Aghhh!" said Travis as he fall to his knees.

Judai walk over to Travis and lend him a hand. Travis accepted it and asked, "What are you doing this? A duelist must never help another duelist."

"Eh? Really? But, that's how I am. I'm a very friendly person, Travis. And I care a lot about my opponents. But still. That's game!" said Judai as he did his victory sign to Travis. Travis smiled back and went straight to King Atem while Judai watched the other duels.

"What is it Travis? You found Judai powerful?" King Atem said.

"Yes, King Atem. I found out that he really is one of the chosen duelists. His attitude is like his father," said Travis as looked at Judai, cheering for the others while they duel.

"Don't say that in front of him, Travis. We'll tell him after this challenge."

"Yes sir," said Travis as he bowed down before he walked out of the room.

_--back in the duel--_

**Gael- 2000 LP**

**(with Harpie's Pet Dragon and Lord of Dragon in defense position in his field) **

**Kaiji- 4000 LP**

**(with Curse of Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack position in his field)**

"My turn. Draw!" Gael said as he draws a card and he smiled.

"I activate my spell card, The Flute of Summoning Dragon! By its effect, I can special summon two Dragon-type monsters from my hand. And I special summon Tyrant Dragon (ATK 2900/DEF 2500) and Death Magic Dragon Wolusiter (ATK 2600/DEF 1700) in attack position! I activate my equipment spell card, Horn of the Unicorn to equip it to Tyrant Dragon and increase its attack points by 700 points making it 3600! And now attack, Tyrant Dragon! Destroy his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed.

"And now it's your turn Death Magic Dragon Wolusiter! Attack Curse of Dragon!"

Curse of Dragon is now destroyed.

"I end my turn with a face-down."

**Kaiji- 2800 LP**

"My turn. Draw!" Kaiji said while he draws a card.

"I activate my spell card, Mask of Accursed and equip it to Tyrant Dragon! With its effect, the monster equipped to this card cannot attack. And for your every standby phase, you lose 500 points. I end my turn with a face-down."

_--in King Atem's throne--_

"King Atem, Kaiji and Gael's duel is the only one who is not yet finished." Dark Magician said.

"What about the others' duel?"

"Sir, in all the duels our best duelists lost. Here is the result sir." Dark Magician said as he handed King Atem a paper full of results in the duels.

King Atem nodded in agreement.

'It seems that I missed one duelist.' King Atem thought to himself as he tried to remember who it was.

_--back in the duel--_

"My turn. Draw!" Gael draws a card and looked at the field.

'I have Tyrant Dragon and Death Magic Dragon Wolusiter in my field and a face-down card on Kaiji's field.' Gael thought to himself as he tried to think of a strategy.

"Come on, Gael! Do your turn!" Kaiji yelled.

"Alright, I will have Death Magic Dragon Wolusiter to wipe out your Life Points! Go Death Magic Dragon Wolusiter, direct attack!"

Death Magic Dragon Wolusiter was about to attack when Kaiji opened his face-down card.

"I activate my face-down card, Magic Cylinder! With this card, your Life Points are decreased according to the attack points of the attacking monster that was supposed to attack me." Kaiji said with a smirk.

Gael's Life Points suddenly turned to 0 because of Magic Cylinder.

**Gael- 0 LP**

"Good duel, Gael. I'm hoping to duel you again someday." Kaiji with a thumbs up and walked off the arena.

"The Duel Battle is done. We will now go to the second challenge. It is called "Monster Battle". But before we proceed to that, let me show some duelists we found in the village." King Atem said as he showed the five of them the duelists.

The duelists are Johan, Sho, Kenzan, Manjyome, Fubuki, Jim, O'brien and Amon. The eight of them are surprised to see Judai, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran in such a place like this.

They all shake hands and greeted each other.

"What happened to you and the others, Johan? Where have you been?" asked Judai.

"Well, we really don't know also. But, when we went to a village, Dark Magician appeared and told us that the king needs us." Johan said.

Judai nodded in agreement.

All of their conversations were cut off by Dark Magician.

"All the new duelists please step forward as I call your names: Johan Anderson, Jun Manjyome, Sho Marafuji, Tyranno Kenzan, Fubuki Tenjoin, Jim Crocodile Cook, Austin O'brien and Amon Garam."

All of them did as they were told.

"A pleasant surprise for such talented duelists to come in my city. Welcome to Serpentholm. And I'm King Atem."

The eight of them are shocked.

"King…Atem?!" said Sho.

King Atem nodded.

"And now, I want to test all of your abilities. Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran, you will be having a Duel Battle with Johan, Manjyome, and…" King Atem looked at all the eight duelists.

"Sho." King Atem said.

Sho's jaws dropped.

"Well good luck, Sho." Manjyome said.

"Good luck!" said the others.

The others left while Sho just stayed in his position, his jaws still dropped.

"Are you scared Sho?" asked King Atem.

"N-No K-King A-Atem." Sho said nervously as he walked of the room and into the arena. But, in fact, he is.

_--at the arena--_

"Judai, about Asuka, did you find her anywhere around here?" asked Johan.

"No Johan. But when we win this challenge of the king, he will help us on search for Asuka."

Johan just nodded in agreement and he went into the duel stage.

Dark Magician told all of them to begin the duel.

"DUEL!" the six of them said in unison.

_--in the location of Shadow and the Dark Duelists--_

The six of them are now in the location of the Tower of Destruction. Shadow stepped forward and recited a very mysterious language.

A minute passed and the door opened. The Dark Duelists are not surprised since they have already gotten here in this place a long time ago.

The six of them entered and a dark voice begun to speak.

"_So, you have come with the Dark Duelists."_

"Yes. And I have also come to revenge on someone." Shadow said.

"_Yuki Judai isn't it? Humph, your opponent's energy seems powerful enough to revive me." _

"I'm not planning to tribute him, but I guess that, that will be a good idea and besides, I didn't have a chance to duel him since when we were young. I can use his energy to revive you…" Shadow paused and turned around.

"Diabound." Shadow said with a smirk.

_--back in the Duel Battle--_

"King Atem, the Duel Battle is done. In the duels, Johan Anderson and his opponent, Kaiji Matsumi are the only one who had a tie. " Dark Magician said.

King Atem stands up and applauded.

"Excellent! Now, in the second challenge, only Judai Yuki, Johan Anderson and Ken Edogawa are qualified."

All of them are shocked but they just let it pass since the three of them are the powerful ones.

"The second challenge is called "Monster Battle". In this challenge, I will send the three of you outside the shield and let you battle the monsters that are going to attack. Judai and Johan will stay first, while you Ken you can go."

Dark Magician sent out his magic and Ken suddenly disappeared while Judai and Johan remained in their positions.

"Judai and Johan, since the both of you are new here in my city; I will just inform the both you about the monsters that you are going to battle."

"The monsters are just like Duel Monsters but the only difference is that, they are real. The monsters are divided into different groups. One is the low-level monsters. These monsters are just easy to defeat and mostly it just stayed in a different city. Two is the mid-level monsters. These monsters can be defeated by both sword skills and your dueling skills. Three is the high-level monsters. These monsters can be defeated only by a knight. Be careful though. Some of the monsters are very, very dangerous. So, good luck."

Dark Magician sent out his magic and Judai and Johan disappeared. The others went outside the castle to see what is going on.

_--outside the shield--_

Judai, Johan and Ken activated their duel disks and summoned their ace cards. Judai summons E-hero Chaos Neos, E-hero Magma Neos and E-hero Flame Wingman. Johan summons Gem Beast Topaz Tiger, Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus and his ultimate ace card, Rainbow Dragon. Ken summons his Chaos Knight, Dark Dragon Knight and Black Luster Soldier.

The three of them are just standing in their positions, waiting for their opponents.

A minute later, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared in front of them. Judai then activates the field spell card, Skyscraper, increasing the attack of all E-hero monsters on the field if their attack points are lower than the opponent's monsters. Judai declares the attack of E-hero Chaos Neos towards Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed same as E-hero Chaos Neos since they have the same attack points.

Johan, Ken, King Atem and the others are surprised at Judai's play since he gets the game already. They have never seen Judai play like that.

The next monster is the Dark Magician equipped with Black Pendant increasing his attack points by 500. Dark Magician attacks E-hero Flame Wingman but was blocked by Rainbow Dragon of Johan.

"Thanks Johan!" Judai said. Johan just nodded.

Johan declared the attack of Rainbow Dragon towards Dark Magician and was destroyed.

While watching, the others felt like this is just a simple duel.

"It's like a simple duel, right-don?" asked Kenzan. The others nodded.

"With all those equipment spells, those monsters, it's just like a duel but in a different way." The ever "I'm-so-cool", Jun Manjyome said.

"No it isn't." King Atem suddenly appeared behind them. All of them looked at King Atem.

"This kind of duel is like the duel in your world but if you lose in this duel, you will die. The duels in my city are a Life-or-Death duel. The only thing you have to do is to battle monsters with equipment cards and field spells and that's it. If you are being attacked by a monster, you will really get hurt, because here in Serpentholm, monsters are real and they can hurt you."

The others are shocked about this. They just noticed now, that Judai had a bandage in his right arm. All of them realized that monsters are real.

_--in the Tower of Destruction--_

Blade, Xander, Zeo, Venom and even Kian are now outside ready to find Judai and his friends. They have been ordered by Shadow to find all of them. They didn't know exactly why, but they just followed Shadow's orders.

"Master, can we go now?" asked Blade.

Shadow just nodded and the five of them disappeared. He just sat in his throne and watches in the "Ball of Illusions" again maybe he can find where Judai and his friends are.

'Judai, I'll destroy you no matter what happens! I will revive Diabound and kill you! Hahaha!' Shadow thought to his mind.

**Episode 31**

**Second Period**

**

* * *

**--_back in King Atem's castle--_

The others are still watching the challenge and they are impressed by how they play the game. It's like they also wanna join the three duelists. But of course they can't because one, it is a Life-or-Death game and two, King Atem won't allow them to, only Judai, Johan and Ken are allowed to do those things.

Judai, Johan and Ken are enjoying on the challenge but at the same time they are also tired. They are very tired on keeping on attacking. But they think that this is not yet over, so they still continue on what they are doing. Actually, it has been three hours since the challenge had started.

A moment passed and the others are now resting in the rooms which Dark Magician had sent them and they were very comfortable, especially since their rooms are decorated with the theme of their decks.

Outside the shield, Judai already collapsed and Johan and Ken tried to carry him up asking for Dark Magician's help. The monsters are still there so Ken let go and summoned his ace cards to protect Judai and Johan.

"Don't follow anymore. Judai will be alright. You continue the challenge now, Johan." Dark Magician said as he carried Judai. Johan nodded and ran back outside the shield.

Dark Magician is confused why Judai will suddenly collapse like that. Maybe because he is just tired or maybe he really can't take it anymore. Dark Magician really doesn't know but he just continued to walk to the room where Judai was assigned into.

Judai's room was big and full of E-heroes and Neo-Spacians in the walls. In all of the rooms, Judai's room is a very special one because in Serpentholm, only Neo, the Elemental Knight has a deck consisted of E-heroes and Neo-Spacians, meaning it is very rare that duelist will have a deck like that. Gem Beasts are also rare in Serpentholm because Gem Beasts are legendary creatures that, according to the legends, protect the Light from Darkness. The Chaos deck of Ken is not rare and it's not in the forces of Darkness. The Chaos deck of Ken is used for protecting many creatures in the city. That is why Judai, Johan and Ken are the chosen duelists.

Dark Magician put Judai in the bed and went out of the room. As soon as he went outside, Judai's friends were running towards Judai's room.

"Dark Magician, where is aniki?" asked Sho.

"He is inside his room, but don't disturb him. He is really tired in his challenge. Let him rest for awhile." Dark Magician said as walked off.

Judai's friends sighed in relief and went back to their rooms.

'Life-or-Death duel sure is very dangerous. I remember that time when I dueled Haiou Judai. He summoned Inferno Wing and beated me in that duel. Without my Orichalcum Eye, I should have died in that duel.' Jim thought to himself remembering that duel again. He really knows that Judai only got possessed in that time, but he had no other choice and he is not good enough to beat Judai.

_--the next day--_

Judai had woken up by surprise and he didn't even know that he is in his room. He remembered that he collapsed yesterday during the challenge. He had also remembered about that dream he had.

**Judai's dream**

He had woken up in a place similar to Serpentholm. He looked around but found nothing. He started walking around the place and found a tower.

He went inside the tower to see Asuka in there. Her hands chained in the wall. Judai asked if she was okay and tried to remove the chains but he couldn't. Asuka spoke and said, "Judai you can't save me anymore..." Asuka's body then turn into particles of light and disappeared. Judai's eyes went wide as he looked at her disappeared. Judai can't do anything and just stayed in that position. Asuka's words kept on echoing in his mind.

**End Dream**

Judai just decided to forget that dream. Besides, all that he wants is to save his friend, Asuka. He doesn't need to think about that dream because he knows that nothing bad will happen.

As long as he and his friends will stick together.

_--after three hours--_

All of them went into the throne room.

"Judai, Johan and Ken, the three of you passed my second challenge even thought, Judai had collapsed yesterday. I saw all of your strengths, and I can say that the three of you are good. The third challenge may be neither difficult nor easy." King Atem said.

All of them are happy that Judai, Johan and Ken passed the second challenge but, of course, they are not happy about the third challenge.

"What is the third challenge, King Atem?" asked Manjyome.

"Judai, Johan and Ken are still the only one that can do this challenge. The three of you, please follow me. The others, please wait here." King Atem stands up and went into a secret pathway. He recited an Egyptian language towards the door and it opened. The four of them went inside.

"So, any idea where those guys are heading?" asked Manjyome to the others. The others shrugged their heads.

All of them faced Dark Magician. Dark Magician just shrugged his head also. All of them signed in defeat. There is no way they can convince Dark Magician to tell them where King Atem, Judai, Johan and Ken went into.

"So, what are we going to do now-saurus?" Kenzan asked.

"Why don't we play the game that Judai, Johan and Ken were playing yesterday? It really looks cool to play with." Fubuki said.

The others smiled. Dark Magician signed in defeat and had no other choice but to allow them since they are guests of Serpentholm.

"LET'S GO!" Jim said as the others follow him behind to the arena.

_--inside the door where King Atem, Judai, Johan and Ken went into--_

Judai and Johan are surprised to see a different city full of warrior-type monsters.

"This city is called Blade City where all warrior-type monsters are practicing their fighting skills. They are specially trained to protect Serpentholm if the high-level monsters attack." Ken explained.

King Atem nodded and lead them in one of the training camps where Kousuke, the Master of Swords is the one who are in-charge.

"Kousuke!" King Atem said making Kousuke turn around and walks over to them. Kousuke bowed down to King Atem and he did the same. Kousuke looked over to Judai and Johan suspiciously making the both duelists scared of him.

"Who are these duelists with you, King Atem?" said Kousuke with an adult voice. He wears a samurai outfit with a high ponytail, a headband in his forehead and a sword attached at his side.

"They are Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson. You will be the one to train them, Kousuke." King Atem said.

"Train us?" Judai and Johan said with confusion in their faces.

"Isn't that obvious? We are going to learn about sword fighting skills." Ken said crossing his arms and saying it like Manjyome's way.

"What?! Why?!" Judai and Johan said in unison. Of course, they are duelists so they didn't understand why they had to learn sword fighting skills. They thought that Serpentholm is just a city full of Duel Monsters and that you can duel using only your ace cards and equipment and field spells. But they were wrong. Ken explained what King Atem said earlier about the high-level monsters in the Tower of Destruction. High-level monsters can be defeated only by a knight or a person with a good fighting skill. Judai and Johan remembered that. They don't have anymore choice. If they didn't do it, they might never save Asuka in the Tower of Destruction.

So, they sighed in defeat and just followed what Kousuke will say.

"Alright, Judai and Johan please follow me and Ken, proceed to the training camp." Kousuke said as Judai and Johan followed him behind.

"Um, Kousuke? Why is Ken in the training camp while us, we are going the other way?" Johan asked.

"Humph, since this is your first time in Serpentholm you two are going to learn about the basics first. All the people here in Serpentholm knew all about fighting skills and even dueling." Kousuke said while he opens the door to a temple.

The three of them sat in a corner and Kousuke asked Judai and Johan why they have come here in Serpentholm. The two duelists explained and all Kousuke will do is nod.

After hearing the explanation of Judai and Johan, Kousuke went into a closet and grab two bamboo swords and gave them to the two duelists.

"The only thing you need to do now is to practice the basics." Kousuke said.

As usual, the two duelists are confused why it is a bamboo sword and not a true sword. Kousuke explained that they need to learn basics first before using a true sword.

Judai and Johan have no choice and started to do a straight slash in the bamboo sword.

_--in the Dark Duelists' location--_

The Dark Duelists are now in the Hellion City where Shadow said that high-level monsters are living. Blade, Xander, Zeo, Venom and Kian summoned their ace cards and begun to attack the city.

_--back to King Atem's castle--_

King Atem already came back to his castle from Blade City when a Dark Blade monster appeared in the castle with his Pitch-Dark Dragon.

"King Atem! King Atem!" Dark Blade shouted.

"What is it, Dark Blade?" King Atem said.

"Five unknown duelists attacked Hellion. All of us are trying to attack the unknown duelists' ace cards, but we can't defeat them. We need your help, King Atem. Or else, Hellion might be destroyed. What are we going to do, sir?" Dark Blade said.

King Atem clenched his fists. He really can't stand duelists or monsters attacking one of his cities.

**A/N:** Just look at the bottom page and you will see how many cities there are in Serpentholm.

Dark Magician and King Atem looked at each other and nodded. Dark Magician went off as if he knows what King Atem had ordered him.

They have no other choice but to use the help of Judai, Johan and Ken.

The three duelists then appeared before King Atem, same as Judai's friends.

"What is going on-saurus?" asked Kenzan.

"Hey, isn't that Dark Blade?" asked Sho as he pointed at the monster.

"Why King Atem?" asked Judai.

"I will send the three of you in a special mission. We desperately need your help. Is the Three Mystical Gods with you?" King Atem said.

The three of them nodded as they get their cards.

"Good. You see, one of my cities named Hellion is in danger. Five unknown duelists attacked that city, and if the unknown duelists' ace cards will not be destroyed, Hellion will be destroyed." King Atem explained to all of them.

All of them make shock expressions in their faces.

"And we need the help of the Three Mystical Gods in order to destroy those cards. So, are the three of you ready?" King Atem asked Judai, Johan and Ken and the three of them just nodded their heads.

As soon as Dark Magician saw this action, he quickly sends Five-Headed Dragon outside the shield. Dark Magician sent a magic which can protect Five-Headed Dragon and the three duelists. Judai, Johan and Ken ridded the dragon and they followed Dark Blade to Hellion.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode

* * *

**

**Ken's card: **

**Dark Dragon Knight**

**ATK: 2700**

**DEF: 2200**

**LEVEL: 7**

**EFFECT: N/A**

**

* * *

**

**Duel Information**

**Cities of Serpentholm**

**Hellion City- **a city where all DARK-type monsters live. A very destructible place for monsters to live.

**Heaven's Gate City- **a city where all WIND-type monsters live. Its place is in the top of the sky of Serpentholm.

**Flame City- **a city where all FIRE-type monsters live. A city where no other monsters are allowed to go.

**Aquatic City- **a city where all WATER-type monsters live. On its center, a tower of ice is build where the ruler of the WATER-type monsters is located.

**Vestal City- **a city where all EARTH-type monsters live. Mostly, it is the city of warriors who are willing to sacrifice anything for their city.

**Blade City- **a city where all warriors and humans train to become better warriors and duelists. The army of Serpentholm can be found in this city.

**Lumeria- **the main city of Serpentholm where the castle of King Atem can be found. Monsters mostly attack in this place.

**Matic City- **the city where the Tower of Destruction is found. It was the city of MACHINE-type monsters, but was destroyed by Lotus and the five duelists.

**Dragonite City- **a city where all DRAGON-type monsters live. It has a tower where the Supreme Ruler of Dragonite is found.

**Hero City- **a city where all Gods can meet up and protect Serpentholm by their ultimate powers. Their Tower is a shape of an Obelisk (not the monster).


	9. Gem Beasts VS Black Gem Part 1!

**Hi readers-sama! I'm back! I was kinda busy at and I was doing something there. Anyway, I am also having a hard time making this episode and also the previous one because I had a life outside and certainly, we always go out since its still summer vacation in our country. Alright, from this episode, I will already post the previews for the next episode. I hope you will all enjoy it! And also, I really, really forgot to say the disclaimer. Sorry! Very, very sorry! All of you might think that I created Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Well, I don't. If I own such great anime, I will be really happy, but sadly I'm not. And one more thing, Five-Headed Dragon is just the same as the monster F.G.D. I just changed its name into Five-Headed Dragon because at first, I thought the real name was Five-Headed Dragon and they just have an error on the name. But when I check my GBA, it was really F.G.D. Sorry to confuse you all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters, and its cards. I only own the OC characters that you don't know here, the OC cards and the songs. **

**This is Dark Lord of Anime, wishing all of you will like my story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 032--**

**Johan's revenge! Gem Beasts V.S. Black Gem (Part 1)**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_--_

"_King Atem! King Atem!" __Dark Blade shouted._

"_What is it, Dark Blade?" __King Atem said. _

"_Five unknown duelists attacked Hellion. All of us are trying to attack the unknown duelists' ace cards, but we can't defeat them. We need your help, King Atem. Or else, Hellion might be destroyed. What are we going to do, sir?" __Dark Blade said. _

_King Atem clenched his fists. He really can't stand duelists or monsters attacking one of his cities. _

_Dark Magician and King Atem looked at each other and nodded. Dark Magician went off as if he knows what King Atem had ordered him. _

_They have no other choice but to use the help of Judai, Johan and Ken. _

_The three duelists then appeared before King Atem, same as Judai's friends. _

"_What is going on-saurus?" __asked Kenzan. _

"_Hey, isn't that Dark Blade?" __asked Sho as he pointed at the monster._

"_Why King Atem?" __asked Judai._

"_I will send the three of you in a special mission. We desperately need your help. Is your Three Mystical Gods with you?" __King Atem said. _

_The three of them nodded as they get their cards. _

"_Good. You see, one of my cities named Hellion is in danger. Five unknown duelists attacked that city, and if the unknown duelists' ace cards will not be destroyed, Hellion will be destroyed." __King Atem explained to all of them._

_All of them make shock expressions in their faces. _

"_And we need the help of the Three Mystical Gods in order to destroy those cards. So, are the three of you ready?" __King Atem asked Judai, Johan and Ken and the three of them just nodded their heads. _

_As soon as Dark Magician saw this action, he quickly sends Five-Headed Dragon outside the shield. Dark Magician sent a magic which can protect Five-Headed Dragon and the three duelists. Judai, Johan and Ken ridded the dragon and they followed Dark Blade to Hellion. _

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

* * *

While the three duelists are flying towards Hellion, the Three Mystical Gods' cards are glowing. Judai, Johan and Ken noticed this and got their cards in their decks. Then the Three Mystical Gods spoke.

"Judai, the three of us are sensing that someone needs us in the Hero City." Neo said.

"Yes." Spartan said.

"And if we didn't move now, something worse might happen to the Hellion City. We have to plan carefully." Enzo said.

The three of them all have shock emotions in their faces. Soon after, Judai, Johan and Ken nodded and they summoned Neo, Spartan and Enzo in their Armor Blaze and the Three Mystical Gods went off.

'I'm counting on you, Neo/Spartan/Enzo' the three duelists thought to themselves.

_--in King Atem's throne room--_

The others who are left in the castle are all worried about Judai, Johan and Ken. They are also confused on what's going on.

"Argh! What is happening around here-saurus! Why is it whenever we go to a different world, there is always a trouble or something! Argh! I hate this thing-don!" Kenzan said, scratching his head in annoyance.

"Hey! That's my line, Kenzan! And why are you so mad? It was all because of your stupid aniki. Without the stupidness of your aniki, we shouldn't be here in this place!" Manjyome said crossing his arms again.

Manjyome's words made Kenzan go to his dinosaur instinct again and was about to tackle Manjyome when King Atem spoke.

"All of you don't have anymore choice. Look, Judai, Johan and Ken are the chosen duelists to protect Serpentholm. All of you might be confused why. It is because the Three Mystical Knights, Neo, Spartan and Enzo are the fathers of those duelists."

King Atem gave them a picture of Neo, Spartan, Enzo and Lotus with King Atem. This made them surprise because the fathers of Judai, Johan and Ken all look like their sons. Neo's hair is facing in the left side and it is like the color of Judai's hair. Spartan's hair and color looked like Johan's but has two bangs near his eyes. Enzo's hair is long, yellow and also has two bangs near his eyes. According to King Atem, Neo, Spartan and Enzo's attitudes are just like their sons. All of them have a surprise look in their faces.

"Yes. They are. All of you might not believe me but it's true. The true names of the Three Mystical Knights are Yuki Neo, Spartan Anderson and Edogawa Enzo."

After King Atem said those things, he told Dark Magician to activate the "Ball of Illusions". Dark Magician nodded and sent a magic. A big circle then appeared in the center of the room. The circle shows the city, Hellion. The others are shocked when they saw Hellion. They have never seen a place like that before.

"Oh, before I forgot, don't mention what I told all of you. We will tell it to them when the time comes." King Atem said. The others didn't do anything, but King Atem is sure that they know what to do.

_--in Hellion--_

While Hellion's monsters are fighting against the Dark Duelists' ace cards and some other monsters with them, the general of Hellion, **Mefist, the Infernal General** (ATK 1800/DEF 1700) is in a cliff waiting for his chance to attack also with the other army he is handling. Suddenly, the watcher of Hellion, **Panther Warrior** (ATK 2000/DEF 1600) begun to call Mefist.

"General Mefist! General Mefist!" Panther Warrior panted.

"What is it, Panther Warrior?" asked Mefist.

"Sir, the soldiers in which King Atem had sent is going here in Hellion."

"How did you know about that?" asked the commander of Hellion, **Archfiend Soldier** (ATK 1900/DEF 1500) .

"I saw a Five-Headed Dragon going this way, sir."

Mefist put his hands in his chin, "Hmm. This is weird. I didn't even call King Atem for reinforcements."

"But, let's just take his reinforcements, sir. Maybe they can help us." Archfiend said.

Mefist nodded. "Just let them be, Panther Warrior. If they will help us, it will be a great pleasure."

And then, two of the brave knights of Hellion, **Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight** (ATK 2300/DEF 2100) and **Magician of Black Chaos **(ATK 2800/DEF 2600) appeared behind Archfiend.

"General Mefist and Commander Archfiend, our soldiers, they can't take it anymore. The unknown duelists' ace cards are very powerful. We can't destroy them." Magician of Black Chaos said.

"How many soldiers died?" asked Commander Archfiend.

"Many. One of them is **Dragon Seeker **(ATK 2000/DEF 2100)." Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight said.

General Mefist and Commander Archfiend's eyes went wide in shock.

"What are we going to do now, general?" asked Commander Archfiend.

General Mefist grinned his teeth in annoyance and clenched his fists.

"I think we don't have anymore choice but to battle. In order to protect Hellion, we must fight against those monsters no matter how strong all of them are."

The three monsters smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Commander, tell the soldiers to get ready." General Mefist ordered.

Commander Archfiend bowed down and said, "Yes, sir."

The soldiers then stands up and went into their positions. General Mefist then hold on to his horse, raised his staff and shouted, "FOR HELLION!" The others followed him by a battle cry.

Then they went down the cliff where they are hiding and started attacking with General Mefist, Commander Archfiend, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight and Black Magician of Chaos at the front. (music: Warriors by Yuichi Ikusawa, the 4th opening of Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)

_--in the battlefield where the Dark Duelists are--_

The Dark Duelists is still battling with their ace cards and it seems like they are very bored.

Xander yawned. "This is very boring, Blade. Can I just go around this city, maybe I can find Judai and his friends? I really want to have a full battle, Blade." Xander said.

"Fine. But don't blame me if master will get mad at you." Blade said causing Xander to jump with joy.

"Alright! Thanks, Blade!" Xander said as he walked off.

Zeo saw this and said, "And what about us, Blade? I understand that Xander is your best friend, but don't give him much chance. We also wanna battle, Blade--" Zeo was cut off by Blade.

"It was not my fault!" Blade said causing Zeo to jump back.

"If you want to blame me, blame master. He is the one who told me, that Xander will be the first one to battle Judai and his friends. From the beginning, master wants Xander to battle."

"And what if he loses in the duel?" asked Zeo.

"Well, it is not anyone's fault, right?" Blade told Zeo with an annoying face.

Zeo wants to punch Blade for his actions but was stopped by Venom.

"Look, Zeo, Blade is right. He is our leader after all. And I heard them talking about those things, so please cut it out." Venom said.

Zeo finally calmed down. Venom and Blade is right. Blade is the leader and it is nobody's fault if Xander will lose in the duel. Zeo went back to his position and started to attack again.

_--back to King Atem's throne room--_

While the others are watching in the "Ball of Illusions", Manjyome went back to his room to relax a bit. He is very tired in all of this.

He opened the door, went inside, and closed the door. He lie in his bed, with his hands at the back of his head.

"_Manjyome Jun." _A dark voice said.

Manjyome suddenly sat up in his bed and looked around.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

The person who owns the voice appeared but in a shadowy figure. _"You don't need to know who I am." _

"What do you want?"

"_All I want is your help, Manjyome Jun. I need your help for my plans." _

"And do you expect me to agree with you? Hah! Never, of course!"

The shadowy figure smirked. "Then I guess I have to force you. I don't need to duel you, but instead, I will give you this cards."

The shadowy figure gave Manjyome two cards. Manjyome looked at them and his eyes went wide in shock.

"This is…" Manjyome did not finish his sentence.

"_Yes. The card on your right is the key to my lair and the only one that can go there is you. And the card on your left is your new ace card if you join me. You can have the power that you want and also, the thing that you desire can be granted." _The shadowy figure explained. Then the left card in Manjyome's hand disappeared, same with the shadowy figure.

'What will I do? If I chose to go to that guy, I can have the power that I want and also, he can show me where Asuka is. And if I chose to stay here…' Manjyome's thoughts were cut off by the key card that was shining very brightly, causing Manjyome to disappear with the light.

_--in Hellion--_

Judai, Johan and Ken already arrived in Hellion. The three of them, even Ken, is surprised to see Hellion.

"Why are you surprised, Ken? I thought you already seen this place?" asked Judai.

"Well, the last time I saw Hellion is that, monsters are all living their normal life. But now, I can see that, the Dark Duelists really destroyed this place very well." Ken explained.

"And to add to what Ken said, General Mefist and Commander Archfiend is really a good leader of this place. They disciplined the monsters around here. And they are good warriors." **Five-Headed Dragon** (ATK 5000/DEF 5000) said.

"Who are General Mefist and Commander Archfiend?" asked Johan.

"Here, I'll show you." Ken said. He put his Armor Blaze with him and pushed the button where a picture of a dragon is located.

**A/N: **Just look at the bottom page to see the definition of Armor Blaze.

And then, a screen appeared in the Armor Blaze. There it says:

_**Leaders of Hellion**_

_Name: Mefist the Infernal General_

_General of Hellion._

_Name: Archfiend Soldier_

_Commander of Hellion._

_Name: Don Zaloog_

_Captain of Hellion._

_Name: Dark Blade_

_Messenger of Hellion._

_Name: Panther Warrior_

_Watcher of Hellion._

_Name: Zera the Mant_

_King of Hellion._

They were then interrupted by Dark Blade.

"Young duelists, I am going to General Mefist now. I think they are already battling and I need to help them." Dark Blade said. He then activate the spell card, Polymerization to fuse himself and Pitch-Dark Dragon into **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight** (ATK 2200/DEF 1500) and went off.

Judai and Johan are amazed by Dark Blade's play. They have never seen a play like that with a monster.

_--in Manjyome's location--_

The light in the key card of Manjyome brought him in Matic City, where the Tower of Destruction is located. He is now standing in the doorway of the Tower of Destruction and he was surprised when he looked at his hands.

"Nani?!"

Manjyome's hands is like the hands of the monster, **Cyber Orge **(ATK 1900/DEF 1200), his body is covered with black leather armor, has a black cape and has silver armor in his shoulders. He wears a black pants and his black sneakers. He also wears a different kind of Armor Blaze that has a fiend symbol in the center.

"Wow. I actually looked like Judai, Johan and Ken now. With this Armor Blaze I can also do what those three duelists are doing." Manjyome said with a hysterical laugh. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he has an ultimate power inside of him and was very confident, instead of being scared.

Then, the door to the Tower of Destruction opened. Once Manjyome is inside, the door closed revealing a very dark room and just like when Shadow and the Dark Duelists entered, a voice suddenly spoke.

"_So, you came, Jun Manjyome. Welcome to the Tower of Destruction." _The voice said with an evil smirk.

"Where is my ace card?" Manjyome shouted.

The voice begun to laugh hysterically. _"Here, you go. I always knew you'd come because of the ace card that I gave you. And now, about my deal with you." _

"What do you want me to do anyway? I know with this ace card, I can possibly win against those _guys_."

"_There is only one thing I need you to do: Kill them!" _

As soon as Manjyome heard this, he smirked widely, as if a devil had corrupted him. Right now, Manjyome could only feel is that, he is excited, somehow, for killing his own friends.

**Episode 32**

**Second Period**

* * *

_--in the battlefield of Hellion where the war is going on—_

General Mefist, Commander Archfiend, Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Blade the Dragon Knight and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight are the only warriors that are left in the battlefield with Goblin Attack Force, Goblin Elite Force and Giant Org as their enemies. The five brave warriors are still attacking and attacking. All of them seems that, they are not having a hard time protecting themselves since those Goblins are so weak.

Then, a whole army of **Sasuke Samurai **(ATK 500/DEF 800), ordered by Shadow, appeared in the mountain near the battlefield. The five warriors still continue on what they are doing.

Then suddenly, one of the Sasuke Samurais fired an arrow towards the five warriors and it struck into Magician of Black Chaos. Magician of Black Chaos was hitted at the back and turned into particles of light. Then, the whole army followed.

Some of the arrows are going towards the Goblin Attack Force, Goblin Elite Force and also, Giant Org since the Sasuke Samurais are firing in the center.

Dark Blade the Dragon Knight tried to fly higher but his dragon was hitted and cannot fly anymore so they crashed in the battlefield. Of course, Dark Blade the Dragon Knight doesn't have a shield, so one of the arrows hitted him in the chest and legs and he turned into particles of light, same as Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight.

General Mefist's horse got hitted, so he went into one of the Goblin Elite Force's soldiers and grab a shield to protect himself, same also as Commander Archfiend.

The Sasuke Samurai's arrows are still flying.

"General Mefist, look out!" Commander Archfiend shouted.

Then, an arrow suddenly hitted General Mefist in his chest. General Mefist begun to fell down to his knees. Commander Archfiend went to General Mefist to help him up but he was stopped by General Mefist himself.

While General Mefist is covered with blood because of his injury, he said, "Archfiend Soldier… don't let those… monsters attack… Hellion. Stop those… monsters while… you can. Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" General Mefist struggled to tell Archfiend Soldier about something but he turned into particles of light and disappeared.

Archfiend Soldier's eyes filled with tears and yelled, "NOOOOOOO!"

_--in Judai, Johan and Ken's location--_

"Come on, guys, we don't have much time! We have to go to the battlefield before something happens!" Ken said as he ran at the front.

"RIGHT!" Judai and Johan both said in unison while they are running.

But then, Johan stopped and heard some noises.

"Hey, Judai. You hear something?" Johan asked.

Judai just shrugged his head. Johan, somehow, is feeling weird about that feeling. But he just forgot about it and continues on running with the others.

A few hours later, Johan heard those noises again. So, he stopped and looks it up by himself.

"Judai, I'm going to do something, ok? Don't follow me." Johan said as ran off.

"Hey, Johan! Wait it's too dangerous! Come back!" Judai shouted but Johan didn't stop running. So, Judai went into Ken and told him that Johan is going somewhere he didn't know. Something might happen to Johan and Ken is the only one who knows this place. So, the two of them followed Johan.

_--in Johan's location--_

Johan stopped in the location where the three of them landed and saw Five-Headed Dragon.

'Huh? Why is it I feel weird in this place and Five-Headed Dragon is still here?' Johan thought to himself.

_--in Xander's location--_

Xander is getting bored and was waiting for a battle. He sighed in defeat and decided to go back. But he was stopped when he saw Five-Headed Dragon. He smiled and decided to summon his ace card **Geon, the Gem Knight (**ATK 4000/DEF 4000) to destroy that Five-Headed Dragon for fun.

_--in Johan's location--_

Johan's question was answered when he saw a monster summoned behind Five-Headed Dragon. He didn't know what that monster is but he knows that, that monster is controlled by a duelist. Johan then saw the monster will attack and it seems that, Five-Headed Dragon didn't realize it.

He shouted, "Five-Headed Dragon, look out behind you!"

Five-Headed Dragon turned back and attacked but Geon the Gem Knight shielded himself from the attack and it seems that, the attack of Five-Headed Dragon is useless. Then, Geon attacked with his sword and destroyed Five-Headed Dragon. Five-Headed Dragon turned into particles of light and disappeared.

Johan is shocked by this. He really can't forgive anybody killing monsters like that. Aside from Judai, Johan is also a guy who really cares about those duel monsters. If he can, he will risk his life just to save a monster. So, he went straight to where he thinks the duelist, who controlled the previous monster, might be.

When he arrived there, he saw a man, who is dressing a black hooded robe and his back was turned.

"Hey you!" Johan yelled to the man.

The man stopped and looked at Johan.

Johan looked serious when he saw the man's face. It was Xander, the second duelist who beated him in a not enjoyable game.

**A/N: **The first duelist who beated Johan in a not enjoyable game is Yubel, the ace card of Judai when he was young, back in episode 130 of GX. And also, Xander beated him in the opening duel.

He knew that Xander is the one who killed Five-Headed Dragon and the one who controlled the unknown monster he saw before.

Xander smirked. "So, you're here, Johan Anderson. I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting?"

"Yes. You see, I kinda felt bored back there with Blade and the others, attacking those weak monsters."

Johan's eyes went wide in shock then he clenched his fists and grinned his teeth.

"Xander!" Johan yelled

Then Johan activated his Armor Blaze by pressing the button with the light symbol. Suddenly, a green armor appeared in Johan's body. He is now wearing black gloves, not passing in the fingers. He also has a green cape and has a silver armor in his shoulders. A gem-like-shaped stone appeared in the forehead of Johan and the light symbol started to glow, but not bright enough to let them shield their eyes.

"I won't let you do anything with those defenseless monsters anymore. I promise, I will defeat you!" Johan gets very mad as his spirit becomes rainbow color aura instead of flame. Xander can see this and he realized that this is what Shadow is telling him about before.

**Flashback**

_--in the forest--_

Shadow is standing near the beach in the forest. Xander then came and stand beside Shadow.

"What are you going to tell me, Master Shadow?" Xander said.

"Nothing much. I'm just going to ask you about the information you got from the Academy champions." Shadow said in a mysterious voice.

"I've heard that Jim Crocodile Cook is a strong duelist. He holds a mysterious Orichalcum Eye. According to rumors, Austin O'brien is the one who defeated Judai in the different world also because of Jim's Orichalcum Eye. The head of the Garam finance, Amon Garam, is a good spy. He is very good, like Kian. Judai Yuki, the Duel Academy's best duelist and the strongest of all, is a happy-go-lucky guy and…" Xander was about to finish when Shadow spoke.

"I don't care about Judai Yuki's information! And now, how about that Johan Anderson?"

Xander nodded. "The Gem Beasts user, Johan Anderson, is also the same as Judai Yuki. According to their friends, both of them are like brothers. They always enjoy dueling and having fun together. Their strengths are almost the same but Judai is much more powerful."

"Hmm. Base on the information, Johan looks interesting than the other three duelists. I've already known Johan before I even got here in Duel Academy."

"Then why did you still let me get the information of Johan Anderson?" Xander asked.

"Because of his strength. I want to see his full and true strength that no one have ever seen before." Shadow smirked.

'Strength that no one have ever seen before? What is Master Shadow talking about?' Xander thought to himself.

Shadow seems to read Xander's mind and said, "Don't worry Xander. When you finally duel him, you will see his full strength in battle. To make it work, you have to get him mad. And you will soon know what am I talking about when you see him, mad at a battle." Shadow said and he begun to walk off leaving Xander behind.

Xander smirked. 'Even thought I don't know what Master Shadow is saying, I will still follow his orders. I always wanted to see Johan being mad at that duel. I've never seen him like that. And I will make sure that, that duel will be fun. Hahahaha!' Xander thought as he walk away, his hands in his pocket.

**End Flashback**

Xander promised himself that this duel will be so much fun. So, after Johan had transformed, he raises his left hand with his Armor Blaze and black aura surrounded him. He then activated the Life-or-Death shadow game. Johan remembers that this is the same Life-or-Death shadow game as the 2 V.S. 1 duel of Shadow V.S. him and Judai. The field turns into darkness theme and they both started the duel.

"DUEL!" both said in unison.

**Xander- 4000 LP**

**Johan- 4000 LP**

"My turn. Draw!" Johan draws a card as his rainbow aura is still surrounding him.

"I summon **Gem Beast Amber Mammoth **(ATK 1700/DEF 1600) in attack position!" Johan said.

"I put two cards face-down, and I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Xander said as his black aura is also surrounded him.

"I summon **Black Gem Wolf** (ATK 1800/DEF 1700) in attack position!" Xander said. A wolf with Black Gem in its forehead and had a red eyes appeared in Xander's field.

Johan didn't look surprised when he saw the monster since he dueled Xander before, but instead, he looks serious.

"Black Gem Wolf attack Gem Beast Amber Mammoth! Poison Bite!" Xander ordered. Johan then activated his face-down card.

"I activated my face-down card, **Negate Attack**! With its effect, I can negate your attack and end your Battle Phase." Johan said. Black Gem Wolf's attack is negated and went back to Xander's field.

Xander smirked. "I put one card face-down. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Johan said and draws Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus.

"Johan, you have to draw that _card _in order to defeat Xander. All of us are still here Johan. Please don't lose." Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus told Johan.

Johan nodded and said, "Thank you, Sapphire Pegasus." Johan went back to the duel and continue his turn.

"I summon **Gem Beast Emerald Turtle **(ATK ?/DEF 2000) in defense position. I end my turn with a face-down."

"My turn. Draw!" Xander said.

Xander draws his own ace card, Black Gem Dragon.

Xander smirked and said, "Johan, did you remember what I gave you after our opening duel?"

**Flashback**

_--in the corridor of Duel Academy--_

While Johan is walking, a voice stopped him.

"Johan!" the voice said behind him. Johan stopped and turned back only to see Xander leaning on the wall, not far from Johan.

Johan look mad and said, "What do you want Xander?"

Xander just smirked with his hands in his pocket and said, "I only want to give you this card, Johan."

Xander throw to Johan the card he was keeping in their duel awhile ago.

"What is this?" Johan asked without even looking at the card.

"Look at it."

Johan looked at the card and his eyes went wide in shock.

_Overlord Rainbow Dragon_

_ATK?_

_DEF?_

_LEVEL: 10_

_EFFECT: Offer 1 Rainbow Dragon on your side of the field to special summon this card. Increase the ATK of this card by the ATK of Rainbow Dragon, Gem Beasts monsters in your graveyard, and half of the ATK of your target monster. Once this card is special summoned successfully, destroy one Spell or Trap card in the field._

"Overlord Rainbow Dragon?!" Johan said still in shock about the card.

"Yes. It's yours Johan. I never thought that you will lose in our duel and still, Overlord Rainbow Dragon chose you to be its master." Xander smiled.

"And also, before I walk off, use that card when we duel in that _place_." Xander said as he waved his hands backward while he walked off.

**End Flashback**

"The Overlord Rainbow Dragon?" Johan asked.

"Yup. It is still with you, right?"

"Yeah."

Xander smirked. "Good because this duel is useless without that card. Alright, I summon **Black Gem Saber-Tooth Tiger** (ATK 2100/DEF 2000) in attack position. And now, I activate its effect. I discard one card on my hand to attack your Life Points! Go, Black Gem Saber-Tooth Tiger! Scratch Fury!"

**Xander- 4000 LP**

**Johan- 1900 LP**

"Aggghhhh!" Johan screamed in pain as Black Gem Saber-Tooth Tiger scratch him three times. As his Life Points are decreasing, three scratches can be seen in Johan's right arm and blood is coming out. Johan realizes that this is what will happen to you if you lose Life Points. And Johan remembers that this is Serpentholm, the city where Duel Monsters live, so monsters are real. But even thought Johan is injured, his rainbow aura is still surrounded him giving him energy to still duel.

Xander is laughing loudly as he saw Johan's scratches in his right arm. He is very glad that now, he can hurt Johan by a duel. And thanks to his shadow game, he can do anything to Johan.

"How does it feel, Johan? The pain and the misery you are going through right now." Xander said as he continued to laugh.

Johan struggled to stand up which causes Xander to stop laughing and said, "I… p-promise myself before… I-I will defeat you… no m-matter what happens!"

Xander chuckled, "I like your spirit Johan. But this is a duel and a shadow game. Which means only one of us can win and escape. And now, attack Black Gem Wolf! Attack Johan's Gem Beast Amber Mammoth with your Poison Bite!"

**Xander- 4000 LP**

**Johan- 1800 LP**

There appears a big explosion and causes Johan's Life Points to decrease to 1800.

Johan falls to his knees after the explosion. Xander smiled at this action and ends his turn at this point.

Johan panted and grinned his teeth as looking at Xander. Besides from beating defenseless monsters, Xander also likes to see his opponent suffer. Johan really don't like Xander's attitude.

Johan stands up weakly and draws a card. He draws Rainbow Dragon.

"I forgot to tell you about the effect of every Gem Beasts monsters. Instead of going to the graveyard, my monsters will go to my Spell/Trap card zones." Johan said. In Johan's Spell/Trap card zones, there is the Amber gem.

'I have to let my monsters turn in defense position at this turn so that Xander can't attack me directly. And besides, he told me that he wants a fun match. So, maybe he won't finish me yet that easily. I'm sure he would let me summon Overlord Rainbow Dragon first.' Johan thought to himself.

"Come on, Johan!" Xander shouted.

"Alright, I summon **Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus** (ATK 1800/DEF 1200) in defense position. I end my turn." Johan said.

Xander chuckled, "Is that your best, Johan?"

"Don't underestimate me, Xander. Just you wait. And I will pull off my best in the next turn." Johan smiled.

Xander smirked, "Good, so that I won't waste my time here. Draw!"

Xander looks at his card. It was Black Gem Dragon.

Black Gem Dragon calls Xander's attention and said, "Xander, it is time to use me in this turn. You have to finish that Gem Beasts user before he summons the Overlord Rainbow Dragon."

"Relax, Black Gem Dragon. Don't worry. I have it planned." Xander told Black Gem Dragon and continued his turn.

"I summon **Black Gem Tiger** (ATK 1600/DEF ?) in attack position! And I activate its special effect. I can discard this card to the graveyard to inflict 2000 Life Point damage to you, Johan!" Xander said as he did the effect of Black Gem Tiger. A slash then went straight to Johan.

BOOM!

There was a big explosion. When the smoke cleared, Xander saw Johan still standing and has 800 LP.

**Xander- 4000 LP**

**Johan- 800 LP**

Xander is confused why Johan is still standing when he saw that his face-down card is activated and it was the spell card, **Emergency Provisions**.

"Nani?!"

Johan smirked, "You thought I was dead already, huh Xander? I told you, I promise myself that I will defeat you no matter what."

Xander chuckled, "You are really Johan Anderson. I know that you will activate your face-down card all along."

"What if you attack me and I didn't activate my face-down card?"

"Johan, I know all of your cards. I can see them. But I don't mind. I am not cheating in this duel. Even if I can see your cards with the help of my duel spirit…" Xander cut his sentence by Johan.

"You have a duel spirit?" Johan asked.

"Yes. As you can see, my duel spirit is Geon, the Gem Knight. Anyway, back to I was talking about, even if I can see your cards with the help of Geon, I don't care what you will play. As long as our ace cards will battle each other, that is all I care about. This duel is between our ace cards, Johan. So bring forth the Overlord Rainbow Dragon while I summon my Black Gem Dragon." Xander said.

Xander's attitude made Johan happy, erasing all the bad things he thought about Xander. He now knows that even though Xander is one of the Dark Duelists, he is sure that all of them still has a heart left in them.

**A/N: **What Johan mean in this statement is that, even though Xander is one of the Dark Duelists, they still have a good attitude inside of them.

"Alright, let's get back to the duel Johan. I end my turn." Xander said.

"My turn. Draw!" Johan said as he draws a card. He looked at the card and saw that it was Overlord Rainbow Dragon. Johan smiled and thanked Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus for all its help to bring Overlord Rainbow Dragon in his next draw phase.

Johan looked at the field. 'I have Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus and Gem Beast Emerald Turtle in defense position and Gem Beast Amber Mammoth in my Spell/Trap card zones. Xander has Black Gem Saber-Tooth Tiger and Black Gem Wolf in his field in attack position. In order to summon Rainbow Dragon, I have to sacrifice all Gem Beast monsters in my side of the field. But I only have three of them. At least Gem Beast Amber Mammoth is in my Spell/Trap card zones, so I can still summon Rainbow Dragon. Four more Gem Beast monsters are required for the sacrifice.' Johan thought to himself thinking of a strategy to summon Rainbow Dragon.

"Alright, I now activate Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus' special effect. I summoned it awhile ago and I forgot to activate its effect. According to its effect, I can place 1 monster that includes Gem Beast in its card name from my hand, deck or graveyard on an open Spell/Trap card zones. So, I special summon **Gem Beast Topaz Tiger** (ATK 1600/DEF ?) in one of my Spell/Trap card zones. And I summon **Gem Beast Amethyst Cat** (ATK 1200/DEF ?) in defense position. And now I activate its effect. If I will decrease Gem Beast Amethyst Cat's ATK, I can attack your Life Points directly. Go, Gem Beast Amethyst Cat!" Johan said.

**Xander- 3400 LP**

**Johan- 800 LP**

"And now, I activate my equipment spell card, **Black Pendant **and equip it to Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 2300/DEF 1200), increasing his attack points by 500. And now, Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus, attack Black Gem Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

**Xander- 3200 LP**

**Johan- 800 LP**

"Aggghhhh!" For the first time in Xander's life, he screamed in such pain. He can feel the attack of Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus in his body.

Johan stood there, smirking. He doesn't know why but he kinda felt that he enjoyed seeing Xander suffer because Xander is the one who mercilessly killed those defenseless monsters. It is really right for Xander to suffer and feel how it is to be one.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode**

* * *

**Five-Headed Dragon**

**ATK: 5000**

**DEF: 5000**

**LEVEL: 12**

**EFFECT: This card can only be Special Summoned with a Fusion Summon. This card is Fusion Summoned with 5 Dragon monsters. This card does not take damage from Earth, Water, Fire, Wind or Dark monsters. **

* * *

**Preview for episode 33**

**Judai: Another shadow game has been activated in this world. And to make it more worse, monsters in this world are real. **

**Sho: But we have to do this, aniki. Or else, Asuka will be in danger. **

**Judai: I know. **

**Sho: Next time, Who will win? Gem Beast V.S. Black Gem (Part 2)! **

**Judai: Wow! Overlord Rainbow Dragon looks so cool! I want to have an ace card just like that!**

**Sho: But aniki, don't you even get worried about the consequences of this duel? Whoever loses will die remember?**

**Judai: But it is really cool Sho! I will also get worried about the one who loses. Besides, Johan's Overlord Rainbow Dragon is much more powerful than Black Gem Dragon.**

* * *

**Card effects in this episode:**

**Mefist the Infernal General- **When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, select 1 card from your opponent's hand randomly and discard it.

**Panther Warrior- **This card cannot attack unless you offer 1 of your monsters on the field as a tribute.

**Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight- **If this is the only card in your hand, you can summon this card in face-up Attack Position without offering monsters as tributes. This is treated as a Normal Summon.

**Magician of Black Chaos- **This monster is summoned with the ritual spell card, "Dark Magic Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Level stars equal 8 or more from the field or your hand as a tribute.

**Dragon Seeker- **When this card is summoned (excluding Special Summon), destroy 1 face-up Dragon-type monster on the field.

**Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (Fusion Monster)- **Dark Blade + Pitch-Dark Dragon. Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can select up to 3 monsters cards from your opponent's graveyard and remove them from play.

**Cyber Orge- **Discard this card from hand to the graveyard. One of own field Cyber Orge will be invalidated when battling until end phase of next turn, ATK of this card up by 2000. Effect can be activated even during opponent's turn.

**Sasuke Samurai- **When this monster attacks a face-down defense position monster, destroy the face-down monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or damage calculation.

**Geon the Gem Knight- **Discard one monster with "Gem Beast" or "Black Gem" on its name in your hand or field to destroy two to three monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Gem Beast Amber Mammoth- **When this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap card zones. When this card is in your Spell/Trap card zone it is treated as a Continuous Spell card. In addition, when a monster that includes Gem Beast in its card name on your side of the field is targeted for an attack, you can change the attack target of that attack to this card.

**Black Gem Wolf- **Send this card to the graveyard to destroy a non-Black Gem monster on the field.

**Gem Beast Emerald Turtle- **When this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap card zones. When this card is in your Spell/Trap card zone it is treated as your Continuous Spell Card.

**Black Gem Saber-Tooth Tiger- **Discard one card from your hand to attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

**Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus- **When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned successfully, you can place 1 monster that includes Gem Beast in its card name from your hand, deck, or graveyard face-up in an open Spell/Trap card zone. When this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap card zones. When this card is in your Spell/Trap card zone it is treated as a Continuous Spell card.

**Black Gem Tiger- **This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If there is a stronger monster in your opponent's side of the field than this card, send this card in the graveyard to inflict 2000 Life Point damage to your opponent.

**Gem Beast Topaz Tiger- **When this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap card zones. When this card is in your Spell/Trap card zone it is treated as a Continuous Spell card. When this card battles with an opponent's monster, increase this card's ATK by 400 points.

**Gem Beast Amethyst Cat- **When this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap card zones. When this card is in your Spell/Trap card zone it is treated as a Continuous Spell card. In addition, by decreasing this card's ATK by half, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

**Emergency Provisions (Quick-Play Spell)- **Send Spell or Trap cards on your side of the field to the graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 points per card. This card is excluded.

**Black Pendant (Equipment Spell)- **A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 500 points. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Negate Attack (Counter Trap)- **When your opponent attacks with a monster, negate the attack and make your opponent's Battle Phase end.


	10. Gem Beasts VS Black Gem Part 2!

**Dark Lord: Hi readers!**

**Judai: You know, you always say those words whenever you start a fanfic.**

**Dark Lord: Of course, I have to be friendly to the readers. And I'm the director of this story so, you have to follow me. **

**Johan: Well, you're kind and friendly after all.**

**Dark Lord: Oh, can anyone of the characters say the disclaimer?**

**Crickets chirping **

**Dark Lord: Um, okay I'll do it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and cards of GX. But some of the OC cards and characters that you don't know are mine.**

**Dark Lord: There, is that better?**

**Everyone nodded **

**Judai: Alright!**

**Sho: On with the fanfic!**

**Kenzan: 3… 2… 1 and action!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 033--**

**Who will win? Gem Beasts V.S. Black Gem (Part 2)!**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_--_

"_And now, I activate my equipment spell card, __**Black Pendant **__and equip it to Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 2300/DEF 1200), increasing his attack points by 500. And now, Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus, attack Black Gem Saber-Tooth Tiger!" _

_**Xander- 3200 LP**_  
_**Johan- 800 LP**_

"_Aggghhhh!" __For the first time in Xander's life, he screamed in such pain. He can feel the attack of Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus in his body. _

_Johan stood there, smirking. He doesn't know why but he kinda felt that he enjoyed seeing Xander suffer because Xander is the one who mercilessly killed those defenseless monsters. It is really right for Xander to suffer and feel how it is to be one. _

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

* * *

**Xander- 3200 LP**  
**Johan- 800 LP**

The battle between the Gem Beasts and the Black Gem is continued.

"My t-turn. Draw!" Xander said. Xander is still mad about this feeling. He supposed to feel like he still have energy to battle and Johan should feel weak because of the Life-or-Death shadow game. But it was the opposite.  
It seems that Johan is now a bad person and he doesn't know why.

From the cheerful green eyes of Johan, it turned into fiery blue eyes. Xander doesn't care what happens to Johan as long as he defeats him in a duel. So, he just continued his turn.

**A/N: **In episode 136 of GX, Judai's eyes became evilly golden when he attacked Brron because of Brron's act to sacrifice Judai's friends to activate the Super Fusion card. It is like the same with Johan. If Judai's eyes turned evilly golden, Johan's eyes became fiery blue because of their "madness" at their opponent.

"I summon **Black Gem Lion **(ATK 1900/DEF 2000) in defense position!" A black lion with very sharp claws and had a gem-like-shape stone in its forehead was summoned into Xander's field.

"Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Johan looked at the card and it was Overlord Rainbow Dragon.

'I have to summon Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle in defense position and I will attack with my Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus. And then, all I need is to summon Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle to complete Rainbow Dragon.' Johan thought to himself as he smirked at his last phrase.

"I summon **Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle** (ATK ?/DEF 800) in defense position. And now, attack Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus! Attack his Black Gem Wolf!" Johan commanded.

**Xander- 2700 LP**  
**Johan- 800 LP**

After the explosion, Xander fell to his knees. He looked at Johan and noticed that the blue eyes he had awhile ago is not yet removed and also his rainbow aura.

'It seems that Johan is not himself. More like he was possessed by someone. This is gonna be a tough fight for me.' Xander thought to himself.

"Hey! It's your turn, Xander." Johan said with an evil smile in his face.

Xander doesn't understand it. Is this the real strength of Johan? To get mad in a duel?

"My turn. Draw!" Xander said while he draws a card. Suddenly, Black Gem Dragon calls Xander's attention again and said, "What are you doing, Xander? Why are you now in defense position? Can't you defeat the other Gem Beast user by your own Black Gem deck?"

"No! It is not like that, Black Gem Dragon! Johan has now released his true strength that master Shadow is talking about. He is now becoming an evil person--"

"And it's a good thing, isn't it? Johan becoming an evil person is a strange thing to do because Johan is a happy person like Judai. Both of them are just the same." Black Gem Dragon said as he disappeared again.

Xander continued his turn again.

"I summon **Black Gem Boar **(ATK 1900/DEF 1600) in attack position! And I switch Black Gem Lion into attack position. Attack, Black Gem Lion! Destroy his Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle!"

Black Gem Lion did so, and Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle is destroyed, causing a big explosion in Johan's field. But instead of being sent into the graveyard, Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle went into Johan's Spell/Trap card zones. A Cobalt gem then appeared in Johan's Spell/Trap card zones.

"And now, Black Gem Boar attack Gem Beast Amethyst Cat! Wild Crash!"

Just then, Johan's face-down card is opened.

"I activate my face-down card, **Enchanted Javelin**! With its effect, I can increase my Life Points according to your monster's attack points."

**Xander- 2700 LP**  
**Johan- 2700 LP**

Even if Johan's Life Points increase, it will not stop the attack of Black Gem Boar. So, Gem Beast Amethyst Cat is destroyed and Johan's Life Points decreased by 700 points.

**Xander- 2700 LP**  
**Johan- 2000 LP**

After Gem Beast Amethyst Cat is destroyed, an amethyst gem appeared in Johan's Spell/Trap card zones.

However, Johan doesn't look hurt, but instead, chuckled evilly in his position.

"Hahahahahahaha! You really think you can beat me that easily, huh Xander?" Johan said with an evil smirk at his last phrase.

Xander is becoming scared of Johan's power. He doesn't know if this is the full-strength Johan or an evil-possessed Johan. But whatever it is, Xander knows that Johan is different with a powerful force in his spirit.

"Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Johan looked at the card and it was the Spell card **Rainbow Ancient City-Rainbow Ruin**.

"I summon **Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle **(ATK 300/DEF 300) in defense position. And now, attack Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus! Destroy his Black Gem Lion!"

There was, again, an explosion and caused Xander's Life Points to decrease by 400 points.

**Xander- 2300 LP**  
**Johan- 2000 LP**

After the explosion, a scratch appeared in Xander's body and three scratches appeared in Xander's right arm.  
Xander doesn't feel good about Johan and his attacks. He is not the same Johan Anderson he was before. So, that's why, Xander decided to use all of his energy now to win this duel. Xander's black aura is starting to grow larger.

"My turn. Draw!" Xander looked at his drawn card and in his hands. There is Black Gem Shark and Black Gem Hawkin his hand and the card that he drew was the Field Spell card, Power of Black Gem

"I summon **Black Gem Hawk **(ATK 1200/DEF 600) in defense position. And now, I activate its effect! If I can discard one spell or trap card on my hand or field, which is my field spell card, Power of Black Gem, I can reduce your Life Points by 500! "

**Xander- 2300 LP**  
**Johan- 1500 LP**

"Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" After Johan drew a card, he smiled evilly because this is the time he has been waiting for.

"I've been waiting for this chance, Xander! I now, summon my ultimate ace card…!" Johan said as he raises the card up._-_

_--in the location where Judai and Ken is--_

Judai and Ken are now running and searching for Johan. They are very worried about him since they already went everywhere that Ken thinks Johan would be, but any single trace of Johan they didn't found.

They were still running when something went into Judai's mind. It was the flashback when Haou, the ruler of Dark World, possessed Judai.

**Flashback**

"_Yuki Judai" _A voice in the darkness spoke.

Judai turned back and saw a shadowy figure.

"_If you want to defeat evil, you should become evil. In this cruel world of deceits, you must rule by power."_

"Power? That kind of power… I…"

"_That card in your hand is Super Fusion card. Take down the opposing spirits, and put their lives in to complete that card."_

"You... What are you?"

"_My name is Haou. The one who rules this world."_

"Haou…?"

Then, Judai's eyes turned big before changing to evilly golden eyes again.

**End Flashback**

This flashback made Judai stop and fall to his knees with his hands in his head. His head was really hurting that he can't take it anymore. He screamed in pain. Ken also stopped once he heard Judai's scream. He turned back and saw Judai falling to his knees with his hands in his head, screaming in pain. Ken helped Judai up.

'This is not good. We have to go back to King Atem's castle. But what about Johan?' Ken thought to himself. Then he decided to go back to King Atem's castle. He doesn't have anymore choice since Judai's head is hurting for some unknown reason. He needs some help from King Atem. So, he activated the spell card, Polymerization, to fuse Summoned Skull and Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon **Black Skull Dragon **(ATK 3200/DEF 2500). He told Black Skull Dragon to take them back to King Atem's castle. Black Skull Dragon nodded and did what he was told.

_--in King Atem's castle--_

"King Atem! King Atem! Emergency!" **Giltia the D. Knight **(ATK 1850/DEF 1500), one of the descendants of King Atem, said.

"What is it, Giltia?"

"Sir, one of the Three Dueling Knights is, I'm afraid, hurt."

Everyone has shock expressions in their faces.

"Who was it Giltia?" Dark Magician asked.

"I think his name is Yuki Judai, sir."

"Nani?!" Judai's friends, except for Amon, said.

"Bring him in, Giltia."

"Yes sir." Giltia said as he opened the large door of the room and stood there is Ken with Judai in his back.

**A/N: **What I mean here in this statement is that, Judai is at the back of Ken, meaning Ken is carrying Judai because he was weak.

Judai's friends went straight to Ken to help him up. King Atem told them to bring Judai in his room first and let him rest. The others did so, while Ken stayed in the throne room.

"Now, tell me what happened, Ken-kun."

"I don't know what happened exactly, but before Judai collapsed awhile ago while we are going to your castle back at Hellion, he was holding his head like something went inside his head and is bothering him. He was also screaming in pain."

"Screaming?"

"Yes."

King Atem put his hands in his chin. After a moment, King Atem told Ken to go back first in his room to rest. Ken did so, and walked off.

"Is this thing, somehow, familiar to you King Atem?" Dark Magician asked.

"I think so, Dark Magician. It's like history had repeated itself again, like in the prophecy."

Dark Magician's eyes went wide in shock.

"If this thing will continue, the prophecy might be true. And all that was said in it will be fulfilled."

_--back at Xander and Johan's duel--_

"I now summon my ultimate ace card, **Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon **(ATK 4000/DEF 0) in attack position!"

When Rainbow Dragon has been summoned in Johan's field, Xander smirked. He really waited for this turn to come.

"I won't attack yet, so I end my turn." Johan said with a smile on his face, still with those fiery blue eyes and his rainbow aura.

"My turn. Draw!" Xander said while draws a card.

"I summon **Black Gem Shark **(ATK 1400/DEF 1000) in defense position. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Johan draws a card but didn't look at it. He looked at Xander with a big smile on his face.

"I will let you summon your ace card, Black Gem Dragon, first. I didn't even get to see that card yet. So, now, I will upgrade my Rainbow Dragon!"

"Nani?!"

"Yes. You are right, Xander. I will now summon **Overlord Rainbow Dragon** (ATK ?/DEF ?) in attack position!"

A black dragon with each of the seven gems in its neck, a devil-like wings and a head of Rainbow Dragon appeared in Johan's field while Rainbow Dragon is disappearing.

"One of the effects of Overlord Rainbow Dragon is to offer 1 Rainbow Dragon on the field. I will not activate the other effects yet. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Xander chuckled.

"I didn't know that you will be the one to summon such a great card as Overlord Rainbow Dragon that supposed to be mine. Now, I will show you the power of Black Gems! I activate my ritual spell card, **Black Gem Stone Recreation. **With this spell card, I can ritual summon Black Gem Dragon."

"Nani?!"

"With its effect, I have to offer all Black Gem monsters in my deck, field, cemetery and hand in order to summon **Black Gem Dragon **(ATK 4000/DEF 4000) in attack position!"

A black dragon with the look-alike head of Red Eyes Black Dragon, has a black gem in its forehead, a wing like E-hero Chaos Neos and a yellow eyes appeared in Xander's field.

Johan is surprised by this monster, but at the same time he is happy to see it. He can now see the power of Black Gem Dragon.

Johan smirked, "Good, Xander! Now we can battle with our ace cards."

"Turn end."

"Why didn't you attack?"

"I want you to start the attack, Johan."

"Sure! I now activate my Overlord Rainbow Dragon's special effect. With its effect, I can increase its ATK power by the ATK points of Rainbow Dragon and Gem Beast monsters, giving it a total of 10600 ATK points!"

"Nani?!"

"Yes, Xander. Now, why don't you activate your Black Gem Dragon's special effect?"

"I will, Johan. With its effect, I can increase its ATK points by the ATK points of each Black Gem monsters offered to summon Black Gem Dragon. And I can increase its ATK points by 2000 for each spell/trap card in my cemetery. So, the total ATK points of Black Gem Dragon is 17900!"

Johan smirked, "I can still increase Overlord Rainbow Dragon's ATK by the half of your ATK points, Xander! Giving it a total of 19550!"

"I just forgotten one more effect of Black Gem Dragon. This is not said in the card effect. According to its effect, if my opponent's monster has a higher ATK points than Black Gem Dragon, the ATK of Black Gem Dragon will be the same as my opponent's monster. Which means, Black Gem Dragon's total ATK now is also 19550!"

It is now the beginning of the battle between Black Gem Dragon V.S. Overlord Rainbow Dragon.

"Attack Overlord Rainbow Dragon!"

"You too, Black Gem Dragon!"

Black Gem Dragon and Overlord Rainbow Dragon attacked each other. Because their ATK powers are just the same, both of them are still not destroyed and was just continuing to battle at the middle of the field. While the two monsters are fighting, Xander said,

"Johan, you've already proven to me the power of Gem Beasts. How strong it is the bond of friendship between you and your monsters. Even though, now, you are in a different form, your monsters still believe in you."

After Xander said those things, Black Gem Dragon and Overlord Rainbow Dragon returned to their positions.

"And now, I activate the last effect of Overlord Rainbow Dragon. With its effect, after the battle phase is done if both our monsters have the same ATK points, Overlord Rainbow Dragon can attack my opponent's Life Points directly. Go Overlord Rainbow Dragon! Light Dragon Blast!"

**Xander- 0 LP**  
**Johan- 800 LP**

"AAAAHHHHHGGGGGHHHH!" Xander screamed in pain as he fall to his knees. Since this is a Life-or-Death duel, Xander lost and he will die.

Johan noticed that Xander is beginning to disappear in particles of light.

"Johan. Tell Judai and King Atem… that the monster… master Shadow is… reviving is… the ultimate monster…" Xander is really in pain, but he struggled to tell Johan.

"What ultimate monster, Xander?"

"The ultimate Dark monster Diabound." After Xander finished his last words, he went into particles of light and disappeared.

**A/N: **I really don't know what type of monster Diabound is but it was mentioned in the memory arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! DM. So, just look at it at .

Johan grab his head and felt pain in it. At the same time, Johan's fiery blue eyes disappeared and went back to his normal green eyes.

Johan panted and started to think about what Xander had said.

'D-Diabound? Where have I heard that monster before?' Johan thought to himself trying to remember where he had heard the name but he can't.

Then suddenly, he remembered that he left Judai and Ken somewhere in Hellion so he went back. He doesn't know where it was exactly because of his battle with Xander.

_--in King Atem's castle--_

"King Atem, I remembered that me and Judai left Johan back at Hellion." Ken said.

"Nani?!" both King Atem and Dark Magician said.

"Ken-kun do you know how dangerous it is to travel from here until Hellion?! High-level monsters might attack you without you even noticing!" Dark Magician said.

"Well, we can go with Ken if you will let us, King Atem." A familiar voice of Kaiji said behind Ken.

Ken turned back and saw Tsuichi and Shawran with Kaiji.

"Yeah, King Atem. So that we can practice our deck sometime here in Serpentholm and so that we can help Judai and his friends. We are also guests here after all." Tsuichi said.

"Alright then. Activate your Armor Blazes. The three of you can have power that can protect you outside the shield." King Atem said.

The three of them did so and pressed the button in the middle.

Kaiji's Armor Blaze looks like the head of a red dragon and had a dragon symbol in the middle. Tsuichi's Armor Blaze looks like a silver armor with an earth-type symbol in the middle. And Shawran's Armor Blaze looks like a green armor with two axes that took form the shape of "X" symbol in the middle.

The three of them had transformed into the Dueling Knights. The three of them have the same blue body armors and a spiky armor in their shoulders. Kaiji has a sword strapped in his side, Tsuichi had a black gloves with three blades in it and Shawran has a spear with a long and sharp blade.

The three of them looked at themselves and started to say, "Wow! This is so cool!" King Atem, Dark Magician and Ken sweatdropped.

"Alright. The four of you must find Johan immediately because I have something important to tell the Three Dueling Knights. So, please hurry up."

The four of them nodded. Kaiji summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and they went off.

_--back in Hellion--_

Johan had been to the place where he left Judai and Ken but he didn't find them. Johan went into the battlefield, thinking that maybe Judai and Ken already went there to help the monsters.

When he arrived there, it seems that he was too late. The monsters are not there anymore and it seems that the warriors of Hellion are killed. Johan was about to go back when he heard footsteps.

Johan activated his Armor Blaze and he shouted, "Who's there?"

Then, he stepped out. He was none other than Commander Archfiend.

Johan is surprised since the monster was injured and his body was full of blood, but is still standing up. Johan helped him sit first. Then Commander Archfiend began to introduce himself.

"My name is Commander Archfiend. I'm the commander of Hellion. Our warriors had died because of those powerful goblins and those unknown duelists' ace cards that attacked our city. The goblins and those ace cards stopped attacking and went back, thinking that all of us are already dead. But they didn't know that I am still alive." Commander Archfiend laughed at his last statement. But because of his injuries, he felt pain and stopped laughing.

"Sir, you have so many injuries already. Why are you still keeping up?" Johan asked.

"Because I have to!" Commander Archfiend yelled and made Johan jump back.

"General Mefist, the general of Hellion, told me to protect Hellion no matter what happens. He sacrificed himself for Hellion and I will do anything for our city. He is the bravest warrior I had ever met. And for him, I will do it even though it will cost me my life." Commander Archfiend said.

Johan smiled this statement. He is happy that monsters still care about each other and they will do anything for their own city.

Then, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared above them, making a big wind. Johan saw Ken, Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran riding the dragon. Commander Archfiend pulled out his sword but was stopped by Johan. He told Commander Archfiend that they are his friends and they will lead them to King Atem's castle. Commander Archfiend is shock to hear King Atem's name. Johan pulled Commander Archfiend towards the dragon and they went back.

_--after a few hours--_

All of them had already arrived in King Atem's castle and all of them went down the dragon and entered in the front gate.

On the way to King Atem's throne room Johan asked Ken, "By the way, Ken. Where is Judai? I didn't see him awhile ago."

"Johan, Judai is in his room resting. Something went into his head awhile ago while we are searching for you back at Hellion. So, I just decided to go back here."

"Something went into Judai's head?"

"Yes. I don't know what it is but he just collapsed after that."

Johan is surprised.

The six of them had already arrived in King Atem's throne room. When they went inside, they didn't saw King Atem but instead, it was

Dark Magician with the rest of the gang.

"Where is King Atem, Dark Magician?" Kaiji asked.

"He is in Judai's room. He is looking at what happened to Judai-kun before he collapsed awhile ago."

The five of them had a confused look on their faces.

_--in Judai's room--_

King Atem was just sitting next to Judai waiting for him to wake up. But as hours passed, Judai is still not awake. Until, Johan and Dark Magician went inside the room.

"Is he awake, King Atem?" Johan asked.

King Atem shrugged his head. Johan sighed.

King Atem had a thought to his mind to check what is happening to Judai. And he decided to do it. King Atem put his hands, like the position of Judai's victory sign, in Judai's forehead.

"King Atem what are you…?" Johan didn't finish his sentence when Dark Magician shushed him.

"Don't disturb King Atem. He is concentrating to check on what is happening to Judai-kun by seeing what is in his mind that time he screamed in pain." Dark Magician whispered to Johan.

King Atem is now concentrating very hard. He can now see what happened to Judai before he screamed in pain. Judai's mind was filled with worry, sadness and pain. Then King Atem saw the main thing in Judai's mind. It was the flashback of when Judai was being possessed by Haou.

After a few minutes of seeing the flashback, King Atem surprisingly opened his eyes. King Atem suddenly felt dizzy. Dark Magician and Johan helped him up.

**Episode 33**

**Second Period**

* * *

"Yes. I need to speak to all of you first, so that everyone will know." Johan nodded.

Both Dark Magician and Johan helped King Atem to go to the throne room.

_--in the throne room--_

"Did anyone of you knows who Haou is?" King Atem asked Judai's friends.

The gang's eyes went wide in shock. Then Jim spoke.

"Yes. He was the one who possessed Judai last year in the Different World." Jim said with a deep tone.

"You're correct Jim-kun. And I can tell that Judai-kun still remembers what had happened to him before. And I think it will not erase it in his mind." King Atem said.

"King Atem, it is like in the prophecy!" Dark Magician said.

"P-Prophecy? What is that prophecy-saurus?" asked Kenzan.

King Atem and Dark Magician had nothing to hide anymore, so they just told them the truth.

"You see, before all of you had came here in Serpentholm, a sacred tablet scripture has been sent to us soon after the death of the Three Mystical Knights. It says:

_Chosen duelists will come and save the day,_

_they will find it in a very special way._

_Three duelists suit for a very important role,_

_that may change the Wheel of Fortune to its different roll._

_A past will soon come again to haunt one duelist,_

_and a dark enemy will appear in a great mist._

_Histories will repeat itself again,_

_and with this, the world might meet its end._

_They should not face evil with hate,_

_or they should meet their fate._

According to the scriptures, it was a hint given to the new protectors of Serpentholm. And I think destiny had already fulfilled this." King Atem told them.

The others are surprised with the story.

"Wait-saurus! How about aniki-don?" Kenzan said.

"Well, all of you can tell him about the story sooner or later. But for now, don't bother him. Let him rest for awhile." King Atem said.

They all bow down once more to King Atem before they went back to their rooms. Johan was about to walk to his room, when suddenly he collapsed. Everyone noticed this and decided to help him. They carried him in his room and went back to their rooms. They all know that the one that can help Judai and Johan is only King Atem and they don't have anymore choice. They have faith in King Atem.

King Atem did again what he had done to Judai before and started to concentrate.

In Johan's mind, King Atem saw what happened in his duel with Xander. He now knows why Johan is lost awhile ago. According to the flashbacks, Johan's eyes had become fiery blue and had a rainbow aura surrounding him. King Atem stopped and opened his eyes in wide shock.

'So this is what the prophecy is saying. The Three Dueling Knights must not battle evil with their pain and hatred in their hearts but instead enjoy it, or else something bad might happen.' King Atem thought to himself. He realizes that this is also what happened before to the Three Mystical Knights.

**Flashback**

The Three Mystical Knights were invited by King Atem to his castle as a token of gratitude for saving his city many times. The humans and monsters that are living in Serpentholm all gather in King Atem's castle to meet and celebrate with the Three Mystical Knights. But a moment later, something had happened to Neo.

Everyone in the castle noticed this and helped him but was stopped by Dark Magician. Dark Magician helped Neo and carried him in the "E-heroes" room.

**A/N: **The room in which Neo had stayed in before was also the same room as Judai's.

King Atem concentrated again and went into Neo's mind.

He saw in Neo's mind that he was battling with Lotus. Neo stopped attacking and fell to his knees when he saw his son was held by a dark monster behind Lotus.

"Please! I will do anything! Just don't hurt Judai!" Neo said with a pity voice.

Lotus chuckled, "So this is the weakness of the greatest hero of Serpentholm, huh? Hahahahaha! Kill him!"

The sword of the dark monster was ready to kill Judai.

"Dad!" little Judai cried.

**A/N: **In case all of you don't know, Judai was still young as in like 7 years old.

Neo stretched his hand and shouted, "No! Judai!" Neo was then hit at the back by Lotus' sword. It was just a bait for Neo to feel weak and killed by Lotus. Judai's scream keep on echoing into Neo's mind.

**End Flashback**

Dark Magician went inside the room to see if Johan is alright. King Atem nodded his head and went back to the throne room.

While on the way, King Atem told Dark Magician what he saw in Johan's mind.

"Dark Magician, the whole prophecy is becoming true already." King Atem said.

_--the next morning--_

Everyone was already awake even Judai and Johan and was in the throne room.

"Dueling Knights, I expect that the three of you are ready with your training. And also, to the rest of you." King Atem said.

"Rest of us? Meaning you're also gonna train us to be dueling knights, King Atem-don?" Kenzan asked.

"Yes. But I'm not the one who will train all of you."

The others are confused.

King Atem then showed them their trainers. Dark Magician sent a magic and there appears three warrior-type monsters.

"They are your trainers. They are the top warriors of Vestal City that I required in order to train all of you. They are Vincent, Grepher and Rain." King Atem said as Vincent, Grepher and Rain greeted themselves to the gang and the gang did the same.

**A/N: **This episode is like season 3 episodes 132-144. Vincent, Grepher and Rain are monsters. Grepher's monster spirit is **Warrior Dai Grepher **(ATK 1700/DEF 1600), Rain's monster spirit is **Marauding Captain **(ATK 1200/DEF 400) and Vincent's monster spirit is **Warrior of Zera **(ATK 1600/DEF 1600). And also, Judai, Johan and Ken are the Three Dueling Knights. They have been called as that one after King Atem sent them the mission to save Hellion.

King Atem led Judai, Johan and Ken in a golden door where they can have a shortcut towards Blade City. King Atem recited a different language and the door opened. Once the door is open, they went quickly inside.  
On the other hand, Dark Magician led the others to a red door and recited a different language like King Atem. And once the door is open, all of them went inside.

_--in Blade City--_

"I think you already know how to get to the training camp of Kousuke, right? So, I think I won't guide you anymore. I will just go to the Hero City, so good luck!" King Atem said as he waved his hands backward as he walked off the door.

Judai and Johan's face looks like their life is gonna be a living hell in the training camp of Kousuke. As you all know, Judai and Johan are just beginners and Kousuke is giving them hard tests. Kousuke knows very well that Judai and Johan are duelists and not warriors. So, they didn't know anything about battle skills. But Kousuke won't listen and says that even though they are duelists, they are considered as warriors here in Serpentholm. Well, Kousuke really does have a point so whether Judai and Johan don't like what they are doing; they have to in order to save Asuka in the Tower of Destruction.

_--in Vestal City--_

The gang was shocked when they saw Vestal City. All warriors are having a practice for their battles.

"This is Vestal City, the city of all warrior type monsters live and train. Blade City, where all monsters can train with skilled warriors, is where King Atem, Judai, Johan and Ken are. So, don't worry. Those two cities are not far. Oh and by the way, activate your Armor Blazes. Just like what happened to Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran, all of you will also have an armor suit to protect you all from monsters to attack." Dark Magician explained and he went back to the door.

The gang nodded and pushed the button in the middle. Jim's Armor Blaze looks like a white skull and a fossil symbol on the middle. Sho's Armor Blaze looks like a machine and a machine-type symbol in the middle. Kenzan's Armor Blaze looks like a head of a dinosaur and a dinosaur symbol on the middle. O'brien's Armor Blaze looks fire-shaped and a fire-type symbol on the middle. Fubuki's Armor Blaze looks like the head of Red Eyes Black Dragon and a dragon-type symbol in the middle. Amon's Armor Blaze looks like a grey armor and a wind-type symbol in the middle.

All of them now transformed into dueling knights, wearing armors and weapons. All of them had the same blue body armors and silver spiky armors in their shoulders, just like Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran, a sword and a shield. Each of them had respective gems in their bodies. Jim has a brown gem, which represents fossil, in his left shoulder. Sho has a dark blue gem, which represents machines, in his right shoulder. Kenzan has a white gem, which represents dinosaur, in his right knee. O'brien has a red gem, which represents fire, in his left knee. Fubuki has an orange gem, which represents dragon, in his right hand. And Amon has a grey gem, which represents cloud, in his left hand.

"Please move faster! We're already late for the training!" the trainers said.

"Why did you have schedule sensei?" asked Sho.

"Well, no but we have to hurry." The trainers said.

The gang sighed in defeat and walked off.

Judai, Johan, Ken and the gang are now training in their respective cities. They didn't know what will happen when they go to the Tower of Destruction, but they are sure that they will succeed in their mission on saving Asuka.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode**

**Johan's card:**

* * *

**Overlord Rainbow Dragon**

**ATK?**

**DEF?**

**LEVEL: 10**

**EFFECT: Offer 1 Rainbow Dragon on your side of the field to special summon this card. Increase the ATK of this card by the ATK of Rainbow Dragon, Gem Beasts monsters in your graveyard, and half of the ATK of your target monster. Once this card is special summoned successfully, destroy one Spell or Trap card in the field. If you and your opponent's monster has the same ATK points, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly after the battle phase is done.**

* * *

**Preview for episode 34**

**Judai: Wow, Serpentholm is really cool! Monsters are real and… what?! We have to be a…?**

**Sho: A warrior, yes aniki. **

**Judai: Sigh. Another adventure will be ahead of us again!**

**Johan: You bet Judai! Next time, The big search begins!**

**Judai: Oh no. We have to battle these high-level monsters with our battle skills?!**

**Johan: Well, it's a good thing Judai. Besides with these powers we can save Asuka early! **

**Judai: Alright! Hold on there, Asuka. We're coming to save you! **

* * *

**Card effects for this episode:**

**Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle**- When this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap card zones. When this card is in your Spell/Trap card zone it is treated as a Continuous Spell card.

**Enchanted Javelin (Normal Trap)**- When your opponent's monster attacks, increase your Life Points by the attacking monster's attack points.

**Rainbow Ancient City-Rainbow Ruin (Field Spell)**- This card gets affected by the number of cards in trap/magic zone with 'Gem Beast' in their name. 1 or more: This card does not get destroyed by effect of a card. 2 or more: Once in one turn, you can halve your Life Point damage. 3 or more: By sending one Gem Beast from field to graveyard, negate a magic or trap card and destroy it. 4 or more: Once per turn, draw one card from your deck. 5 cards: Once per turn, summon a monster with Gem Beast in its name that is in trap&magic zone.

**Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle**- When this card is in your Spell/Trap card zones, you can Special Summon it and Special Summon all monsters that include Gem Beast in their card names in your Spell/Trap card zones. (This effect can only be used if you have empty monster card zones.) When this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, you can place it face-up in your Spell/Trap card zones. When this card is in your Spell/Trap card zone it is treated as a Continuous Spell card.

**Black Gem Hawk**- Discard one spell or trap card on your hand or field to reduce your opponent's Life Points by 500 points.

**Black Skull Dragon (Fusion Monster)**- Summoned Skull + Red Eyes Black Dragon.

**Giltia the D. Knight (Fusion Monster)**- Protector of Throne + Guardian of the Labyrinth

**Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon**- This card cannot be normal summoned. This card can only be Special Summoned if you have cards with Gem Beast in their names on your side of the field or in your cemetery which have a combined total of 7 types. This card cannot activate the following effects in the turn this card is Special Summoned. –Send all cards with Gem Beast on your side of the field to the cemetery. Increase this card's attack power by 1000 points for each card sent to the cemetery. You can activate this effect in your opponent's turn as well. –By removing all cards with Gem Beast in your cemetery from the game, return all cards on the field to their owner's hands.

**Black Gem Stone Recreation (Ritual Spell)**- This card is used to summon Black Gem Dragon. You must also offer monsters that have Black Gem in their names, whether it is in the cemetery, deck, hand or field. You can also equip this to Black Gem Dragon to increase its attack points by 500.

**Black Gem Dragon**- This card can only be Special Summoned by the spell card, Black Gem Stone Recreation. Increase the ATK of this card by the ATK points of each Black Gem monsters that were offered to summon this card. Also, increase this card's attack by 2000 points for each spell/trap card in your cemetery.

**Marauding Captain**- As long as this monster remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another Warrior-type monster on your side of the field as an attack target. When this monster is normal summoned successfully, you can special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your hand.


	11. Judai VS Manjyome Black Thunder!

**Johan: Hi readers! Listen, Dark Lord of Anime is kinda busy with his studies so, he won't be here. Anyway, he left a message to Vinosha (tomboysparkman007 ) that he is also might not update in a few days.**

**Judai: Alright! We will be the guests here from now on, Johan! **

**Johan: Yeah. Alright, you say the disclaimer, Judai.**

**Disclaimer: Dark Lord of Anime does not own anything that GX owns in this story.**

**Judai: Is that better?**

**Johan: That was, ok, Judai. Oh, and by the way, he also said that some of the flashbacks, he got it from Janime and he wanted to apologize to all of you because the preview on the last chapter is a mistake. It should be 'Unleash the God and Dragon! Judai V.S. Manjyome Black Thunder' and not 'The Big Search Begins!'. Dark Lord of Anime is really sorry for the mistakes. Ok, Sho and Kenzan, take it away! **

**Sho and Kenzan: 3… 2… 1 and action!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 034--**

**Unleash the God and Dragon! Judai V.S. Manjyome Black Thunder **

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_-- _

"_I think you already know how to get to the training camp of Kousuke, right? So, I think I won't guide you anymore. I will just go to the Hero City, so good luck!" __King Atem said as he waved his hands backward as he walked off the door._

_--switches to Vestal City--_

"_This is Vestal City, the city of all warrior type monsters live and train. Blade City, where all monsters can train with skilled warriors, is where King Atem, Judai, Johan and Ken are. So, don't worry. Those two cities are not far. Oh and by the way, activate your Armor Blazes. Just like what happened to Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran, all of you will also have an armor suit to protect you all from monsters to attack." __Dark Magician explained and he went back to the door. _

"_Please move faster! We're already late for the training!" __the trainers said. _

"_Why? Did you have a schedule sensei?" __asked Sho._

"_Well, no but we have to hurry." __The trainers said. _

_The gang sighed in defeat and walked off. _

_Judai, Johan, Ken and the gang are now training in their respective cities. They didn't know what will happen when they go to the Tower of Destruction, but they are sure that they will succeed in their mission on saving Asuka. _

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

* * *

After months of training, Judai and the gang are now set to go to the Tower of Destruction. They have to accomplish many things in order to go to the Matic City where the Tower of Destruction is.

The gang is now separated to each other because the Three Dueling Knights have to go to the Hero City in order to ask help from the gods. King Atem has chose Jim to be the leader of the Protectors of Serpentholm and Judai to be the leader of the Three Dueling Knights.

**A/N: **Just look at the bottom page to see the definition of the Protectors of Serpentholm.

_--in Hero City--_

Judai, Johan and Ken arrived already in the Hero City. According to King Atem, they have to go to the Hero Tower in order to talk to the Supreme Ruler of Hero City, **Exodia **(ATK infinite/DEF infinite).

They walked around the city and managed to find the Hero Tower.

When they are already at the door of the tower, two **Karbonala Warrior **(ATK 1500/DEF 1200) who are the guards, stopped Judai, Johan and Ken.

"Hold it right there. Who are you three?" asked the Karbonala Warrior on the right.

"We are the Three Dueling Knights. We were told by King Atem to go here to ask help to Master Exodia." Ken said.

The two monsters is shock once they heard the word Three Dueling Knights.

"Wait! Are you Judai Yuki, Johan Anderson and Ken Edogawa?!" asked the Karbonala Warrior on the left pointing to the duelists one by one.

"Uh, yeah." The three of them said in unison with a confused look on their faces.

Then the two monsters put away their weapons in the door and said, "Oh, we are really very sorry! We didn't know. Master Exodia has been expecting you three inside the castle."

"No, its okay. We usually got mistaken sometimes. Hehehehe!" Judai said as the three of them went inside.

When they went inside, the first thing they noticed is a big chair, good for the height of Exodia. The second thing they noticed is that, there are four monsters that are kneeling in front of the chair of Exodia.

"Um, Ken what are those monsters doing?" Judai and Johan said in unison.

"They are waiting for Master Exodia. The one on the center is Garrin; the one next to him is Thestalos; the one on the right is Mobius; and the one on the left is Shinja. They are one of the supreme rulers of one of the cities of Serpentholm. Better be careful with your words when the two of you speak to one of them, especially Zera, because these gods are very powerful and might hurt you. Remember that here in Serpentholm, monsters are real." Ken said.

**A/N: **Garrin's monster spirit is **Black Luster Soldier **(ATK 3000/DEF 2500), Thestalos' monster spirit is **Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch **(ATK 2400/DEF 1000), Mobius' monster spirit is **Mobius the Frost Monarch **(ATK 2400/DEF 1000), Shinja's monster spirit is **Cyber-Tech Alligator **(ATK 2500/DEF 1600) and Zera's monster spirit is **Zera the Mant **(ATK 2800/DEF 2300).

"Who is Zera?" asked Judai.

Instead of Ken answering Judai's question, Thestalos answered it.

"He is called the 'Terror Beast'. He is a very powerful monster. Whenever a human or monster broke the laws of Serpentholm, he is the one who punishes it." Thestalos said.

"You're the Three Dueling Knights right?" asked Mobius.

"Yes." The three of them answered.

Mobius smirked. "Just as I thought."

"What do you mean, Mobius-sama?" asked Johan.

"Ah, nothing! The three of you just looked like the Three Mystical Knights--" Mobius was cut off by a voice from behind them.

"Don't ever tell that to our guests, Mobius." The voice said as thee four supreme rulers turned back.

"Master Exodia!" Garrin, Thestalos, Mobius and Shinja said and quickly knelt down.

"So, you three are the chosen duelists to be the Three Dueling Knights, huh? Atem-kun sure is good at picking duelists. I am sure the three of you are good, am I right? And by the way, who is the leader?" Exodia said.

"I am, Master Exodia." Judai said as he step forward.

Exodia looked at Judai seriously. 'I knew there is something in that boy. It kind of reminds me of Neo.' After Exodia said that, a figure of Neo appeared at the back of Judai. Exodia is surprised to see this.

"Alright then, what is your purpose? Why did you go to my castle?" Exodia said.

"Um, Master Exodia. We need the help of some good soldiers from your city because we are planning to go to the Matic City where the Tower of Destruction is. We really need your help, Master Exodia." Ken said.

"Nani?! Tower of Destruction?!" the four supreme rulers said.

"Why did you need to go to the Tower of Destruction? Do you know how dangerous it is to go inside that cursed place?" Exodia said.

"But I need to go there. All of us needs to. One of my friends is in danger and if something happens to her, I can never forgive myself." Judai said with little tears coming out from his eyes.

Then suddenly, Masaki, entered the room and told them, "Master, we are in need of your help. A duelist along with a lot of **Summoned Skull **(ATK 2500/DEF 1200), **Battle Ox **(ATK 1700/DEF 1000),** Swamp Battleguard** (ATK 1800/DEF 1500) and **Lave Battleguard **(ATK 1550/DEF 1800) are near in our city. And I think they are going straight here, Master."

**A/N: **Masaki's monster spirit is **Masaki the Legendary Swordsman **(ATK 1100/DEF 1100).

"Nani?!" All the masters in the room, including the Three Dueling Knights, said.

Then they all went outside. When Judai, Johan and Ken saw what is outside, they saw what Masaki had told them.

Judai, Johan and Ken went straight to the army to see who the duelist is leading them. Then, the army stopped with their leader in front, wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Hey, you! How dare you to go here in the Hero City, huh? I can't let you destroy this place! Let's duel!" Judai said as his Armor Blaze transformed into a duel disk.

The leader just stood there, laughing so hard.

Judai, Johan and Ken are confused why.

The leader stopped laughing. "I am very happy that you haven't change yet… Judai." The leader said as he removed his hood to reveal,

Manjyome.

Judai and Johan are shock to see that Manjyome is the leader of this army. Manjyome just stood there smirking.

"Why are you all so speechless, huh? I thought you wanted to duel, Judai?" Manjyome, or should we call now, Manjyome Black Thunder said.

Then, Manjyome Black Thunder activated his own Armor Blaze by pushing the button on the middle. Manjyome's duel disk is like Xander's. Then after that, Manjyome Black Thunder raised his left arm with his duel disk and the field turns into darkness theme.

**A/N: **Just to let you all know, whenever they play the Life-or-Death shadow game, those who are watching the game can only see a red force field in the controller and his opponent's location. Inside the force field, the controller and his opponent are dueling. Meaning, all of those who are watching, cannot see the duel inside the force field.

"I… can't… do this Manjyome." Judai said while he faces the ground.

"Huh?" Manjyome Black Thunder said and then he started to laugh again.

"Why are you like that now, Judai? Come on, let's duel! You wanna see Asuka, right?" Manjyome Black Thunder said as Judai's eyes went wide in shock as he heard Asuka's name.

"If you really wanna see Asuka, duel me! I'll promise you as a friend, I will tell you where Asuka is now." Manjyome Black Thunder said. These words of Manjyome made Judai even surprise a bit more.

"Y-You know where Asuka is?" Judai said with a little bit of a worry tone in his voice.

"Yes. But I will tell you that, if you win this game." Manjyome Black Thunder said.

Judai smirked. He thinks that this is also what happened to him before.

Back in the Different World, Judai remembered that in order to save Johan, he had to duel so many enemies and protect his friends from danger in that world. But what surprises him is this flashback:

**Flashback**

Judai had already arrived in the place where his Sonic Duck had taken him. And then, Jim and O'brien, along with their Sonic Ducks, also arrived in that place.

Then Jim said, "Hey Judai! Wait! Everybody hasn't arrived yet. Something might happen during their mid way."

"I see. It's bad but could you please return and go after them?" Judai said.

"What? Are you saying that it is fine whatever everyone is gonna be?" Jim asked.

"Don't forget about friends who has been acting together. In order to achieve purpose at this dimension, power of everybody is necessary. Until we return and come back, wait here!" O'brien said.

"Ah, I see!" Judai said as Jim and O'brien went back to find the others.

But instead of following O'brien's orders, he moved in his position and went inside the castle. He remembered what happened to Johan and he thinks that if he didn't move now, his way on finding Johan will be useless.

_--after the battle with Bronn--_

Judai gasps heavily. He is really tired on his duel with Bronn because he thinks that he used all his energy to defeat Bronn.

Then, Jim, O'brien and Sho appeared at the back of Judai. Judai turned around to see Jim and O'brien along with his best bud, Sho.

"Judai!" O'brien said.

"Are you okay?" Jim said.

"Aniki." Sho said.

"Sho, you are safe, aren't you?" Judai said.

"Aniki, Johan and everyone are dead." Sho said.

Judai is afraid to say so, but he just said, "Ah… But at least I will avenge them. Sho… It's really good to see you."

After Judai said those things, Sho's kanji, doubt (in Japanese: Gi), appeared in Sho's left cheek. Then he says, "That… What sincere words! Aniki… Aniki has been acting yourself. Up till now, you have been like the sun, given others strength, and made impossibility possible. But all of those are misunderstanding. Aniki is the type that it is okay as long as you are alright. It doesn't matter who is sacrificed as long as it's good for the goal! Even if you can beat enemies, everyone who were sacrificed won't return! Aniki always duel for your own satisfaction!"

Judai looks surprised and said, "Sho…" but was cut off by Sho.

"Don't call me! One like aniki! One like aniki!" Sho said. Then he runs away.

"Wait! Just a moment!" Jim said as he went after Sho. O'brien was supposed to follow Jim and Sho but was interrupted by Judai's voice.

"O'brien!"

"I did tell you to wait." O'brien said with his back turned.

"Am I wrong?" asked Judai.

"Think by your own!" O'brien said as he went after Jim and Sho.

Judai falls onto his knees and becomes more confused.

"Why… What did I do wrong? I did something that I thought was right. But… despite that… whatever… everyone been by my side. Damn! Damn! Damn it! I… what did I do wrong?" Judai said.

**End Flashback**

Judai went back to reality and his head had hurt once again. Judai realizes that if he still keeps on remembering those flashbacks back at the Different World, his head will always hurt. Then, Judai touched his head with his right hand and felt pain.

"Come on, Judai!" Manjyome Black Thunder said.

Then, both of them get ready and they started the game.

"DUEL!" both of them said in unison.

**Manjyome Black Thunder- 4000 LP**

**Judai- 4000 LP**

"It's my turn. Draw!" Judai said.

"I summon **E-hero Sparkman **(ATK 1600/DEF 1400) in attack position! I put one card face-down. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Manjyome Black Thunder said as he looks at his drawn card. Manjyome Black Thunder smirked.

"I now summon **Soul Tiger **(ATK 0/DEF 2100) in defense position! I put two cards face-down. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Judai said as he draws a card. He looks at it and it was none other than the card, **Neo, the Elemental God **(ATK ?/DEF ?). Then he called Judai's attention and says, "Judai. Be careful with your opponent. I can sense a dark power in his deck. Maybe a powerful monster."

"Don't worry, Neo! I promise, I will win this duel no matter what." Judai said and he smiled.

Neo in his human form can see that Judai is a very good duelist. Then, Judai continued his turn.

"I activate my spell card, **Polymerization **to fuse E-hero Sparkman and **E-hero Clayman **(ATK 800/DEF 2000) to form **E-hero Thunder Giant **(ATK 2400/DEF 1500) in attack position! Go, E-hero Thunder Giant! Voltic Thunder!"

E-hero Thunder Giant attacked Soul Tiger and was destroyed. Since Soul Tiger is in defense position, no Life Point damage went into Manjyome Black Thunder.

"I put one card face-down. Turn end."

**A/N: **Those who are really good at Duel Monsters might notice this. You see, in this Judai's play, Judai didn't activate the effect of E-hero Thunder Giant to discard one card to destroy one monster on the opponent's field because the remaining card in Judai's hand is Neo, the Elemental God. Neo, the Elemental God's effect is to tribute ALL monsters with Elemental Hero in its name. It cannot be special summoned in the graveyard. So, Judai didn't discard Neo because he needs it in his next few turns.

"My turn. Draw!" Manjyome Black Thunder said as he look at his drawn card.

"I summon **Armed Dragon LV 3 **(ATK 1200/DEF 900) in defense position! I put one card face-down. Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Judai said. Another flashback went to his mind.

**Flashback**

It was the battle of Bronn V.S. Judai.

Judai has E-hero Sparkman on the field and Bronn had **Broww, Huntsman of Dark World **(ATK 1400/DEF 800) in attack position and the permanent spell card, **Sacred Scriptures of Wickedness**.

"Go, E-hero Sparkman! Attack Broww, Huntsman of Dark World! Spark Crush!" Judai said as E-hero Sparkman launches his attack towards Broww, Huntsman of Dark World and was destroyed and decreases Bronn's Life Points by 200.

**Bronn- 3800 LP**

**Judai- 4000 LP**

At this moment, Bronn activates his quick-play spell card, **Wicked Doctrine- Rage** from his deck. Judai doubts what the text, Rage, on the card means.

Meanwhile, he notices Manjyome gaining his consciousness and trying to get up. Manjyome finds his wrists locked with shackles and sees Fubuki, Asuka and Kenzan lying down along his side.

"Manjyome! Are you okay up there?" Judai shouted so that Manjyome could hear.

Manjyome realizes that Judai is in a mid of a duel. This even makes him angrier and he can no longer keep his feeling. So, he shouted,

"Judai! You idiot! Didn't you come here with us to save Johan? But you acted on your own from the start and didn't care about us at all in the first place!"

"No it's…" Judai said but was cut off by Manjyome.

"No! You're the one who would do it. You always thought about yourself. It's us who are fools who trusted you because of your friendship!"

These words seem to break down their friendship. Manjyome seems to satisfy Rage text on his neck completely. Rage text appears in a ball, leaves Manjyome's neck, and moves into Sacred Scriptures of Wickedness. Then, the body of Manjyome turns into particles of light and disappears.

**End Flashback**

Judai's head had hurt again and he touches it with his right hand. He really can't help on thinking about those flashbacks all over again.

**Episode 34**

**Second Period**

* * *

"Come on, Judai! It's your turn!" Manjyome Black Thunder said causing Judai to snap out on his train of thoughts.

Judai looked at his cards again. It was Neo, the Elemental God and his drawn card awhile ago, Skyscraper.

"Alright! I activate my field spell card, **Skyscraper**! And now attack, E-hero Thunder Giant! Attack his Armed Dragon LV 3!" Judai said.

But, the face-down card of Manjyome Black Thunder, suddenly opened.

"Face-down card open! Negate Attack!" Manjyome Black Thunder said and the attack of E-hero Thunder Giant had been negated and he turned back to his position.

"Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Manjyome Black Thunder said as he draws a card.

"I now activate the effect of Armed Dragon LV 3! I can discard this card to the graveyard in order to special summon **Armed Dragon LV 5 **(ATK 2400/DEF 1700) in attack position! Turn end."

Before Judai declares his next turn, Manjyome Black Thunder spoke again.

"Judai, why don't you just surrender? You know, even though you found Asuka, you and the others' efforts will just be useless. Master Shadow will win and will destroy--" Manjyome Black Thunder was cut off by Judai.

"Shut up!"

"Nani?!"

"I told you before, Manjyome, that I will do anything just for my friends not to get hurt. Especially Asuka because she is important to me. And I promise myself that I will defeat you in this duel, and all of us will save Asuka, wherever she is now." Judai said in a mad attitude.

Manjyome Black Thunder was surprised in Judai's outburst but at the same time, happy to see it because this is what Shadow had been waiting for.

Shadow said that if the Three Dueling Knights show off their darkness powers, even though no one can see it, more power will transform to the card of Shadow in order to revive the ultimate dark monster, Diabound.

**A/N: **I got this idea from episode 135. According to Bronn, if he will sacrifice all the five Wicked Doctrines, Doubt – Gi, Sadness – Hi, Anguish – Ku, Rage – Ikari and Hatred – Zou, he can revive or activate the Super Fusion card (Super Fusion's effect is not yet been translated by Janime). Those Wicked Doctrines or what they call as 'kanji', belongs to Sho (Doubt – Gi), Asuka (Sadness – Hi), Fubuki (Anguish – Ku), Manjyome (Rage – Ikari) and Kenzan (Hatred – Zou). In my fanfic, darkness powers or what I call as 'dark selves' of humans and monsters that are here in Serpentholm, are the key to go to the mysterious card of Shadow to revive Diabound.

_--meanwhile outside the shield--_

While Judai and Manjyome Black Thunder are dueling, Johan, Ken, Garrin, Thestalos, Mobius, Shinja and some other soldiers are fighting against the army of Manjyome Black Thunder, since they got nothing to do anyway.

They can't see the duel and more importantly, Johan and Ken needs to practice their abilities.

While they are fighting, Ken said, "Johan, what do you think is going on in the duel of Judai? And who is that Manjyome anyway?" then he continues to fight again with those monsters.

Johan stopped when he had a chance and told Ken, "For your first question, I don't know. But I'm sure Judai will win. And for your second question…" Johan stopped for a minute to attack the monster behind him.

"… Manjyome is one of our friends. He is a good guy, but according to the others he is always hot-headed. He really envies Judai a lot for his good skills, but I think that was before. Now, I think they are already friends." Johan said and he continued to fight.

**A/N: **Ok, let's just say in this situation of Johan and Ken that they are always fighting with the monsters. They are just going to stop, if they are going to say something or maybe talking while fighting.

_--back inside the dark shield--_

"My turn. Draw!" Judai said as he draws a card and gets E-hero Avian.

"I summon **E-hero Avian **(ATK 1000/DEF 1000) in defense position! Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Manjyome Black Thunder said as he draws a card and gets Armed Dragon LV 7.

Manjyome Black Thunder smirked. "Go, Armed Dragon LV 5! Attack his E-hero Avian!" Manjyome Black Thunder commanded as Armed Dragon LV 5 did his attack and destroyed E-hero Avian.

Since E-hero Avian is in defense position, no Life Points damage had went into Judai's Life Points.

"And now, I activate Armed Dragon LV 5's effect! With its effect, after I attack a monster on my opponent's field as a result of battle, I can discard this card to special summon **Armed Dragon LV 7** (ATK 2800/DEF 1000) in attack position! Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Judai said and he gets the spell card, H-Heat Heart.

Neo calls Judai's attention again and said, "Judai, you have to summon me now. We have no more choice. Armed Dragon LV 7 is much more powerful than any of our monsters."

Judai nodded and said, "Alright, Manjyome. I'm over my limit. I don't have to hide this card in my hand anymore. I now tribute all of my E-hero monsters in my hand, field and deck to special summon **Neo, the Elemental God** (ATK ?/DEF ?) in attack position! And now, I activate my spell card, **H-Heat Heart** and equip it to Neo, the Elemental God!"

**A/N: **Neo, the Elemental God is considered as a Fire-Type, Water-Type, Wind-Type and an Earth-Type monster. He is also considered as an Elemental-Hero.

"With this spell card, Neo, the Elemental God's ATK points are increased by 500 points! And now, I activate my monster's effect! With its effect, it can increase its ATK by the total number of E-hero monsters in my graveyard. There are 24 of them so, the total attack points of Neo, the Elemental God is 24500!"

**A/N: **Fusion-type monsters of Judai such as E-hero Flame Wingman, are considered in the effect of Neo, the Elemental God.

"Alright! Go Neo, the Elemental God! Attack his Armed Dragon LV 7 with your Elemental Sword Slash!" Judai commanded.

But then, Neo's attack stopped as the face-down of Manjyome Black Thunder suddenly opened.

"Face-down card, open! **Shield Attack**!" Manjyome Black Thunder said as Neo went back to his position in defense mode.

"Nani?! Why did Neo went into defense mode?"

"It's because of my trap card, Shield Attack. With its effect, if one of my opponent's monsters attacked one of my own, I can activate this card and sent the attacking monster in defense position!"

Judai was annoyed at Manjyome Black Thunder.

"Turn end."

"My turn. Draw!" Manjyome Black Thunder said as he draws a card and gets his ultimate dark ace card.

Then he smirked and said, "This is your end, Judai Yuki! I now discard Armed Dragon LV 7…"

"Nani?! You discard Armed Dragon LV 7? I thought that there are no more monsters higher than Armed Dragon LV 7?"

"That's what you think, Judai." Manjyome Black Thunder said as Judai looks a bit surprised on his statement.

"You see, before I became Black Thunder, Master Shadow gave me a dark ace card. I was thrilled when I saw this card, so I joined Master Shadow and the Dark Duelists," Manjyome Black Thunder paused for awhile to laugh at this situation of Judai.

"I now summon my dark ace card, **Armed Dragon LV Infinity **(ATK infinite/ DEF infinite) in attack position!" Manjyome Black Thunder said as he raises the card up.

A dark aura circled in the field, causing a big wind. Judai put his right arm in his face to shield himself from the strong wind. Then, a blue dragon with black devilish wings, blue metal hands and feet and had fierce looking yellow eyes appeared on Manjyome Black Thunder's field.

Judai was shocked to see the most powerful Armed Dragon he had ever seen.

"I will let you taste the power of the most powerful Armed Dragon! Go Armed Dragon LV Infinity! Infinite Blast!"

Armed Dragon LV Infinity pulled out a black massive energy from its mouth and hitted Neo, the Elemental God. Neo, however, shielded himself with his sword.

Neo knows that he will be destroyed at this turn, so he looked back at Judai and said, "Judai, I will not let you die in this duel, yet. Give Manjyome your real strength in battle and defeat him in a battle. Please, Judai."

"Neo!" Judai shouted, but the scream of Judai didn't work.

After the last words of Neo, an explosion went into the field of Judai and Neo was destroyed. But then, a yellow shield went to the side of Judai without Manjyome Black Thunder even knowing. After a very big explosion, the darkness field disappeared and they are back at Hero City.

Manjyome Black Thunder chuckled evilly. "This duel is over, Judai." Manjyome Black Thunder said, or so he thought.

The smoke cleared to reveal that Judai is still alive and was falling to his knees. His Life Points might be 0, but he is still alive, thanks to Neo.

Johan and Ken went straight to Judai to help him up. When they are already at the position of Judai, they were very happy that Judai is still moving and is alive. Then, Judai tried to get up. While he is getting up, he said, "Hey, Manjyome! This game is not over yet."

Manjyome Black Thunder stopped and turned back. He was surprised that Judai is still alive since his Life Points already become 0 and should have died already because of the Life-or-Death shadow game.

"I will now battle you with my sword skills! Come on, Manjyome! This is what you want, right?" Judai continued and in his last phrase, his evilly golden eyes had appeared again.

Johan and Ken were surprised to see this side of Judai. They have never seen this before.

Judai pulled out his sword from his back and started to attack Manjyome Black Thunder. Manjyome Black Thunder just shielded himself with his metal arms and said, "Hah! Is that your best?" then he tried to attack Judai directly, but Judai jumped back.

Then, they started to attack and defend themselves. More slashing and more sounds that metals go against each other.

Johan and Ken wanted to stop them but was stopped by Garrin.

"Johan, Ken leave them alone. This is a battle between warriors." Garrin said.

"Here in Serpentholm, we always respect those who are battling. Win or lose, it is not anyone's fault. They should learn how to accept their defeat." Thestalos added.

Johan and Ken notice this and decided to let them be. They understand the feeling of a respect battle. So, they didn't stop Manjyome Black Thunder and Judai's battle.

While all of them are busy watching Manjyome Black Thunder and Judai go against each other, Mobius sneaked out of the group and disappeared.

_--at the Tower of Destruction--_

Shadow is still sitting in his chair at his own dark throne room and was waiting for a good news from **Jinzo **(ATK 2400/DEF 1500), one of the messengers of the Matic City.

**A/N: **Matic City was taken control by Lotus and was the leader before he died. As you all know, Matic City is a city where all Machine-Type monsters live and they saw that Shadow is powerful. So, they respect him.

After hours of waiting, Jinzo finally arrived.

Before Jinzo would say something, he bowed first. Then, he said, "Shadow-sama, the army of Manjyome Black Thunder had been destroyed because of the warriors of Hero City."

Shadow just chuckled. "What happened to Manjyome-kun? Where is he?" Shadow asked.

"Manjyome-sama is still battling with one of the Three Dueling Knights. But it is not a duel, Shadow-sama. It's a real battle. With sword skills and everything. And there is one more news, Shadow-sama. Judai, one of the Three Dueling Knights, looks incredibly scary with his yellow eyes."

"Yellow eyes?" Shadow said as he begun to laugh evilly.

Jinzo is confused and asked, "What is so funny, Shadow-sama?"

"Just let them be, Jinzo. Watch their every move, especially Judai."

"But what if Manjyome-sama lose and became one of the Protectors again?"

"I don't care! As long as Manjyome-kun let Judai with his evilly golden eyes, then, that is alright with me. Whether he lose or not."

"Yes sir." Jinzo finally said as he walked off the room and into the Hero City.

Then, a few minutes later, Shadow's friend, Mobius came into the throne room.

Shadow was really expecting Mobius to come then he said, "Ah, Mobius! Long time no see!"

"Yeah. Master Exodia was really scary! I think I really don't want to see that monster ever again!"

Then, both friends started to laugh.

Shadow interrupted their 'party' and said, "So, you saw those three duelists that I'm telling you about, right?"

"Yes. Who wouldn't thought Judai-kun, Johan-kun and Ken-kun would look just like the Three Mystical Knights."

"Well, they are the sons of the Three Mystical Knights."

Then, both of them started to laugh again.

A few seconds later, Mobius finally said, "Well, I gotta go. I won't like to miss a great battle of Manjyome-kun and Judai-kun."

Mobius started to walk off and he disappeared.

Shadow just smirked evilly.

'This plan on reviving Master Diabound is getting to work. Judai-kun going in his evilly golden eyes limit again. Johan-kun also activated his own dark side with his fiery blue eyes. Hmm? I wonder what Ken-kun will have in his limit.' Shadow thought so himself as he laughed evilly again.

_--back at Hero City--_

Judai and Manjyome Black Thunder's battle is already done after a few minutes of slashing and crashing.

And the winner is none other than, Judai.

Johan, Ken and the other masters are happy to see Judai win. Manjyome had returned to his real body and no more possessing of anybody to him. But, of course, Manjyome suddenly felt unconscious and fell to the ground. The other masters, helped Manjyome while Johan and Ken helped Judai.

At this point, Judai's evilly golden eyes had disappeared and Judai gasps heavily.

"Hey, Judai. You alright?" Johan asked and Judai nodded before he passed out again.

Johan and Ken helped Judai up and went back to King Atem's castle with the help of Ken's **Black Skull Dragon** (ATK 3200/DEF 2500).

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode**

**Manjyome Black Thunder's card: **

**

* * *

****Armed Dragon LV Infinity**

**ATK: infinite**

**DEF: infinite**

**LEVEL: infinite**

**EFFECT: Discard one Armed Dragon LV 7 in your side of the field to special summon this card. ****When this monster battles with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage. This card cannot be destroyed in battle.**

**

* * *

****Preview for episode 35**

**Judai: This adventure of ours sure is a very complicated one, Johan.**

**Johan: Yeah, Judai. Manjyome becoming a Black Thunder? I can't believe.**

**Judai: But, don't underestimate his skills, Johan. He is very good.**

**Johan: Sigh. Next time, The Three Aces V.S. The Death Three!**

**Judai: Wow! Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran becoming an ace?! That is so cool!**

**Johan: And Blade, Zeo and Venom becoming the Death Three?! That is so not cool! **

**

* * *

****Duel Information**

**Protectors of Serpentholm- these protectors consist of six duelists which is Jim, Sho, Kenzan, O'brien, Fubuki and Amon. These duelists are also protectors of the other cities of Serpentholm. They have a great role in this series. **

**

* * *

****Card effects of this episode:**

**Exodia, the Forbidden One- **An automatic victory can be declared by the player whose hand contains this card together with the Left Leg/Right Leg/Left Arm/Right Arm of the Forbidden One.

**Karbonala Warrior (Fusion Monster)- **M-Warrior #1 + M-Warrior #2

**Black Luster Soldier (Ritual Spell)- **This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, Black Luster Ritual. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a tribute from the field or hand.

**Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch- **When this card is tribute summon successfully, randomly discard 1 card from your opponent's hand to the graveyard. If the discarded card is a monster card, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the level of the monster by 100 points.

**Mobius the Frost Monarch- **When this card is tribute summoned successfully, you can destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field.

**Zera the Mant (Ritual Spell)- **This monster is summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, Zera Ritual. You must offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 7 or more from the field or your hand as a tribute.

**Swamp Battleguard- **Increase the ATK of this monster by 500 points for every face-up Lava Battleguard on your side of the field.

**Lava Battleguard- **Increase the ATK of this monster by 500 points for every face-up Swamp Battleguard on you side of the field.

**Polymerization (Normal Spell)- **Send Fusion Material monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster card from your hand or side of the field to the graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

**E-hero Thunder Giant (Fusion Monster)- **This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Discard 1 card from your hand to select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with an original ATK that is less than the ATK of this card. You can only use this effect once per turn, during your Main Phase.

**Armed Dragon LV 3- **During your Standby Phase, send this face-up card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 Armed Dragon LV 5 from your hand or deck.

**Skyscraper (Field Spell)- **Increase the attack strength of all monsters on the field with Hero in their name by 1000 points when battling a monster with higher attack strength.

**Armed Dragon LV 5-** Send 1 monster card from your hand to the graveyard to destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster a result of battle, send this card to the graveyard to special summon 1 Armed Dragon LV 7 from your hand or deck.

**Armed Dragon LV 7- **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of Armed Dragon LV 5. Send 1 monster card from your hand to the graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster.

**Neo, the Elemental God- **Sent all Elemental-Hero-type monsters on your field and deck to your graveyard to special summon this card. This card increases it's ATK by 1000 points for each Elemental-Hero-type monsters in your graveyard.

**H-Heat Heart (Normal Spell)- **Increase the ATK of 1 monster on your side by 500 points. If the ATK of the monster whose ATK is increased by this card's effect attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's defense mode monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Shield Attack (Normal Trap)- **If one of your opponent's monsters attacks one of your monsters, you can activate this card. Negate the attack of the attacking monster and put them in defense mode.

**Armed Dragon LV Infinity- **Discard one Armed Dragon LV 7 in your side of the field to special summon this card. When this monster battles with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage. This card cannot be destroyed in battle.

**Jinzo- **As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.

**Black Skull Dragon (Fusion Monster)- **Summoned Skull + Red Eyes Black Dragon

**Broww, Huntsman of Dark World- **If this card is discarded from the hand to the graveyard by a card effect, draw 1 card from your deck. If this card is discarded from the hand to the graveyard by your opponent's card effect, draw 1 more card from your deck.

**Sacred Scriptures of Wickedness (Permanent Spell)- ? **

**Wicked Doctrine- Rage (Quick-Play Spell)-** When this card is sent to the cemetery, remove a card of the same name in your cemetery from the game.


	12. The Three Aces VS The Death Three!

**Judai and Johan: Hi readers-sama!**

**Johan: Dark Lord is really sorry for not updating for awhile.**

**Judai: He got so many things to do at home, so… yeah.**

**Johan: Ok, start with the dis--**

**Guy: Hey, wait! Don't start yet without me!**

**Judai: Who are you?**

**Guy: I'm just--**

**Dark Lord: Hey, V! **

**Guy: Johan!**

**Judai and Johan: Johan??**

**Dark Lord: Oh, I forgot. My real name is Johan. Sorry for not telling ya.**

**Judai: Johan as in, like, Yohan or its REAL Johan?**

**Dark Lord: Johan. Ok, enough with that. Let me introduce my best pal in the world, tomboysparkman007.**

**Tomboysparkman007: Hiya! Nice to meet you!**

**Judai and Johan waved their hands.**

**Johan: Um, Dark Lord, can we start the fanfic now? **

**Dark Lord: Alright, just hang on a sec. I just want you all to know that ****some**** of the parts here (especially the duels) are Japanese. Don't worry, because I got the translations at the bottom of the dialogue. And also, tomboysparkman007 had helped me so much in this fanfic and the Judai-going-to-the-blizzard thingy is "his" idea. So I would thank "him" for all that. Ok, say the disclaimer… um… who do you want to pick, V?**

**Tomboysparkman007: I think I would pick… Manjyome-sempai!**

**Manjyome: NANI??!!**

**Dark Lord: Go, Manjyome!**

**Manjyome: Alright, alright! Disclaimer: Dark Lord of Anime doesn't own the songs, the GX characters and the Judai-going-to-the-blizzard thingy. "He" only owns this fanfic and the whole idea itself.**

**Tomboysparkman007: Applause for Manjyome-sempai!**

**Everyone: Whoo!!!**

**Dark Lord: Ok, Sho, Kenzan, take it away!**

**Sho and Kenzan: 3… 2… 1 and action!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**--Turn 035--**

**The Three Aces V.S. The Death Three**

_--Previously on _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 4_--_

_--back at Hero City--_

_Judai and Manjyome Black Thunder's battle is already done after a few minutes of slashing and crashing._

_And the winner is none other than, Judai._

_Johan, Ken and the other masters are happy to see Judai win. Manjyome had returned to his real body and no more possessing of anybody to him. But, of course, Manjyome suddenly felt unconscious and fell to the ground. The other masters, helped Manjyome while Johan and Ken helped Judai._

_At this point, Judai's evilly golden eyes had disappeared and Judai gasps heavily._

"_Hey, Judai. You alright?"__ Johan asked and Judai nodded before he passed out again._

_Johan and Ken helped Judai up and went back to King Atem's castle with the help of Ken's __Black Skull Dragon__ (ATK 3200/DEF 2500)._

**Opening: Oath in the Storm by Kimeru**

_

* * *

__--in an unknown location--_

Blade, Zeo and Venom are still walking to go back at the Tower of Destruction. Shadow ordered them to do something along their way, that's why it took another hour to go back.

"Go, **Dark-Hero Neos** (ATK 2500/DEF 1600)! Destroy that trash!" Blade said.

Actually, that "trash" Blade is talking about is **Faith Bird **(ATK 1200/DEF 800) the messenger of the Heaven's Gate City. He was ordered by Shinja to follow the duelists who destroyed Hellion.

But, of course, no luck has with him since he was spotted by Blade, Zeo and Venom and was eventually killed.

_--in King Atem's castle--_

King Atem is still sitting in his chair at the throne room, watching at his "Ball of Illusions". He was waiting for Shinja to tell him about their plan. Then after awhile, the face of Shinja appeared.

"Atem-sama, Faith Bird was killed." Shinja said.

"Nani?!"

"But don't worry. I followed the trail of Faith Bird."

"Really? Where is it, Shinja?" King Atem asked happily, feeling a little sign of hope.

"It is in the Fire Mountain. And Atem-sama, you remembered the strongest sword of Serpentholm held by Neo, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You see, before Faith Bird was killed, he said that he heard Blade, Zeo and Venom talking about stealing the sword from the mountain. If they steal it, Shadow can have an enormous power so I suggest you to get it before they did."

"I'll try. Wait. Why don't you just tell Thestalos about it? It's one of his bases, right?"

"Yeah, but Blade, Zeo and Venom are stronger than his monsters. It might be a bit useless of the soldiers of Thestalos to battle because they will lose easily."

King Atem nodded. "Alright, thanks Shinja." King Atem said.

Then, Shinja's face disappeared.

"Dark Magician." King Atem said.

"Yes, King Atem." Dark Magician said.

"Tell the Aces to come here at once. I need to tell them something."

"Yes sir." Dark Magician said as he walked off.

After a few minutes of waiting, the Three Aces have arrived at the throne room.

"What do you want to tell us, King Atem?" Tsuichi asked.

"Half of the trail going to Tower of Destruction had been cleared already by Shinja," King Atem started.

**A/N: **The map has already been, accidentally, destroyed by Lotus many years ago due to the fact, that he is so mad at Neo for insulting him. Just all of you know, the map of Serpentholm is just one. If it will be many maps, the others besides the original will be fakes. King Atem and the others must find their way to the Tower of Destruction by the hints of one of the monsters of Shadow.

"But, there is a problem. Blade, Zeo and Venom are already at the Fire Mountain which the trail of Faith Bird was detected. They are planning to steal the mightiest and the strongest sword of Serpentholm: the Elemental Sword. If Blade, Zeo and Venom will get it before we did, Shadow might have a very powerful power to destroy all of us."

"What is that Elemental Sword anyway, King Atem?" Shawran asked, a bit interested in the information of the sword.

"The Elemental Sword was held by Neo to defeat many of his opponents. Ever since I saw that sword, a very powerful aura had corrupted it. It has a very unique power that I haven't seen before. So, I decided it to be the mightiest and the strongest sword of Serpentholm. Neo told me that, that sword is the sword of his master, Hidesato."

**A/N: **Ok, if you want some info about Hidesato, this site will help you: click on it and search for the word 'Hidesato', ok? Now, back to the fanfic.

"So, what are we going to do with it?" Kaiji asked.

"Simple. Take the sword and bring it back here." King Atem said.

The Three Aces nodded and said, "Yes sir" in unison. Then, the three of them walked off.

_--at Judai's room--_

Judai is still in his bed, sleeping. It was very strange because whenever he sleeps, he snores. But now, he is just mumbling something. The dream of Judai is really bothering him that he always roll around.

**Dream **

Judai is in a middle of a dark surrounding. Inside the darkness, many blank cards with pictures of his friends are surrounding him. In front of him, a blank card showing Asuka's face is placed. Judai just stared at the pictures of his friends, including Asuka, looking both sad and confused. He doesn't understand why, but he feels like it.

"_Yuki Judai," _A voice called out in the darkness. Judai turned around and saw the figure of his own darkness, Haou.

"What do you want from me, Haou?" Judai said in a furious way.

"_You know, you don't need to trouble yourself in protecting these people," _Haou stopped for awhile and snapped his fingers. All the blank cards, except in the front of Judai, all disappeared.

As Haou did those things, Judai's eyes became wide in shocked.

"_Just face it, Judai. You don't really want to save your friends from anything. You only want to save your love, Asuka, from the Tower of Destruction. You are repeating your past by going on by yourself again. Even though you hurry to save Asuka, you will be doing the same thing as before. Saving Johan in that Different World is your reason that's why you're hurrying and not waiting for your friends. But in the end, you ended up dueling against your fellow friend. Do you want that to happen again, Judai?" _

Judai just stayed there, looking at the ground. He didn't know if he will save his friends or his love. It is just a very tough decision that he cannot decide anything between both. Then, Haou spoke again.

"_Alright, just remember this Judai: "In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they'll hate you." Soon, you will fall and your friends will hate you." _

After Haou said that, he began to chuckle evilly.

"N-No! No! NOOOO!" Judai shouted on top of his lungs.

**End Dream**

Judai snapped back to reality as he sat back on his bed. He gasped heavily. Then, he noticed that someone is opening the door of his room. The person revealed himself to be Johan.

"Johan!" Judai said as Johan closed the door quietly.

Johan turned back and saw Judai sitting in his bed.

"Judai! You just woke up?" Johan asked.

Judai nodded weakly.

"What happened anyway?"

"What happened?! You didn't remember a thing yesterday?" Johan asked, looking a bit shocked at what Judai said.

Judai just shrugged.

Johan sighed. "You know, you really put a fight yesterday, against Manjyome. Are you sure you didn't remember a thing?"

"I just remembered that I dueled Manjyome. That's it."

"Oh. King Atem told me to guard you for awhile. Jim and the others had got something important to do, so… yeah."

After Johan said those things, he cocked his eyebrow. He saw Judai looking outside the door.

"Um, Judai what are you doing?"

Instead of answering Johan's question, Judai asked another one.

"Where is Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran? I haven't seen them since our mission in the Hero City."

"They had gone through a mission."

"Nani?! Why didn't King Atem told me?!"

"It's because you are asleep at that time, Judai. And besides, you can't follow them. King Atem had forbid us to go out for a mission since you're not okay yet."

"What do you mean 'not okay yet'? I am okay. Look…" Judai tried to do the battle stance and activate his Armor Blaze but he suddenly felt pain in his body so, he knelt down. Johan helped him get up to his bed.

"You have caused a severe damage while you're battling with Manjyome yesterday, that's why you're like that. You have to rest Judai…" Johan was cut off by a voice at the door.

"Johan's right. If you don't get rest, we won't be able to move with the others. And we might never save Asuka." The voice said.

The voice is so familiar that they realized who it was.

"I know, but I just don't want to sit here and do nothing."

"We know that Judai but--" Johan was cut off by Dark Magician.

"Johan and Ken, King Atem needs you to be in the throne room now." Dark Magician said.

Johan and Ken nodded and ran off. Dark Magician closed the door first before running off with Johan and Ken.

When Judai heard the door is already closed, he quickly put a letter in his table, escaped from his room and went off to the exit. He don't have any time anymore. Even though he has injuries, he tried to surpass it and went on.

Judai had heard the information towards Fire Mountain from Kousuke back in his training so he already knew how to get there. But, little did Judai know, the path Kousuke gave him is the dangerous one. So, the only thing Judai had brought with him is his Armor Blaze.

_--in King Atem's throne room--_

Johan and Ken had just arrived at the throne room and bowed down to King Atem.

"What is it, King Atem?" Johan asked.

"As I've told the Aces and Protectors awhile ago, half of the trail going to Tower of Destruction had been cleared already by Shinja,"

Johan and Ken looked surprised by this.

"Why didn't you just told all of us right away, King Atem?" Ken asked.

"Because of Judai. I can see that he has so many problems with Haou, even in his dreams. He has a dark past with Haou isn't it, Johan-kun?"

"I-I don't know, King Atem."

King Atem nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we should tell Judai about this. I'm sure he will be happy to hear it." Ken said as Johan nodded.

Johan and Ken ran off again and went to Judai's room with Dark Magician.

When the three of them had already arrived at the room of Judai, the only thing they saw is an opened window. All of his things are crowded everywhere.

Johan and Ken searched where Judai is while Dark Magician went to call King Atem.

An hour had passed and they still haven't found Judai in the castle. That is just the time Ken saw a letter in Judai's table. He read it with Johan, Dark Magician and King Atem. It says:

_I will be back. Don't worry._

_-Judai_

"Judai is such an idiot." Ken said.

"We have no time to lose. We have to find Judai." King Atem said as Johan and Ken nodded.

_--in Fire Mountain--_

Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran, who are riding **Curse of Dragon **(ATK 2000/DEF 1500), had just arrived at their destination. They looked around the mountain and they found the Elemental Sword that King Atem is telling them.

Just then, Kaiji noticed a fire ball going straight to them so he told Curse of Dragon to stay away from it. Curse of Dragon did so and the fire ball exploded behind them, causing Curse of Dragon to go forward.

Again, Kaiji noticed many fire balls going straight to them so, he told his dragon again to stay away from it. Curse of Dragon did so again, but a fire ball, somehow, hitted Curse of Dragon's head and causing it to turn into particles of light and disappeared.

Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran fell down from the dragon, but instead of falling on the ground, a solid fire catches them. They are confused on who did this.

Their question was answered by the appearance of three mysterious guys who is standing in the middle of the Fire Mountain. The guy on the middle put the solid fire in the opposite position on where they are standing.

"Hi Aces! Long time no see, huh?" the guy in the middle, who is Zeo, said as he smirked.

"What is your problem, anyway? Why did you attacked us then, you brought us here?" Shawran asked madly.

"Well, thanks to me, the three of you will have died now without even saying goodbye to your friends." Zeo replied.

Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran looked at them, annoyed.

"I think I already know what they are up to." Tsuichi said as he point to the Elemental Sword.

The Three Aces smirked and activated their Armor Blazes.

"Well, we didn't come here to fight but, since you asked you for it…" Zeo paused as he, Blade and Venom activated their Armor Blazes also.

"I think we are." Zeo continued.

The six of them stand on their positions and was ready to start.

"DUEL!" all of them said in unison.

**Three Aces- 12000 LP**

**Death Three- 12000 LP**

**A/N: **In this duel, it will be a 3 V.S. 3 duel. As you all know if it is a 2 V.S. 1 duel, the opponent has 8000 LP and the tag team had 4000 LP each, right? I combined all the duelists in each teams' Life Points to become 12000. Their turn will be like a normal duel. They will start at the left.

"Boku no Time. Draw!" Kaiji said as he draws a card.

**A/N: **'Boku no Time' means 'my turn' in Japanese. Again, I would like to thank for the translation for some of the duel terms.

His hand contains Lord of D., Flute of Summoning Dragon, Curse of Dragon, Dragon Treasure, Masked Dragon and his drawn card Negate Attack.

"I summon **Masked Dragon **(ATK 1400/DEF 1100) in attack position! Kado O Ichi Mai Setto. Turn end." Kaiji said as a face-down card appeared at the back of his monster.

**A/N: '**Kado O Ichi Mai Setto' means 'I set up a card face-down' in Japanese.

"Boku no Time. Draw!" Blade said as he draws a card.

"Mahou Kado, **Dark Summoning**, Hatsudou! I think you already know what the effect is, right?" Blade said to Kaiji.

**A/N: **'Mahou Kado Hatsudou' means 'I activate my magic card' in Japanese.

"Just continue you turn!" Kaiji said, looking annoyed.

"Alright then. I summon **Dark-hero Cyber Warrior **(ATK 1700/DEF 800) in attack position!" Blade said as a warrior with black leather armor, red eyes, a scar between his eyes and had metals in his arms and legs appeared before him.

Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran were surprised by Blade's new monster they have never seen before.

"And now, I activate its effect! If I have four or less cards in my hand, I can let the three of you draw two cards from your decks, but you will have to skip your next two turns." Blade said as Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran draws two cards.

"Ike, Dark-hero Cyber Warrior, ima kougeki! Eternal Slash!"

**A/N: **'ima kougeki' means 'now, attack' and 'ike' means 'go' in Japanese.

Dark-hero Cyber Warrior did as he was told and attacked Kaiji, Tsuichi and Shawran with one slash each.

**Episode 35**

**Second Period**

**

* * *

**

**Three Aces- 10300 LP**

**Death Three- 12000 LP**

A big explosion appeared in the field of the Three Aces, as they scream in pain.

"N-Nani?! Why did he attacked our Life Points?" Tsuichi asked Blade.

"Dark-hero Cyber Warrior has also one more effect. If there is a monster in my opponent's field, then it can attack your Life Points directly. Turn end." Blade replied.

"Well, because of Blade's monster, the three of you will have to skip your turns by two times so it will be my turn. Draw!" Zeo said as he draws a card. He smirked as he looked at the card.

"Well, what do you know? It's my ace cards!" Zeo said excitedly as the Three Aces are wondering what it is.

"I activate my spell card, **Dian Keto the Cure Master**, to increase our Life Points by 1000."

**Three Aces- 10300 LP**

**Death Three- 13000 LP**

"Then, I activate my spell card, **Sparks**, which inflicts 200 points of damage to you."

**Three Aces- 10100 LP**

"Then, my next spell card, **Hinotama**, which inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points again."

**Three Aces- 9600 LP**

"And then, my three spell cards, **Final Flame**, **Ookazi** and** Tremendous Fire**!"

**Three Aces- 7200 LP**

"But, because of the effect of Tremendous Fire, we also have to decrease by 500 points."

**Death Three- 12500 LP**

The last fire that hitted the Three Aces make them feel tired already. Their clothes looked burned because of those spell cards of Zeo.

The Three Aces gasped for breath before they returned to their positions.

"Wow!! Was that awesome or what?" Zeo said as he laugh at the Three Aces.

The Three Aces can't stand this anymore. Their Life Points are decreasing rapidly, that they thought they will die. But, they can't let that happen. So, they get up in their positions and continued the duel like nothing had happened to them.

_--in Judai's location--_

Judai was walking in a middle of a strong blizzard. He can't take the storm anymore but he still keeps on going. Even though he stops now, no one can save him in this type of storm.

Then, a silhouette of a monster appeared in front of him, without him even noticing. The monster pulled out a very powerful water towards Judai. Judai just noticed it now, and was hitted. This time, in the stomach. Judai struggled to stand up and activate his Armor Blaze. It was activated, but when he supposed to draw a card from his deck, he was hitted again. He falls down to the snowy floor and summoned **E-hero Neos **(ATK 2500/DEF 1000). He told his monster to attack.

However, E-hero Neos also cannot see the monster because it is very fast, so he was destroyed easily. Judai don't know what to do anymore when a warp hole begun to appear in the ground.

Judai looked up and saw the monster **Master of Dragon Knight **(ATK 5000/DEF 5000) with Johan and Ken riding it.

At this point, Ken had activated the magic card, **Dimension Warp Hole**, to send the monster to disappear first.

"Hurry, Judai! This magic card will not last long!" Johan shouted so that Judai could hear. Judai just nodded and rode the dragon.

But then, another monster came and attacked Judai and the others behind. All of them fell down and Master of Dragon Knight disappeared.

The monster was about to attack Judai and the others but then, a **Jetroid **(ATK 1200/DEF 1800) and a **Cenozoic Fossil Dragon Skullger **(ATK 2500/DEF ?) flied up from the monster and attacked it.

Judai, Johan and Ken realized the owners of the cards and quickly escaped in that place where they are standing.

The monster, whom was trapped in Ken's magic card awhile ago, has already escaped from the hole and started to attack the others also. But, it was block by more monsters of Judai's group.

All the monsters attacked the crystal-like monsters, but it was no use. Their attacks are just going back to them.

"Ken, is there anything better to do than attacking these monsters? Whatever we do, we can't--" Jim stopped as he turned back and saw Ken jumping from the air.

"Ahhh!" Ken screamed as he attacked the crystal monsters with his claws. The crystal monsters disappeared and everything is normal.

The monsters of Judai's group also disappeared and they deactivated their Armor Blazes.

"Thanks for helping, Jim. Without you and the others, we would be dead by now." Judai said.

Jim smiled and nodded.

"Um, aniki, can we get out of this place? It's really c-cold. Achoo!" Sho said as he sneezed all over again and started to freeze.

"Eh? Are you alright, Sho?" Judai said as he went to check his friend.

While everyone is busy with their "things", Ken looked around the place and dug every snow in his surrounding. After awhile, his eyes went wide in shock on what he just saw.

'It can't be! This is…'

_--back at the Fire Mountain--_

**Three Aces- 7200 LP**

**Death Three- 12500 LP**

"Boku no Time. Draw!" Venom said in a very boring matter.

"Kado O Ichi Mai Setto. Turn end."

The Three Aces even the Venom's teammates are confused at his first turn.

"Hey, Venom is that all you got? No offense dude, but--" Zeo was cutted off by Venom's voice.

"You will know later why I did that, Zeo." Venom replied, again, in a boring tune.

Zeo sweatdropped. "Oh, uh… hehe! Yeah… I've figured that."

"Hey, enough chit-chat! It's our turn now!" Tsuichi shouted to the Death Three.

Blade smirked. "Good thing you know that, Tsuichi."

Tsuichi got annoyed by Blade's statement, but he just continued the game.

"Boku no Time! Draw!" Tsuichi said while drawing a card.

'This is all I've got for a moment,' Tsuichi thought to himself as he looks at the card.

"I summon **The All-seeing White Tiger **(ATK 1300/DEF 500) in defense position! Turn end."

Kaiji and Shawran both looked at Tsuichi's strange move. They were also surprised by his turn. But, since they are in the middle of a duel, they just continued the game.

"Boku no Time. Draw!" Shawran said as he draws a card. After that, he turns to look at Tsuichi.

'I don't know what's happening to you, Tsuichi, but no matter what happens, I won't let us lose to these three!' Shawran thought to himself and continued his turn.

"I summon **Ghiron the Mage **(ATK 1800/DEF 1000) in attack position! I now activate its effect! If I will discard 1 Spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on my opponent's side of the field." Shawran said as he discards his Spell card, **Animal World**, to the graveyard.

"And I choose to destroy…" Shawran then, pointed to the face-down card of Venom, which surprises the Death Three.

"The face-down card of Venom! Ike, Ghiron!" Shawran finally said as Ghiron destroyed the card.

A big explosion then appeared into the Death Three's field and causes the three of them to shield with their arms.

"Ike, Ghiron! Dark-hero Cyber Warrior kougeki!" Shawran ordered as his monster attacked Dark-hero Cyber Warrior. Of course, it is in attack position, so the Death Three will receive 100 points of damage.

**Three Aces- 7200 LP**

**Death Three- 12400 LP**

After the explosion, all the Death Three will do is to laugh evilly. The Three Aces are very surprised by this.

"Hehe. You got us one heck of a game back there! So, we will start the REAL battle from now on!" Zeo said as he smirked at the last phrase.

"Don't worry! We're ready for anything!" Kaiji replied to Zeo's comment as he also smirked at his last phrase.

The battle of the Three Aces and the Death Three had just begun from now on. All of them have no clue on who is going to win in that triple duel, but, the only thing they think of is:

"How will they survive?"

_--in a very unknown location--_

Amon is standing near a cliff in a mountain, staring at the city below him. He had escaped the group because he feels like he needs to do something.

"Once I'm thru with everything, I'm gonna go thru you..." Amon paused as he saw the face of Kian in the air. He pulled out his arrows and aimed for the face of Kian.

"Kian." Amon continued as the face of Kian broke down in the floor. Amon then laughed evilly.

**(to be continued)**

**Ending: Jougen no Tsuki by BOWL**

**Card of this episode**

**Shawran's card:**

**

* * *

**

**Ghiron the Mage**

**ATK: 1800**

**DEF: 1000**

**LEVEL: 4**

**EFFECT:** **Discard 1 Spell card from your hand to the graveyard, and destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field. This effect can only be activated once per turn.**

* * *

**Preview for episode 36**

**Johan: Judai, everyone can't take the blizzard anymore!**

**Judai: I know that, Johan. Wait... We're already here! Fire Mountain!**

**Johan: That's Fire Mountain?! It looks...**

**Judai: Next time, The Power of the Aces V.S. The Power of Fierce Fire!**

**Johan: Kaiji, Tsuichi, Shawran! Don't lose to those Death Three!! Or the three of you will be dead!**

**Judai: Yeah! Hey, what's with those fires going to the field of the Aces?**

* * *

**Card effects for this episode:**

**Dark-hero Neos- **If this card is summoned or special summoned successfully, you can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field once per turn.

**Masked Dragon- **When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as result of battle, you can special summon 1 Dragon-type monster with an ATK of 1500 or less to your side of the field from your deck. Then, shuffle you deck.

**Dark Summoning (Normal Magic)- **Special summon one Dark-hero type monster from your hand to the field (including level 5 and above).

**Dark-hero Cyber Warrior-** If there are four or less cards in your hand, you can let your opponent draw two cards from his/her deck and skip his/her next two there is a monster in your opponent's field, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

**Dian Keto the Cure Master (Spell)- **Increases your Life Points by 1000 points.

**Sparks (Spell)- **Inflicts 200 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Hinotama (Spell)-** Inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Final Flame (Spell)- **Inflicts 600 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Ookazi (Spell)- **Inflicts 800 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points.

**Tremendous Fire (Spell)- **Inflicts 1000 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of direct damage to your Life Points.

**Master of Dragon Knight (Fusion Monster)- **Black Luster Soldier + Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. This monster can only be Special Summoned by a Fusion Summon. For every Dragon-type monster on your side of the field, excluding this one, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points.

**Dimension Warp Hole (Normal Magic)- **Select a monster on the player's field. The selected monster is disappeared and is resummoned in the next standby phase of the opponent.

**Jetroid- **At the time this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, the controller of this card can activate Trap card(s) from their hand.

**Cenozoic Fossil Dragon Skullger (Fusion Monster)- **A Rock-type monster in your graveyard + level 4 or lower Dinosaur-type monster in your opponent's graveyard. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of Fossil Fusion.

**Ghiron the Mage- **By discarding 1 Spell card from your hand to the graveyard, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Animal World (Field Spell)- **If there are 3 or above Animal-type monsters in your field, increase their ATK and DEF by 500 points and decrease all Warrior-type monsters' ATK and DEF by 600 points.


End file.
